Dirty Work
by SevenGee
Summary: [COMPLETE] When facing the task of working with Draco Malfoy for a good cause, Hermione wonders whether she can handle it and forget the stress after the war. Soon, without knowing, Draco will help her do just that.
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hey folks! Sevengee here! And im back again, except its not a oneshot... you've got it! I'm making a more than oneshot story, and hopefully it'll be good. its a new thing for me, cause its kind of my first shot. my first ACTUAL shot, went down the dumps before i even waited for more reviews, so my sister deleted it for me. but im trying it again! same plot, different things. i wont spoil ANYTHING xD.

Disclaimer: Jkr owns all the characters. except the plot i didnt get from myself. i was inspired to make it from a movie based on history. you'll know what the movie is once this fic is finished xD.

Summary: Hermione is a journalist, who is assigned to work with Draco Malfoy, to advertise an upcoming event for victims in the recent war. This unfortunate job will force the two together, and bring them much more closer than predicted.

_'Dirty Work'_

Prologue

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

"Bloody alarm clock..."

The hand of a young female witch came out of a wrinkled blanket, her fingers groping around for the object that was causing so much noise. She kept her head inside the blanket, hoping not to see the blinding sunlight that would reach her very tired eyes.

The still groping hand, closed on a small red alarm clock, ringing on her bedroom side table. Grasping it with a little "Aha!" She brought it under the blanket, and roughly pushed the button that would stop all the ringing.

"Why in the world did you have to wake me up so early?" She demanded from the innocent looking object. Hermione Granger hated to be woken up in the morning so early. With a glare and a little grunt, she thrust off her blanket, put the alarm clock back where it was and placed her feet on the floor, while stretching and looking all around her bedroom.

Hermione slowly walked up to her window and pushed aside the curtains, revealing the rest of the sunlight that was being blocked. She covered her eyes with her hands, and looked down on the streets. People were already down there, getting ready for work. Which reminded her, she had to get to work at the ministry too. Her job wasn't very fun though.

Quick as a flash, Hermione got changed into her business clothes and walked out of her bedroom door and into her kitchen. There were no doors or walls seperating the kitchen, dining room and living room. They were just all in seperate parts of the flat. With a dull thud, she sat herself on a stool that was placed beneath her kitchen counter and conjured up some coffee. Even though it was a muggle drink, she just loved having it to start off the day.

This is where she lived now. Alone, in a wizarding flat, located not so far from Hogsmeade. This wasn't the only wizarding flat around, though. Not very far from Hermione was Ron, living with his girlfriend Parvati, and Ginny in the same building as he, a couple of floors above him. They all lived tightly knit together, not wanting to be so far apart. However, there was something missing. There was no Harry living close by...

She turned around on her stool to face her living room. It was so empty. Although, she couldn't help thinking, everything felt empty ever since the wizarding world was ripped to pieces during the war, four months ago.

The final battle came sooner then everybody thought, even Hermione. Surprise attacks and ambushes came out of no where on what everybody assumed was a normal day. After the first attack, the Order was informed and everyone on the good side, were battling on the streets for their lives. They, the death eaters, ambushed Hogwarts and held hundreds of children for hostage. This was to be Harry's bait. This was what made Harry come rushing to the aid of his old, beloved school.

He came like lightning, rushing through the bloody mass of people, and pushing and hexing any death eater who came his way, according to the people that were able to glimpse him as they fought. Voldemort was in Hogwarts, waiting, he could feel it in his scar. Though the many people were around him as he rushed up to the highest tower in the school, he'd never felt so alone before. Now, of all times, Harry Potter was probably wishing he'd said a proper goodbye to the woman he loved.

He made Hermione promise. He made her promise to stay in hiding at Grimmauld Place, until she had news that the war was over. He did not want her to fight, or risk her life by protecting others. Harry loved her too much to have her gone, and he didn't want the news of her death in the battle field to affect the result of this war, especially knowing what he had to do.

They were engaged to be married as soon as the war was over. This was what kept both he and Hermione going for so long. The fact that they would wed and live happily was enough for them to make it.

And, as rumour was, this was what brought him through, in what everybody, including himself thought, would be his final moment of living. He confronted Voldemort, face-to-face, with blood-shot eyes. And he defeated him.

The wizarding world was swept with joy, the minute he came down from the tower. But the death eaters knew he had triumphed over Voldemort, even before he burst out the doors, exclaiming the defeat of the evil lord. Their marks were burning, and disappearing underneath their skin, going away, for the master and creator of that scar was weak, and they knew the moment that happened, that He was going to die.

The moment of relief and happiness did not last long though. As Hermione was told, the death eaters were enraged and filled with anger by the death of their master, and lashed out one last time upon the wizards and witches of whom they were fighting.

It was like a domino effect, the way people were being murdered one by one by the killing curse. Screams of pain and torture filled the air, and what they thought would be a happy ending, was turning out to be a nightmare. The death eaters would not give up. Harry did everything he could, attacking those who were murdering and putting those who were torturing in an unconcscious state.

Amongst all the war, while the death eaters were fighting back, nobody noticed a large group of the youngest members of the Order, this being young seventh years of Hogwarts and a few of the older, sneaking out from the forest. They gathered all the centaurs, unicorns and thestrals, getting ready for an unexpected attack.

Hermione tried everyday not to think about this. How difficult it must have been for all those people to fight in the war. She wished so bad that she had been there, helping as much as she could, but it was no use. She knew that she probably would have died, if Harry had not made her promise. But she wishes all the time that it was her instead of Harry.

In the end, what stopped most of the death eaters, were the youngest of the Order, and their most smartest plan of using the Forest Creatures. Gifts, the people called them, to the wizarding world, to aid them in the final battle. And it worked.

Harry stood on the highest hill of Hogwarts, where everyone else was surrounded, and held up the wand of the fallen Voldemort. Cheers and claps came from everywhere, no matter how injured or bloodied up they were. But this is when it happened.

A death eater, thought to be dead, laying down on the ground, picked up another wizards wand. He aimed it at Harry, and with all the fury he could put into his words, whispered the killing curse. Nobody was quick enough to realize this, except Harry. He looked as if he were a deer caught in the headlights for a moment. A green flash filled the area, and every witch and wizard covered their eyes in fear.

When the eerie light had disappeared everyone looked up. A scream filled the air, as they saw on the hill, the wand of Voldemort on the ground, and the body of Harry Potter no where to be seen.

Hermione twisted on her stool. She hated to think about this and what must have happened. _His body disappeared._ Everyone was almost sure they'd heard a dull thud of a body and a surprised gasp, so it must have been Harry's. But where was his body?

This bothered Hermione beyond anything else. Everyone was convinced he was dead, but sometimes she would just look into the mirror and feel his presence far off. And not only did this disturb her, but the fact that the remaining death eaters, apparently, took Harry's body which rolled down the other side of the hill, and did not give it back. Not even for a proper burial. Nothing. Who knows what they could have done with it? Instead of a proper burial, he was given an Order of Merlin, First Class, and a fancy tombstone, in a wizarding cemetary.

This was never going to be enough for Hermione though. As far as she could tell, she was still very much in love with her fiance, no matter how long it had been.

She placed her cup full of coffee down on the counter and sighed deeply. Her days were always going to be like this. Thinking everyday about the death of Harry that she never saw, and the war that she never was included in. She stood up. It was about time she stopped thinking about this, it always ended up ruining her day.

Hermione walked quickly to the living room, realizing that her few minutes in thought had almost made her late for work. She remembered she had so many things to finish. She picked her bag up, and as Hermione turned around, the red hair of a man suddenly popped intno her living room fireplace.

"Hermione!" It called.

She jumped, startled. "Ron! What're you doing? I'm almost late for work."

"Your always late for things now, Hermione."

"I know, I know. I was just... thinking."

"About - ?"

"Yes. I have to go, I can't talk about it at the moment." She turned to the door, ignoring the face in the fire.

Ron sighed. "You've got to stop thinking about it, Hermione."

"Yes, I know, Ron. But I'm late for work. We're meeting for lunch, remember? I'll talk to you then."

"Oh alright. Take care of yourself, Hermione."

She turned her back on him and opened the door slightly. "I will. Have a good day at work, Ron."

"You too. And stop thinking about it!" He added, as she made to shut the door. She sighed in exasperation. Hermione had him telling her that fifty times a day. For goodness sake. She would think about it as many times as she wanted.

"_Goodbye,_ Ronald." She waved her hand at the fireplace, and slammed the door shut.

Ron, her best friend, was still lingering in the fireplace. She had woken up grumpy every morning ever since.

He exhaled a slow breath and said sadly, "Harry would want you to." And with one last look around her flat, he disappeared from the fireplace.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: How was it? Not so bad for my first "more than oneshot fic?" Hopefully not! I also hope I didnt get into the war to much. i was trying to explain what happened, for future chapters... btw, the more reviews i get the faster i update people! nyahahaha.

And dont worry. im going to get into all that DMHG you all are waiting for. next chapter, its more into Hermione's JOB! dun dun dun... Be patient and just review in the meantime!

Spare your awesomely well spent time on one piece of input please? This one piece of input also known as **A REVIEW?**

Hats off to you if you do!

Yours truly,  
Sevengee.


	2. The Job

Authors Note: Hello again. New chapter up! Read it and weep my friends 8).

_'Dirty Work'_

**The Job**

Hermione appeared in no less than a second within the walls of the Ministry of Magic with a tiny pop. All around her people were scurrying and moving along, fireplaces choking out ash-covered people. She remembered that she had departed from Ron a tiny bit grumpy this morning, and thinking about it did not lighten up her mood.

It seemed every now and then, since Harry's death, Ron was worrying about her non-stop. The minute someone would openly talk about it, his eyes would go wide open, and he'd change the subject, giving Hermione worried glances. She was sure that he'd told people not to talk about it as much as possible, and although his intentions were good, Hermione didn't need that sort of protection all the time. She _wanted_ to think about it, and she wanted to talk about it, no matter how much it hurt. If she talked about it more, and thought about it enough, she could maybe accept it, but it never seemed to work.

A paper airplane zoomed passed her, narrowly missing her hair. She ran straight for the closest elevator going upwards and covered her head as she did so.

Hermione just made it, as it began to close right when she ran in. It was completely jam-packed with other wizards and floating paper airplanes, waiting to get on the floor of their delivery. She was squished to the right corner of the elevator, a few wizards blocking her way from the buttons to press that would take you to your desired floor.

Lightly, she tapped the man standing closest to it, and said quietly, "Floor 25, please?" The man nodded at her politely and pushed the button reading "F25."

When she finally got onto floor 25, where she usually worked, she shuffled hurriedly out of the elevator, not wanting it to close as she was getting out.

Hermione walked slowly, with her briefcase at her side, hoping to stall before she began her dreaded work. Many people were walking passed her, mostly her co-workers, giving her a quick smile, which she hastily returned, no matter her mood.

A stout man came running up beside her, glasses askew and a huge folder in his arms.

"Miss Granger, this message just flew in. Read it, write it, publish it. Due A.S.A.P., just don't take your time." The man said simply.

"Do I have to, Donald? I've got other reports and events I need to write up. Surely some of the other reporters can do this?" She asked desperately. Her workload was indeed, very high.

The man gave her a skeptical look. "No, this is a job for you. The other journalists are on the simple jobs, we need you and only you for this."

She gave him a weak smile. "Oh, alright."

"You're a pal," he said, winking at her, and he walked away quickly, for he had other messages to deliver. She looked at his back, scowling as he walked away. As if she were the only one good enough for the job. It was probably another pointless topic to write about, and it wasn't going to help if it added to her work pile.

After a short time of more walking, the paper clutched tightly in her hands, Hermione walked passed her secretary, and threw her a sweet smile.

"Any messages this morning, Daisy?" She asked from a tall woman, who was wearing a flower covered business top. Hermione began unbuttoning her cloak a little.

"Just a few, Miss Granger," she answered, while looking down at her notes, "Mister Weasley says he'll be waiting for you at Pearly White's Patio Spot for lunch, he may or may not be late, depending on how busy the hospital is." Hermione nodded and told her to continue. "And another is from Mister Hanks," she went on, "he says he would like you to please read the message from Donald, as soon as possible."

"That's it?"

"For now, Miss Granger." She smiled lightly.

"Alright. Thank you, Delilah," and off she went, walking into her own office, big enough for 5 queen-sized beds.

She dropped her briefcase beside her large office desk and hung up her coat on the coat hanger which stood by the door. Hermione tucked herself in to her desk and opened up many folders on her desk and began flipping through them. She took out report after report and read them over, checking if they were ready to be sent in for the upcoming Daily Prophets. After doing so, she set them aside, and opened up the message she was given by Donald. For sure it was a new topic for her to write on the paper.

_Hermione, _

Upcoming Charity Ball for war victims. Organizer is in need for publicity and advertisement through Daily Prophet. Report to Task Preperation Room on F56 for more instruction.

Always,  
Gerald Hanks, Head of the Ministry Journalists or Reporters for the Advertising or Uncovering of Special Events Department and Editor for the Daily Prophet

Hermione let out a large sigh. Not another huge report. She'd done so many before, and although she was one of the best reporters and journalists for the ministry, the wizarding world just took no interest in whatever was happening. They were still too busy recovering from the war, and they weren't going to pay any attention to the tabloids or the papers writing about more pointless things.

This was good though. A Charity Ball, made to fundraise money for the war victims. Now, this was a good idea. This would actually get people's attention, and what was left of the wealthy people will definitely go to help put order back in the wizarding world.

_Whoever is planning this must be really smart, _Hermione thought. At a time like this, everyone could use a little fun, and what's more, a little order back in their lives. He must be very thoughtful, the way he conjured up this idea. He's a people-person, probably. She was looking forward to working with this organizer by the minute.

Wasting no time, Hermione scribbled up a note onto a piece of parchment, saying she was on her way, and sent it flying off in the form of a paper airplane, off to the Task Preperation Room. She packed up her suitcase and dashed out of her office, ready for the job she was now so willing to do.

* * *

It took Hermione at least 10 minutes before she got to floor 56. It was so high up in the building, and there were so many stops on the elevator. By the time she arrived she was very impatient and puffed up, as she rushed her way all the way up.

Hermione opened the door reading "Task Preperation," and peeked inside. It was all covered in mahogany, and there was one large round table, that took up half the room. Chairs were tucked in all around it but none of the seats were taken. She took a step inside and looked around once more, checking if she missed anyone, because she thought some people must have been waiting for her.

"Hello, Miss Granger. You may take a seat." Said a voice out of no where. Hermione jumped inwardly and looked to the furthest side of the round table, and saw a tall man in mahogany robes. No wonder she couldn't see him. The colour of his cloak fit perfectly with the walls.

"Gerald!" She exclaimed. "You frightened me." The man laughed a little at this statement. He must have noticed that she looked surprised when she walked in.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to frighten you." He gave her a sweet smile. "Once again, take a seat." He nodded politely to the chair beside him.

"Yes, sir." She answered, and strode lightly towards him, tucking herself. Hermione looked around the room. It was just Gerald, her boss, in the room. But he wasn't the one in need for advertisement. She didn't understand. Shouldn't someone else be in there?

"Sir, where is the organizer for this event? Surely he would be here so that I may introduce myself and discuss the plans of advertisment with him?" Hermione asked the moment she realized this.

The man named Gerald nodded understandingly. "He will be here in a moment. He informed me that he might be a tad bit late. In the mean time, I will explain to you what you are to do, but the organizer will give you more specifics."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, now if you will, pay close attention."

Hermione quickly took out a parchment, quill and a bottle of ink, so that she could begin taking notes. Gerald waited a moment for her to get prepared for his instruction and then began to speak. "The Ministry of Magic will be holding a Charity Ball, and we would like you to advertise it and give it publicity through your reports on the Prophet. It is important that this is given full coverage, for the organizer demanded that it be so. Do not take lightly the importance of this article. This will be the first event since the war."

He stopped to see if Hermione understood him so far. She nodded once and he continued. "This will probably be the social event of the year, as it will mark a sort of new beginning to the wizarding world. It is the first sign of recovery from the war. Don't forget to mention that in your first article." He warned, and Hermione scribbled it down on the parchment.

"We want a weekly update on what's going on for this Charity Ball in the Prophet. We don't want people just reading it once and forgetting about it. We want them reading it all the time, every week, thinking about it 24/7. This means that you need to write something new about it every week, and that's going to be pretty hard. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, Mister Hanks, I can handle it. You can trust me with this report." She said convincingly. He smiled at her and clapped his hands together. "I don't know what else there is to tell you, other than the fact that this needs to be milked through and through, Hermione. The organizer has the rest of the information, and he'll be here sooner or later..." He glanced at his watch.

"Do you have any questions, Hermione?" Gerald said, looking up from his watch.

"Yes, sir. Just a couple. Will I be working alongside the organizer the entire time?"

"Not if you don't want to," he said jokingly.

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't understand, sir."

"Well, you'll have to be with him all the time if you want to get anything good on this report, don't you? You can't just ask him what his plans are and scribble it down. You have to be with him every moment he's planning it, so you can get the full coverage."

She nodded. "Is he an experienced organizer?"

Gerald laughed heartily. "Oh, seeing as this is being rumoured amongst the ministry to be the social event of the year, you'd think it was being planned by someone experienced, isn't that right?" He continuned to chuckle. Hermione didn't seem to realize what was so funny. "He's no experienced party planner, let me tell you that. Although, his parents held many banquets and balls, so he may have learned some planning skills from them."

"His parents planned banquets? So you mean to tell me he's rich?"

"Rich? That's an understatement! When his father went wrong, being the only son and heir to his family name, all the money went to him. Now, isn't that something?"

Hermione nodded and smiled as if she just understood a joke. She couldn't help but recognize or think that this organizer was someone she knew. Incredibly wealthy, only son, evil father? That sounded just a tad bit too familiar to Hermione.

"Has he planned a date?"

"No, he has not."

"How long will this article take to write, approximately?"

"Up until the ball itself, of course!"

"I see."

"Anymore questions, Miss Granger?" Hermione shook her head in reply. "Alright. So until then, I suggest you stay here and wait for him." Gerald stood up, and began buttoning up his cloak. "Make this a good one, Hermione. I'm trusting you with it."

"No problem, sir, it's in good hands."

"That's my girl. Now, he'll be here in a minute or so, so just be patient - ah! Nevermind, here he is!"

Gerald, who was already facing the door, walked right up to it, and fully opened it.

As if on cue, the door opened slightly, and Hermione turned around to see who it was. She caught a glimpse of golden hair.  
"Ah, nice to see you, my old friend!" Gerald greeted. A blond man with slicked back hair, wearing a leather cloak and carrying a large briefcase came striding in, shaking Gerald's hands. Gerald, being such a tall, pompous man, was completely covering the organizer from view.

"Very good to see you too, Gerald." Hermione had heard that voice before. It had been so long since she's heard it though. It sounded mature, and smooth. It flowed with every word. "I'm sorry I'm late. I suppose you got my message?"

"Of course, no bother! You're here now! Take a seat won't you?"

"Thank you, Gerald. Is the journalist here?" Every word he was speaking sounded familiar. The name of the man who owned that voice was at the tip of Hermione's tongue. She was dreading to find out who it was though, for some odd reason.

"Ah, yes, she is. Right this way, Mister Malfoy!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. Gerald finally moved out of the way, so that she could take a good look at this man. He was beautifully matured now but very intimidating in the looks department. Hermione couldn't believe it. The blond haired boy she had known and despised from school was standing right before her.

"Miss Granger," Gerald chimed in, "I would like to introduce you to Mister Draco Malfoy, the organizer and host of this Charity Ball!"

Hermione instantly stood up. Her ink bottle fell on the table and started leaking out. Her mouth was slightly parted and she was caught in utter shock. This man, of all people, would basically be her business partner? How did this happen?

Draco Malfoy, finally noticing her, stopped in his tracks with a slightly surprised look. He wasn't as dumbfounded as she, but he was certainly caught off guard. He watched her from where he was, and was able to notice that Hermione had a completely shocked look on her. Draco, after giving her a long, unnoticeable astouned look, seemed to recover first.

He smirked slightly, recuperating, and started walking towards her. Hermione took just one tiny step back. For some reason, nothing was escaping her lips. Gerald, the pompous man, did not notice the kind of tension between Draco and Hermione. He was too slow to see Hermione's eyes were slightly narrowed and her lips were tightly pursed.

Once Draco got to her, he oustretched his open palm. He held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Although he was smirking, Hermione couldn't help but think he was lightly biting his tongue. She looked down on his open palm with disgust.

He growled slightly, "Hello, Hermione. Nice to see you again."

Working alongside an enemy? Oh bother.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Yes, i know it's not enough DMHG yet, but its coming! just you wait! and by the way, should i mention AGAIN that the more reviews i get the faster i update? hehe.

and if youre just DYING to find out what happens next chapter, just review, and if you beg enough, i'll put it up as quick as i can xD.

Yours always,  
Sevengee/Lina


	3. Two Luncheons In a Row

Authors Notes: Back again! Have fun reading!

_'Dirty Work'_

**Two Luncheons In a Row **

This had not happened. Hermione did not just shake hands with an old sworn enemy and fake kindness in front of Gerald Hanks, her department Head. Draco Malfoy and her did not just trade kind words with each other and say how nice it was to see each other in front of him. Gerald did not just go with a hearty laugh and leave the two in an awful, tense silence.

But it did happen.

Hermione was sitting where she was before Draco arrived, with her hands in her lap, and her eyes forwarded to the ground. Draco was standing up, examining her, the smirk somewhat gone from his face. He had been looking at her ever since their eyes made contact. Hermione couldn't bear to talk to him, or even look at him, remembering how cruel he was to Harry, Ron and herself back in school. In her own thoughts, she was thinking that it would be a waste of time uttering a single word to him. That's exactly why she hadn't started any conversation.

"How are you, Granger?" Draco asked, cutting the silence. He said it through gritted teeth.

"Fine." She answered simply. "And yourself?"

"Never better," was his reply. It was silent again. Hermione's arms were now crossed and her eyes narrowed, staring down at the table, where her ink bottle still lay, no longer leaking it's contents.

"So, it looks like we're going to be working together for a while now."

"Indeed it does." She said shortly.

"What do you suggest?" He asked her kindly. Hermione looked up sharply and faced him. He wasn't glaring at her, as she was before, in fact, he wasn't even sending one inch of anger towards her, it seemed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione answered after a while of examining his face.

"I mean, do you suggest we start planning now or would you prefer we did this later?" He said this with only the slightest smirk. Hermione didn't think it was because he was teasing, she thought it was just for the heck of smiling.

"Oh... well, we could just do a few of it now and do the rest of it later."

"That sounds like a plan."

Hermione held in her breath. It seemed he was actually making an effort to being kind, however, she wasn't at all. It may have sounded like it, but she was still very angered by his presence there. The way he could just stride in and be civil towards her, as if he hadn't done a single thing to her and her friends back in school together. The nerve of him.

"I know what you're thinking." Draco said out of no where.

Hermione jumped out of her thoughts. Did he just say that? She quickly recovered and gave him an innocent look. For a moment she thought he would smirk, but the smirk never came.

"I don't know what you mean." She answered, somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh, of course. So you weren't just thinking how dare I barge in here and be kind towards you, knowing what I had done to you back in my youth?" He said this without accusement in his tone. He almost said it lazily, actually. Hermione's mouth slightly parted. Well, he got it right on the dot. Draco seemed to have noticed this expression of hers.

"Wild guess, Granger. I'm no physcic, nor a skilled legilimens."

Hermione found this quite funny and actually smiled. Realizing what she did, she quickly took the smile off from her face and pursed her lips instead. Draco stood there, his hands in his cloak pockets, just watching her in somewhat amusement, as if she were making a fuss of something there was no need to fuss about.

"Granger, you don't need to act like you like me," he went on talking, "and I won't act any different towards you," He turned to look at her, to see if she heard him. "I know you must still be very mad at me, judging by the way I had treated you back in our school days," he sat himself down on a chair, not so far from hers, "but I should let you know, I'm a changed man, and I no longer bully anyone just for my own reasons," he said with a shrug. Hermione watched him, looking for a smile or a wink in his eye that might tell her he was lying, but she found nothing.

"Would you prefer that I act differently?" He questioned on, examining Hermione's face. "But it would be exhausting to be mean to you everytime we work together."

He waited for her to respond, but Hermione wasn't going to reply. She was waiting for him to say something more, to continue convincing her that he was different now. Instead, he just continued to look at her, with perfectly round blue eyes.

"I suppose you're going to say that you've organized a 'Save the Muggles' charity, next?" She said, with little amusement. Draco, however, seemed to find it very funny.

"I may be a changed man, Granger, but I haven't changed that much."

Hermione smiled slightly. Well, that _was _kind of funny. She hadn't seen how much he had changed yet, but for sure, he would've have been teasing her by now. If he were still the same Draco Malfoy, of course. But still, he did seem different.

"That's a good one, Granger." Draco said, after he finished a little bit of chuckling. Hermione, forgetting what he had just said and thought moments ago, began speaking to him about the Charity Ball.

"Forget it, Malfoy. I suppose we should start now. The sooner the better."

"I agree. Please, if you have any suggestions regarding the ball, do say so."

"I - okay?" She said, surprised at his kindness.

Draco went on. "I haven't got everything covered yet. Things like the caterers, the furnishing, the actual place where it will be held, and everything like that. I know where it will take place, and I know who the caterers will be. Perhaps you could mention that in your first article?" He suggested.

"I suppose I could, Malfoy, but I was thinking that instead of introducing the more finer details, I could just talk about the Ball itself. You know... how this will help the wizarding world, why it's important everyone attends, and all of those things that will give it good publicity. Later, I can get into all of the more specific things." She stated wisely.

Draco raised his eyebrows, impressed at her idea. "Smart plan, Granger."

She smirked. "Thank you. Oh, I will need a date though."

"Oh, of course. A date... let me see." He pulled out a green agenda with small dividers poking out everywhere. He opened it quickly and flipped to a certain page, reading it over. "This won't be long." Draco assured her, scanning pages. Hermione nodded. "Hmm... alright. This ball will need at least a months worth of preperation and a little more time for publicity..." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How does the twenty-fourth of March sound to you, Granger?" He said, fingering at the date.

"Perfectly fine." She nodded.

"Good. Now what else?"

"The time and everything else can wait, since we're not very close to the Ball anyways."

"Point taken."

"Hmm... would you like to give your Charity Ball a name? Some sort of title?" She questioned.

"A name? I never thought of that. I just thought it would be called the 'Charity Ball.'" He scratched his chin absent-mindedly.

"Well, it's your choice whether to give it one or not." Hermione added, as he began thinking of a name.

"No, no, it's a good idea, Granger. I guess I could call it _'The Goodwill Charity Ball.'_"

"I like it. Plain but attractive." Hermione approved.

"Remind you of anyone?" Draco said, smiling and showing his white sparkling teeth.

Hermione made a puking sound. "Four months later and you're still a self-centered prick."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Granger."

"If you say so, Malfoy."

She knew his 'changed man' story wouldn't last long. But their civility was something new to Hermione, and she liked it. It suited Draco, being nice, but very cocky. Hermione smiled inwardly, not forgetting the task at hand. She had scribbled everything down that had been said so far, and within the hour, mostly everything was figured out and planned. The other things, he would be settling with the other people.

"Let's see if I have it all, Malfoy..." Hermione said, her eyes scanning her two pages of parchment. "It will be held at the _Justinian Hotel _in the ballroom on the twenty fourth of March. The first article introducing the _Goodwill Charity Ball _will be written and edited in the next 48 hours, and published by no later then next week."

Hermione had skipped most of the things written on the parchment, only mentioning the important things. As she recited, Draco nodded and checked his watch once in a while, reading off of his own parchment, with his own plans for the ball.

"Yes, I believe that's it, Granger."

"Okay. Expect a rough draft from me tomorrow, and the final copy the day after."

"Alright. Good work today, Granger. We'll think of another meeting time another day. Right now, it's time we both left for lunch." He glanced at his watch, and the clock on the wall.

"Oh goodness gracious!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her own watch. "I've almost forgotten it's my lunch break! I've really got to get going. Until our next meeting, Malfoy." She said, picking up her briefcase and waving Draco goodbye.

Draco chuckled after her, watching her go. It was his lunch break too, and he was in no hurry himself. "Yes, until our next meeting, Granger."

* * *

"Sorry, Ron! I didn't know I'd be late!" Hermione said in a breathy voice, as she set her briefcase down on the ground outside of Pearly White's Patio Spot.

Ron chuckled. "Don't worry, I would've been late myself if I hadn't found another medi-wizard to replace me."

Hermione sat herself down on a plastic chair, opposite Ron and sighed. It was a sunny day and it was good time to be eating outside on a patio with her best friend. She began to unbutton her jacket and order her food, as the waitress came.

"Afternoon, Miss Granger." Greeted the lady waitress, carrying a notepad. "What'll it be today?"

"The usual, Joyce." Hermione said, smiling at the lady.

"The apple walnut tuna salad with finely chopped celery, chopped toasted walnuts and Dijon mustard, and a barbecue chicken chedar sandwich with grated parmesan cheese?" She asked, making sure.

"Of course, Joyce." She smiled.

"And you, Mister Weasley?"

"Just the barbecue chicken chedar sandwiche, thanks."

"On it's way." She stated, scurrying off inside to give the order to the chefs.

Ron leaned back in his chair, sighing in relaxation. He smiled at Hermione and gave her an expectant look. "Aren't you going to tell me about your day, Hermione?" He asked her.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Ron." She said, for her mind was still on the paper she had to write for Draco. "I have another news topic to write about for the _Prophet_." She said with half a smile on her face.

"Really? And what's this one about?" He inquired.

"This one is really good. It's a Charity Ball for the war victims." Hermione explained.

"Really?" Ron said.

"Yeah, and if you make a donation, then admission is free, if you make a sizeable amount then drinks and food are free but if you make a very large amount then the whole night is free and your eligible for the grand prize!" Hermione said.

"That sounds exciting. You'll have a great time writing this report." Said Ron. "So who're you going to be working with?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, see, that's why this report may not be so fun..." Hermione said, trailing off. "I'll be working with Malfoy." She stated simply.

Ron didn't look to impressed, but he didn't look happy either. "Malfoy? _The _Malfoy? Organizing a Charity Ball?" He said with surprise.

"I know. A bit unbelievable. He's changed a little though."

"A little? And how can you be sure of that?" Ron said, giving her a testy look.

"Oh, don't worry, Ron. I won't be working with him anymore after this anyways. I won't even be involved with him in any way, shape or form. It's no big deal. Just look at the good side of this, Ron. If I do a good job on this report, then Hanks might even let me write my own stuff for once."

Ron growled lightly. "Don't be so sure about him, Hermione. Just tell me if he gives you a hard time."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I will. And you know you don't have to be so over-protective all the time. I can take care of myself." She declared.

"It's nothing Harry wouldn't do," Ron said with a grin.

This made Hermione grin too. The thought of Harry. "Oh, alright." She said, giving up. "But, since we're on the topic of Harry..." Hermione began.

Ron rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going to lead. "Give it up, Hermione. I miss him too, alright? But there's nothing we can do about it."

"I know, but that's not what I meant!" Hermione said, tapping the table a little with her hand. She almost upended a glass of water that was on the table for Ron. "I was just thinking... there was no _body_, Ron! No sign of a _body!_"

"So? For all we know the death eaters who are still out there somewhere took it and burnt it or something. They could've done anything with it!" He exclaimed in slight exasperation.

"I'm not saying they could've stolen his body, even though that's could be true, Ron, but what I meant to say was... what if he's not d_ead?_" Hermione questioned. Ron rolled his eyes again. Obviously, this hadn't been the first time she suggested it.

"Don't start on it again, Hermione, _please -_ "

"Ron, you know this is completely possible - "

"_No, _Hermione, it's not. If Harry were still alive, and you know how much I want to believe that he is, don't you think that he would've shown up by now?" He stated wisely.

"Yes, but..." Hermione said, completely blank. "I just _feel _him sometimes, you know, Ron?"

Ron shook his head sadly. He had seen Hermione wonder and linger on his death for a while now, and it was doing her no good. "Let it go, Hermione. You have to." He said to her softly. Hermione looked down and sighed. The waitress had come with their food and set it on the table.

"Your orders," she announced. "Would you like a drink, Miss Granger?" Questioned Joyce.

Hermione shook her head. "And you, Mister Weasley? A re-fill for that water of yours?"

"No, it's okay, Joyce. Thanks." Ron said kindly.

"Alright mates. Call if you need anything." She said.

"Hermione?" Ron said softly, after the waitress had gone. Her face was still down, staring un-interestedly at the ground. Just hearing him say deny the fact that Harry wasn't alive was enough to ruin her day. But she wouldn't let it. She would stick to her gut feeling, no matter how many people told her different.

"I'm fine, Ronald," she said, bringing her face up and picking up her fork. She put on a smile.

"So tell me about your day at work. Was it good?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Hermione, it's okay to feel - "

"Any new crazy patients?" She suggested with a little laugh. Ron seemed disappointed.

"Actually," he said, going along with the new topic, "I've got a man down on the fifth floor that claims he's got a bunch of bites because of a necklace. Says it was charmed by a vampire and that he's beginning to feel thirsty. Poor guy. We don't think he'll actually be a vampire, since he didn't really get bitten by one, but the situation is weird." He said while shaking his head.

Hermione nodded. "That is odd."

Ron, during their last year in schooling, surprisingly decided he was interested in taking on the medical field of business. He was much more interested in healing and recovering people than in playing quidditch or finding bad guys like aurors do. He'd been a striving medi-wizard since they've graduated. It was a shock to everyone that he was in fact, very good at what he did.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ron agreed. "And down on the third floor we've got some maniac screaming everyday because he says his hair is talking to him. Every little strand is saying something and that he's going insane listening to it. We think it's that bogus shampoo Mundungus is selling to everyone. We've got people looking into it."

"Mundungus and his crazy gadgets," Hermione said humourously. "How are things back at the flat with Parvati?" She said, with a slight wink in her eye.

Ron blushed at this. "Oh. Things are - well - great, Hermione."

"And...?" She said expectantly.

"And what?" Ron said, beating around the bush.

"Oh come on!" Hermione exclaimed. "You two are living together for goodness sake! And what's more, you've been dating for two years. Don't you think it's _time?_"

"Time? I don't know what you're talking about - "

"Sure you don't, Ron." Hermione said, smiling and winking at the same time while taking a big bite out of her sandwich. "Sure you don't." She repeated.

Ron continued to blush as he ate his sandwich. Hermione knew that Ron knew what she was talking about. It was about time he popped the big question, and she knew that Parvati was just waiting for it. Hopefully, he didn't make her wait to long.

"I'm going to do it soon, Hermione. Soon. Just don't tell her, okay?" Ron came out, poking at his food a little. Hermione smiled, and patted his hand on the table. He seemed very shy whenever it came to talking about Parvati.

"Of course, I won't, Ron. I would ruin the surprise." Ron smiled sheepishly back at her and took a hearty bite out of his sandwich. Hermione giggled. It was so cute the way he could just turn his mood upside down in minutes.

Suddenly, a beeping noise went off.

"Oh, bloody hell - " Ron said, coughing and almost choking on the bite he took out of his sandwich. It was his pager, ringing off the hook. He took it out of his pocket and read what it said. "Damn," he said, looking at Hermione apologetically, "it's Mungo's."

"They need you again?" Hermione said, sounding fine, but really a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, they say it's important. Probably another crazy patient." He smiled at her. "We'll finish this next time, Hermione. I'll pay, okay?" Hermione nodded and smiled. As he dropped a tip at the counter and waved her goodbye, she felt a little sad. It seemed she needed more spending time with her best friend, especially since she just lost the other.

"I suppose the hospital needs you more than I do..." Hermione said sadly to herself, as she began picking at her salad. She decided she wasn't going to leave yet. What was the point of wasting good food?

She looked around the patio spot, eating silently by herself. Many people were out and laughing as they ate with their friends. As Hermione turned around to get a good look at everyone else, she saw a familiar cloak, she thought she might have seen earlier that day.

"Malfoy?" She said, without knowing she did. The cloak just looked so familiar.

The figure she had called Malfoy turned around to face her. He had fine features and silver hair. Oh, what do you know? It was Malfoy.

"...Granger?" He said, as if he wasn't really seeing her there. "Is that you?"

"Oh. Uh, yes. Sorry, I just thought - nevermind. You can go back to your business now if you like. Uh, sorry for disturbing you." She said quite shyly. This was basically her boss anyways, and she didn't want to emberass herself in front of him.

Draco smirked at her. "Disturb me, Granger? You've done no such thing." He walked up to her and glanced down at her table. "I was just about to ask for a table. Are you here with someone?" He asked, glimpsing the other half of the table with food on it, except no person sitting on the chair.

"Oh, no, no," Hermione said, quickly calling a waitress to get Ron's food off the table, "Ron was here, but he got called back to the hospital..." She stood up, "and I was actually about to leave, so, if you want this table - "

"You were about to leave? Granger, I insist you stay. I didn't mean to impose - "

"No, really, it's fine. I'll just get the rest of my food here and take it back to work with me."

"Granger, you have 20 minutes of lunch break still. Sit." He ordered. Obediently, Hermione sat. "Would you mind if I joined you?" He questioned. Hermione shook her head. "You shouldn't go to work unless you have to, you know, Granger. Work is bad enough that you have to go to it everyday." He smirked.

"I suppose," Hermione muttered. She really didn't want to be having lunch with him, especially with her mood.

Draco called a waitress and ordered his food. A different one came, carrying a notepad just like the other. "So you said that Weasley was here with you, Granger?" Draco said, making conversation till his food came. Hermione picked at her salad.

"Yes... he got called back to Mungo's though. He had to leave early."

"Shame," Draco said, "I haven't spoken to him in ages." Hermione raised her eyebrows. Draco didn't seem to notice. "I knew he worked at St. Mungo's. From what I hear he's quite good at what he does. Good news, but surprising none the less." Hermione heard him say. She wasn't really interested in conversation at the moment.

"I also hear that he's going out with Parvati Patil. Correct?" He asked, looking at Hermione.

"Yes. For two years. And they live together." Hermione stated.

"Interesting, interesting." Draco managed to say. "And you?" He asked, staring at Hermione.

Hermione glanced upwards to face him. "What about me?" She asked.

Draco chuckled. "I mean, are you _involved,_ Granger." The waitress came with his food. She placed it down in front of him, and he picked up his fork, beginning to eat.

Hermione was surprised at the question. "Why?" She asked.

"Well, not that it's any of my business, Granger, but I happen to know that you and Potter were quite the couple before... well, you know. And now that he's... well, I was just curious anyways. I'm not interested," he stated, after Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you're right about it not being any of your busienss, but for the record, _no, _I am not involved, Malfoy." Draco nodded.

"You miss him, don't you?" Draco said, as he kept on eating. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes. Of course I do." She said quite strongly.

"To lose someone you love... sad, isn't it?" He said. Hermione narrowed her eyes more.

"What does it matter, Malfoy?" She demanded. Draco looked up innocently from his food as if he had asked her nothing personal. He shrugged and looked away from her.

"You know I lost my Father during the war, don't you, Granger? I just thought we may have shared something in common, that's all." He shrugged again, and Hermione looked at him oddly. She didn't know his father had died.

"Your father died, Malfoy?" She asked questioningly.

"Died?" Draco said, with a sad smirk on his face. "Oh no, he didn't die. He went away. Went on the run. I wasn't surprised..." he trailed off. "But anyways, I basically lost him. I wouldn't be shocked at all if someone finds his body shacked up somewhere."

"Oh," Hermione said, feeling non-to comfortable talking about this with Draco Malfoy. "Sorry," she muttered, as she ate some of her salad.

Draco laughed sadly and his forehead cringed. "The war has had a great impact on each of our lives hasn't it?" He said most of this to himself then Hermione. She looked at him, to see if he was looking sad. To her surprise, he wasn't, just bitter. "I'm very glad I took no part in it," he sighed.

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Really? You weren't a part of it?" She asked.

This time Draco really smiled. "No, I wasn't part of it. Why, Granger? Did you think I was on Voldemort's side?" Hermione shuffled in her seat, feeling a bit guilty that she really had been thinking that. She gave him a weak, hopefully amused smile. "It's alright, Granger. Many people thought I had..." And he trailed off, picking up his food.

The two ate in silence, looking up occasionally to see if the other was done. It was a bit uncomfortable for both of them, but Hermione thought that at least there was no tension. She would prefer the uncomfortableness than the tension. And believe it or not, there was a difference.

"Hey, Malfoy," she said, after finishing off most of her salad. "Can I ask you something?" Draco looked at her hesitantly. "It's only fair, since you asked me some things." She said testily. Draco thought about it, and nodded.

"Why are you doing this whole Charity Ball thing? Surely you don't plan on stealing the money or becoming famous after this gets it's large publicity?" Draco snorted and almost choked on his food. He punched his chest, to stop from choking.

"Stealing the money? Getting famous? Those are some crazy thoughts, Granger. I have plenty of money and I'm already famous, with or without my Father." He smirked a little at that. "But I suppose I want to do it because... it's the right thing to do. It's like a penance, for doing all those other bad things, I guess." He shrugged and continued to eat.

Draco Malfoy, do a penance? Weird.

"I understand," Hermione said, nodding a little. She was completely done her food now and her break was almost over. She stood up slowly, and brushed the crumbs off her clothing. Draco stopped eating and looked up at her, as she picked up her briefcase.

"I suppose I should get going now. My break's almost over. Would you like me to pay for you, Malfoy?" She said, reaching for her pocket. Draco held up a hand to stop her, and shook his head.

"No, it's alright. I've already payed for mine at the counter, Granger."

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. "I'm sure your father would be very glad to hear that you're doing this." She picked up her cloak and put it on, buttoning it up.

Draco snorted and smirked. "I doubt it."

Hermione waved goodbye to him when she was halfway to the gate that lead out. He smirked at her and continued to eat his food while waving goodbye to her also. Hermione could have sworn she felt a little pity for Draco, realizing that he too lost someone in the war, when all this time she'd been acting like she was the only one.

A bit odd, seeing as an old foe made her realize that.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Tada! Poof! Voila! Mwahaha! Okay. That's all I'm gonna say. Hopefully not a pointless chapter. OKAY. REVIEW? OKAY. BYE xD.

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina


	4. Ballroom Planning

Authors Notes: Next chapter! Read onwards 8).

_'Dirty Work'_

**Ballroom Planning **

"Hello, Delilah. Any messages this morning?" Hermione asked her secretary as she walked in.

"None at all Miss Granger. But this flew in five minutes before you came," she said, holding up a rolled up parchment, "it's from Mister Malfoy. About the rough draft you sent him yesterday."

"Perfect. I'll take that now, Delilah." She said, smiling sweetly.

Hermione walked over and took the parchment that was tied with a green ribbon. Quickly, she unrolled it and her eyes scanned the note. It said that the rough draft was perfect, and that there was no need for a final copy. He sent it straight to the Daily Prophet, making sure to include in the message that it should be published Monday morning, front page if possible.

Hermione grinned. "No final draft? Good. Less work for me," Hermione said to herself. She began walking to her office, when a paper flew in, narrowly missing her. For some reason, the paper air planes were always attracted to her, and she found herself always ducking. It went to her secretary.

"For me, Delilah?" She asked, pointing at the paper air plane that landed on her secretary's desk.

Delilah picked it up and read it quickly. "Yes, Miss Granger. From Mister Malfoy again," she handed the note to Hermione, "he says that stage one for planning the event is taking place on floor 47, the journalist room. He says to report there immediatley."

"Alright, thank you, Daisy." She took the note and wadded it in her hands, throwing it away in the nearby garbage can. Hermione picked up her briefcase and went on her way to the elevator, on her way to floor 47. It would be another long trip, no doubt about that.

* * *

When Hermione finally made her way onto floor 47, she let out a long breath. _Honestly, we need another form of transportation other than lifts._

She entered the journalist room, briefcase in hand, and heard a certain number of voices within, talking about something heatedly. Hermione peered inside, to make sure she wasn't intruding on anything. She lay her briefcase down slowly, but it made a loud thunk on the ground. The men in the room turned around to face her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt - "

"Granger, it's alright." Came the voice of Draco, walking over to her wearing the same cloak as the other day when they first began the planning. "I was just having a conversation with the owner of the _Justinian Hotel. _Don't worry, we weren't arguing, just debating." He said, when Hermione gave him a look that meant she didn't want to impose.

"Are you sure? I could just wait outside - "

"Don't be silly," Draco said, ushering her in with one hand, "you're presence is needed for this event." He said, smirking at her while nodding.

"Justin, this is Hermione Granger, journalist and advertiser for _The_ _Goodwill Charity Ball. _She's very good at what she does, and you can trust that she will give your hotel very good publicity."

A tall, dark, fat man, with a curly mustache came into view, as Hermione walked in, her robe swishing behind her. He looked like a sultan, someone who was usually happy. "Hello, Miss Granger. I am Justin Reddford. Owner of the _Justian Hotel. _Lovely meeting you," he said, in what sounded like a forced calm, and taking out his large hand.

Slowly, Hermione shook it and sat herself. "The pleasure is mine, Mister Reddford."

Draco smiled at the two. "Now that we're all introduced, back to our discussion, Justin." Reddford nodded.

"Sorry again," Hermione said, butting in, "but may I ask what you two were talking about before I came?"

"Of course," Draco said, "we were talking about the number of people and whether or not we need to reconstruct a part of the ballroom, in order to make it bigger for the amount of guests we're going to have."

Hermione nodded in understanding. Reddford just gave Draco an angry look. "We will not reconstruct my ballroom, Draco, I will not have it!" He exclaimed. "That ballroom has been the same for years since my forefathers have come to own it, and I will not change that!"

Draco put up both of his hands up, signaling him to calm down. "I realize what you are saying, Justin, and I understand. But surely you can reconsider? We're going to have at least 700 guests. You're ballroom only fits 500. We cannot fit an extra two hundred in a small room."

Reddford looked outraged. "A small room? Is that what you call the _Justinian Ballroom? _It is big enough, Draco!" He pointed a finger at him. "If you feel that this ballroom isn't good enough for you, then find another!"

Draco looked absolutely panicked when he heard that. He looked over to Hermione with wide eyes. She couldn't help but think that he was silently sending her a signal for help. Without making sure, Hermione immediately went to his rescue.

"Mister Reddford, if I may suggest something..." Hermione came in softly but quickly. He looked at her, surprised, and nodded. "Let's just say that you're ballroom, which I'm sure is as beautiful as I imagine," and Draco gave her a thumbs up from behind Reddford, who was grinning like an idiot, "isn't... _appropriate _to accomodate all of our guests." She made sure not to use the word _small _so as not to upset him.

"Yes, that seems to be the problem." He muttered. "But your suggestion?" He continued.

"Is there another room next to your ballroom, sir?" She asked with polite curiosity. He thought about it for a moment. "Anything? Like a library... a resteraunt or bar..." She suggested.

Reddford rubbed his chin, thinking. "Well... yes, there happens to be a large library next to it, just a few feet away." He said. "It's a new feature of the hotel as of two years ago. It used to be a manky old storage cloest, but our guests had a sudden interest for books. We decided to change it to something more useful to them..." He added, as if still pondering.

Hermione nodded once and smiled at him. "Well, that's perfect! We can use that." She said, looking Draco's way.

He gave her a puzzled look, mixed with shock. As did Reddford. "The library? Fit enough for only 300 hundred people at least?" Reddford asked increduously.

Hermione laughed politely at the two men. "No, no, no! Of course not, that would be a very inappropriate size for our guests. I meant that we could connect it to the ballroom, change a few things inside, like taking out the books, the shelves, and all of those study desks, and transform it into a ballroom floor." Reddford looked at her, a bit convinced, but a little worried. "We'll put everything back the way it was right after the ball Mister Reddford. You can trust our men to do it just the way you want." She added, with a pleading look.

Draco smiled big enough for Hermione to see that he was pleased. He turned to Reddford. "So, how does that sound Justin? I'll pay you extra." He added with a bribing look on him.

Reddford pondered a moment. "And the library is new addition, isn't it, Mister Reddford?" Hermione continued in her business voice, "It hasn't been around for centuries, so it's alright to change it for just one night, isn't it? I'm sure your forefather's will be proud that you're hosting the social event of the _year._" She made a big emphasis on "year."

This seemed to have hooked Reddford on the idea. He turned to Draco with a big smile and held out his hand. "It's a deal, Draco!" Gladly, Draco shook his hand, and worded out "thanks," to Hermione, so that Reddford wouldn't notice. Hermione gave him a smug look and nodded. She knew she was the _master _of persuasion.

"We'll have the library changed and connected any day you want, Draco. So long as it continues to be held in _my hotel._"

Draco gave him a mock surprised look. "Why would I do it at any other?" Reddford absolutely beamed and turned to Hermione.

"She's quite the persuasive one, isn't she?" He said, pointing a finger at her. "You should be very glad she's helping you, Draco. Very glad indeed." Hermione almost blushed at that comment. She muttered a thank you to him so she wouldn't show her flattery to much. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Justin, our business here is done," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "If you like I could show you out or you can just apparate back - "

"No, no, no, my dear boy, I'll apparate." He said, holding up a hand. "But I suppose I'll be seeing you later today so you can inspect my ballroom?" He asked.

"Of course, of course." He said, picking up Reddford's briefcase and handing it to him. "You can expect me there somewhere around noon."

"Jolly good, Draco." He waved goodybe to Draco and turned to Hermione, "And I hope I'll be seeing you soon, Miss Granger." And with a tiny little pop, he was gone in an instant.

Draco turned to Hermione and wiped his forehead after he left. "Good job you did there, Granger." Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, it was nothing." She answered, as if it were a piece of cake. "I'm used to persuading people. I'm a journalist. I have to prod for information all the time."

"Of course," Draco said, turning around and picking up his own briefcase. "Thank you for coming here. The minute Reddford started arguing, I knew I needed you around to help me."

Hermione grinned, "That's what I'm here for."

As Draco walked towards the door, he turned around slightly to face her. "I'll see you at noon, then." He said with a smirk. Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

"Noon? I don't have any meetings with you at noon though - "

"Well, now you do, Granger. I'll wait for you in the reception area." He said, leaving the room. Hermione caught the door before it closed, and called to Draco as his figure walked away.

"The reception area? What reception area?" She yelled to him. A few workers turned their heads.

Draco turned around and smirked at her. "The reception area of the _Justinian Hotel, _of course." Hermione gave him an odd look, and he just stood there, smiling like he knew a joke that she didn't. She just shook her head from side to side to show she didn't understand. Draco just continued to give her a sly look.

"You didn't think that I'd go without you, did you?" He said, giving her a wry face while walking away into the packed hallway, being one with the crowd. Hermione watched him go.

"Not after that." He called back. And with that, he went away, and with a slight grin, Hermione slowly shut the door.

--

_At the Justinian Hotel in the Reception Area. _

Draco sat alone on a red leather chair, waiting for the arrival of his new worker, Hermione. He was very patient in waiting, usually, but he had a grumbling in his stomach that bothered him. He wished that he'd used his break after his debate with the owner of the hotel, but he decided he could always get a meal here, after he'd inspected the place.

A witch with black, pointy ended spectacles looked at Draco with a sweet smile and stood up from behind her desk. Draco guessed she was the receptionist.

"Mister Malfoy, a Miss Hermione Granger says that she'll be here in a moment. She got caught up at work, and she'll be here as soon as possible." Draco nodded and turned away from her, focusing on what he had been planning since the end of the war.

Usually, if he were his old self, he would just spend and spend the money he inherited from his father and forget to think about what good it would do if he put it to some good use. After the war, though, he saw the damage that happened and felt a little heavy in his heart. He, a man with all this money and fortune, was doing nothing to help recover. Well, this is when the whole charity ball idea began to form.

His father, had he been alive (and Draco didn't know whether he was or not), probably wouldn't have approved of what he was doing with the family money. Well, it was Draco's money now, and he was so gladly willing to give it up.

As if on cue, when Draco stood up, thinking that he'd just inspect the ballroom once around, Hermione came in with a fluster and a tiny pop.

"Granger," he said, walking towards her as she straightened out her clothes. "Nice of you to make it."

She breathed heavily, "Sorry, I was late, Malfoy. The office said - "

"No need for excuses, Granger, at least your here."

Hermione looked at him oddly. "Really?" She asked. "'Cause if this were us in school, you would've ripped my head off with names." Draco looked at her indifferently.

"As it just so happens, Granger, we're not in school anymore." Hermione thought this came a bit cold for a moment, but she saw him wink kindly at her. "Now come on, let's get into the ballroom."

Following suit, Hermione went with Draco up a flight of stairs. Her heels made click clack noises as they walked up and she tried to step softly, so that she wasn't disturbing the other people on the bottom floor. Draco was ahead of her, leading her onto a clean and polished floor. There were doors on either side, and this floor seemed to go on for miles and miles and the width looked like the size of a manor.

Draco went up to a brown door and waited for Hermione to get to where he was. When she came and stood beside him, she looked up and all around the hall. It was huge. "Where are the rooms?" She asked, for this surely wasn't the only floor.

"Well, first there's the reception area and the check in counter and booking area, and that takes up the whole first floor." Draco pointed a finger downards. "The next floor, which is what we're standing on, is where all the hotel parties takes place. All the festivities and everything. Which is why the ballroom is here," he pointed at the door, "and a few other rooms big enough for small parties."

"I see." Hermione said, still looking around the hall. "And the indoor pool and rooms? Where are those?" She asked.

Draco pointed to a door far away to their right. "Inside there, is the indoor pool. Remember, festivities and everything here? Some people have pool parties." Hermione nodded. "The rooms are just above this floor. They just go on and on. Sometimes I wonder what the last room number is. Probably 600." Hermione stared upwards in awe. This hotel had a lot of room. "Oh," Draco said, pointing outside a window, "there's an outdoor Quidditch playing field too. It's behind the hotel." Hermione raised her eyebrows. Talk about too much space.

"Now, shall we step inside to inspect the ballroom?" He said. "Hopefully you're prepared to take notes for your future articles." He said, pointing at her small bag which she carried on her shoulder.

"I don't go anywhere without parchment and quill, Malfoy." Hermione said assuringly. Draco smiled at her and placed his hands on the door knob. Slowly, he pushed it open, and when the room was in full view, he thrust them aside. Hermione looked inside eagerly, and her mouth dropped. The room was... insanely huge.

Draco walked in, as if it wasn't as big as Hermione imagined it, and began circling the room. Hermione followed, forgetting that she was here to report for a moment. "_This _can't fit 700 people?" Hermione said in awe. It looked big enough to fit a thousand.

"Surprisingly not," Draco said, going towards the bar. "It's not half as big as the Great Hall." Hermione looked around everywhere. There were tables with plates, forks, spoons and everything with polished wooden chairs, all neatly clustered around a dance floor large enough for everyone to dance in. Hermione left Draco and walked to the very center of the dance floor.

"This is wonderful! It's absolutely huge!" Hermione exclaimed as she twirled once on the center floor. Draco continued to walk to the bar and chuckled.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said. A few maids were walking around and rearranging the plates and the eating utensils. A man was at the bar, cleaning glasses and organizing the glasses. Draco walked up to him and ordered a scotch.

"You the man that's going to organize the ball?" He said, pouring Draco his drink. He nodded.

"Yes, that's me." Draco dropped a galleon on the counter and took the drink with one hand. "Thank you," he said to the man. He nodded and went back to his cleaning. Draco sipped his scotch as he walked towards Hermione who was still admiring everything in the room.

"What do you think?" Draco asked her, as she walked around the dance floor. Hermione turned to him with a smile. "I think it looks wonderful!" She said, her eyes gleaming.

Draco nodded, glad that she approved of the room. "Do you see anything wrong with it?" He asked, walking with her all around the room. Hermione gave him a surprised look. One that indicated that what he asked was completely ridiculous.

"Wrong? No! It's perfect. I think you chose the perfect setting for this ball, Malfoy." She said, walking over to the tables and examining the silver ware. She picked up a fork and held it in front of her eyes. Draco walked over to her and picked up a wine glass that was beside it. "I think the eating utensils are fine." She said, putting the fork down.

"I agree," Draco said, taking out a chair and seating himself onto it. He felt a thud when his behind made contact with the seat of the chair. He winced and grimaced slightly. "But this needs new furnishing." Draco said defiantly. Trying to relax himself, he put his hands on the table. It wiggled slightly. "And good Merlin's beard, we need to find a furnishing place quick. These sticks holding up the table are as wobbly as a child's loose tooth." Hermione nodded and looked down to the floor.

"I suppose we'll need to clean the floor as well? It looks a bit dirty and uncleaned... I don't think anyone's planned anything in this ball since the war," Hermione said, tapping her foot on the ground. "This will definitely need a clean." Draco nodded.

"What do you think about the chandelier?" He asked, pointing at the large, pointy glass that hung from the ceiling. It wasn't on, but it was definitely shining because of the sunlight that was peering through the windows that were at the very top of the entire room.

"I think it's the most attractive thing in this ballroom. We don't have to change it to a disco ball or anything," Hermione said. Draco looked at her a little puzzled at what she said.

"What's a disco ball?" He questioned.

"Oh. It's this... muggle thing. Used for dancing back in the 70's - "

"My dear friends!" Came a booming voice. Hermione turned around at the same time Draco nodded, and faced the door quickly. It was Reddford, with a large smile on his face. He looked taller then the last time Hermione saw him which was only a few hours ago. "I was expecting you!" He said, his arms spread wide, as if he were going to hug them. "I was wondering when you two would come."

"Justin, Justin, nice to see you again this fine afternoon," Draco said smoothly, shaking Reddford's hand. "You remember Hermione Granger, I suppose?" He asked, his palm open, swaying Hermione's way.

"Of course. Pleasure," he said, shaking her hand vigourously. "Have you seen the rest of the ballroom? Any problems?" He said, looking around the room.

"Oh, it's absolutely fine, Justin. We just think the floor could have a little clean and a change of furnishing should be in order. Not that there's anything wrong with the furnishing here, we just think it would be nice for a change, don't you?" Draco added, when Reddford's eyes widened at the comment of new furnishing.

"Ah, of course, no problem. Have you seen the library next door?" He asked, pointing to where they entered. "It's right across the hall."

"Oh, no, we haven't, sir." Hermione said, including herself in the conversation. "We're on our way right now." She stalked off, in front of Draco, her heels making the same click clack noises. Draco hastily put his drink down on the nearest table.

Hermione lead the way to the room that was right across the hall from the ballroom. It had a large door, except it was painted a dark shade of blue, and polished. The handles were bronze coloured and looked old, but in an elegant sort of way. Already, Hermione was looking foward to entering.

Pushing the door open, Hermione stepped inside, taking in a deep breath. It was disappointing in size, but none the less, it looked like every single place in the room was covered with a shelf of books. There were study tables with little lamps on each side, a librarians desk, where a young lady sat, immersed in a thick book, and a little area with comfy looking chairs and couches.

"Nice," Draco said, stepping in front of Hermine and going to the nearest bookshelf. "I imagine that once we take out all of these things, it will big enough for the rest of our guests. A simple connecting charm should do so that the rooms look like one. I'm very impressed with what you've got here, Justin." Draco said, taking out a book from the shelf. _Time Turners: Tales and Theories. _

"Oh, indeed," Justin said walking towards Draco, "we've got any kind of book with all of the answers one might need." He looked around, proud of the room. "This will need some new furniture though."

Draco snapped his head out of the book. "Oh, yes, of course. We'll need plenty of furniture to make it look like the ballroom." He began strolling around, Hermione at his side. "The furniture must look old... old, but elegant. Graceful, really," he said, pondering. "Let's see... perhaps another chandelier can go up. Different from the one in the ballroom, I suppose." He said while lifting a finger to the ceiling, "We could have another bar to the side over here... and perhaps a stage somewhere. We'll be having an auction of course, so that can showcase the prizes. Hmm... we'll have tables over there, for the food and everything. What do you say, Granger?" He turned to Hermione.

Hermione stood there, and pondered on all his suggestions. "Well," she began, "I think everything you said is needed of course, but a table for the food? You don't expect someone to have to walk up to that table everytime they want something do you?" Hermione suggested politely. Draco looked at her, confused. "Why don't we use the waiters and waitress' from the resteraunt providing us the food to deliver it. Or, have pre-prepared meals, and just have the food appear on their plates when it's time to eat? Like at Hogwarts." Hermione said, to make it more simpler.

Draco looked at her, impressed at her suggestion. "A good idea, Granger. Very good indeed. I'll make sure to tell the caterers to lend us their waiters and waitress'."

Reddford smiled between the two of them. "She's like your right hand, isn't she, Draco? You must be glad she's here to help you,"

Draco bowed a little towards Hermione but grinned towards Reddford. "Of course."

Hermione flushed a little at Reddford's comment, but made sure not to show it. Quickly, she turned around to a bookshelf and hastily immersed herself into a book about mountain trolls and how you can train them to become smart. She left the rest of the planning to Reddford and Malfoy.

"...and the designer can draw a sketch for you, if you like, Justin."

"Ah, of course. I'd like that."

"She'll give it to you by no later then next week. It will have all the drawing plans... all of the area's in the library and ballroom that will need stages, tables, everything really."

"And the furniture?"

"I'll handle that. In the mean time, sketches of them will have to do."

"Of course, Draco."

The two continued to talk, leaving Hermione on her own to look at the books. Of course she was interested in them, but she was much more interested in something else. Draco's new attitude, no matter how surprising and shocking it is, was something Hermione was quickly getting used to. She had wondered whether it was an act, just to make the planning go simple, but she was believing differently about him now.

"Alright then, Justin. I'll be seeing you in a couple of days." Hermione could faintly hear the patting of a back. She quickly stood up from the chair she was seated in, reading the book, knowing that it was time for them to leave.

"Indeed, my friend. You have a good day, and do take your time leaving if you like, my people can give you a meal if you're hungry."

"I'd like that, thank you, Justin."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Hermione made her way towards them and stuck out her soft hand. "Pleasure seeing you again, Mister Reddford."

"Same to you too, my dear." He said, taking it kindly, and making sure not to squeeze her tiny little hand too hard. "Until then, make yourself comfortable in my hotel. You shouldn't be in a hurry to leave."

Hermione nodded and bade him goodbye. She watched him open the dark blue door and leave, trotting off in a jumpy sort of way. Hermione smiled. He seemed like a fatter version of Cornelius Fudge. Very, very, cheerful of a man.

"Well," Draco said, as the door shut behind him, "our work here is done."

"For now. I imagine I'll be here again, taking notes on the attractive furniture and the impressive gleam of the new chandelier." She smirked, knowing that she had to find something interesting to put in an article, for the future. Full coverage, she was reminded.

"That won't be too hard then," Draco said walking towards the door. Hermione followed him. "Becase you'll be coming with me to the furniture shop." Hermione smiled slyly.

"I don't suppose it's because I'm the better half of the tag team?" Draco smirked at this comment.

"Well, apparently you're my right hand now. I need my right hand, Granger. All the time, really."

"Oh, alright. I suppose this means that I'm coming along for the caterers as well?"

Draco nodded, almost apologetically. "And to the flower shop. We need flowers, see," he added as explenation. "And to the carpet and drapery place," Hermione sighed, half amused. She knew she was good, but not that good, "_And, _to everywhere else." He ended, knowing that if he made it amusing, she wouldn't find it so bad.

"Oh, alright. I guess I could come along with you. With all of these things, I'll be working my nose to the grind stone till the late night hours of the ball..." Hermione trailed off, a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Draco looked at her amused. "Now, why would you do that?" He asked, opening the door for her. Hermione stepped through.

"Well, I _am _the journalist and advertiser for this event, Malfoy," she said, sarcasm in her voice.

"I know," Draco said, walking beside her, "but you do know that you're coming to the ball, right? For free?" He added, when Hermione halted to a stop.

"I am?" She said, the surprise not hidden very well in her voice.

"Of course you are, Granger. You can't expect to work this hard, and not get to actually go to the event you're planning, right?" Hermione looked at him confused. "Besides, you're invited. You have to come now," Draco added, as he skipped along.

"Oh." Hermione said, still surprised by the invitation. She knew they were on good terms now, but not good enough for an invitation to his event. "Alright." She said awkwardly, catching up with him down the same flight of stairs. "So am I done for today?" She asked eagerly. She wanted to get back home and have a nice bath.

"Yes, you may leave." He said, with his lips a little pursed. Hermione sighed in great relief.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I really want to get home."

"Just make sure you're at the furnishing place on Monday morning, alright, Granger? It's called _Daisy and Don's Furnishing Front. _It's in Hogsmeade."

"Mmhmm," Hermione said, as she went towards the door, not turning her back towards him. A bell man opened the door for her, his back stiff and straight. Hermione dropped him a tip for opening it for her.

"See you, Granger." Draco said, turning his back on her, going towards the resteraunt they had inside the hotel. He was going to eat.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione called to Draco's back, for the second time in the day. Indifferently, Draco turned around with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" He asked plainly.

"Thanks for the invite."

And with a small smile and the wave of her hand, she was swept out the door.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Tada! Agh. Sometimes I feel like my chapters are so pointless. So sorry guys. I dunno what's going on with my writing skills. AGH. forgive me.

anyways. if you read it please review. i love those xD. and if my updates seem long im SO sorry. i have the next chapters already written and i have a lot in store for you guys XD. JUST REVIEW IN THE MEAN TIME xD

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	5. Debacle at Daisy's

Authors Notes: Chapter five! Yay!

_'Dirty Work'_

**Debacle at Daisy's **

Outside the shop of _Daisy and Don's Furnishing Front, _Hermione was flipping through the news article that she picked up from a stack that was sitting outside her flat building. She was very glad to see that her article was on the front page. She wasn't surprised though, nothing else relevantly important had happened between the days that the planning for the ball had begun. Reading over her report, she scanned the words eagerly.

_Goodwill Charity Ball_  
  
_Draco Malfoy, son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, age 20, has taken a surprising turn, and has decided to organize a charity ball for war victims of the wizarding world. In light of recent events, he has so kindly taken up the challenge to help rebuild our broken society. This event is the first step to real recovery and all proceeds and donations go towards the '_Willful Wizards_' a society of wealthy wizards and witches who have dedicated their next few months to helping the wizarding world recover. 'I think this is the best thing that can happen right now,' says Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, 'and it's exactly what we need.' Draco Malfoy has already begun planning for this Goodwill Charity Ball, and has his best people working on it. 'I'd like to see the wizarding world back in order,' reports Draco Malfoy to your correspondent, Hermione Granger, 'and I would love nothing more right now than to help.'_

_The exact date of this event is the twenty fourth of March, and it is expected to have a large turn out. The Justinian Hotel, a prestigious hotel and resort will be where it takes place and it's beauty and style will of course set off the mood._

_Anyone willing to make a donation is invited, and everyone who can afford to donate is encouraged to do so. Draco Malfoy would like to make it clear that only people who are generous enough to share their money to help the broken homes of the wizarding world are allowed to come. So far, planning has gone very good, according to Mister Malfoy, and he is very pleased with - (continue on next page)_

Hermione didn't bother to turn the _Prophet_ over to it's next page because she already knew what was next. Slowly, she placed it down on a racket that had stacks of other newspapers and paced in front of the shop. She was five minutes earlier than Draco, and she hadn't been waiting long.

Although the recent days of planning were something very different to what she had imagined, Hermione loved having them. It was quite fun to use her persuasion and writing skills in front of Draco, making herself look good and all that sort. She was surprised to see that he really did need her help in a lot of the planning areas, when she was only the journalist.

Standing right in front of the door to Daisy and Don's Furnishing Front, she glanced down at her watch. Just as she did, she heard a little pop. Looking up eagerly, she knew it was Draco who had arrived in front of the shop.

"Morning, Malfoy." She greeted kindly.

"And to you also," Draco said, brushing himself off quickly. "Hopefully, I didn't keep you waiting?"

"No, not at all. I was busy looking at my article. Front page, may I add," she said with a proud grin.

"Ah, of course. The ministy was very impressed with your work. I'm sure Gerald must be proud. And I'm very sure that Justin is boasting at the moment because of the compliments you gave his hotel."

"I'm sure when he turned the page and saw that there was a picture of his ballroom plastered on it, he was more then happy with my work. He better be too. He has no idea the research I put into his hotel." Draco smirked and laughed at Hermione.

"I'm sure he's very pleased, don't worry."

Leading the way, Draco went up to the front door of the shop and Hermione followed. As he reached for the handle that would pull the door open, Hermione reached for it also. Lightly, their hands brushed, and immediately, Hermione pulled her hand away. Her cheeks were a little flushed, however, Draco didn't notice.

"S-Sorry." She said quickly, her head down a fracture. Draco chuckled and merely shook his head. He did not know that that was probably the first kind of male contact Hermione had from a man that wasn't Ron since... well, you know. Harry.

Opening the door, a little bell chimed, to indicate that people had entered the shop. Draco held the door open quickly and Hermione walked through hastily. She looked around the clean shop, and saw there were plenty kinds of furniture all around the shop. It was intensely decorated with furnishing from side tables, lamps, dining tables and everything of the sort.

"Looks like we'll have plenty of choices, Granger." Draco said, walking in front of a round dining table that was very fancy looking. "Glad I have a woman here to consult with. Men sometimes have very bad taste," he said, laughing a little.

Hermione sniggered and walked around the shop a little, looking at different kinds of dinner tables. Some were too modern, and others were just a bit plain. Draco seemed to notice, for he was having a very hard time narrowing down his choices. Or maybe it was just his bad taste in style that was giving him a hard time.

A few people were around the shop, eyeing furniture for their homes, and pointing at things that they liked. Hermione envied that they had such easy choices. This was a high fashion kind of charity ball they were intending to plan, and if they picked the wrong kind of furnishing, they would have an endless list of criticism from high maitenance witches and wizards. Hermione sighed.

"How about this one, Granger?" Draco asked, pointing to a simple, modest looking dining set table. The chairs were finely polished and had little green cushions so the seats wouldn't be so hard. The table was wooden and polished, with green frills on the sides.

"Oh," Hermione said, squinting at it. She didn't quite like it. "It's... well, it looks very good. For a simple wizarding family that is," Hermione said, when Draco gave her a questioning look. "I just don't think it's 'ball' material, you know?" Draco gave her an upsetting look.

"Oh boy, this will take a while," Draco said, heaving a great sigh.

"We'll find one, Malfoy. Don't worry." Hermione assured him, walking around the shop once again, searching for a better one. "You know, we could always try another place. I'm sure they're plenty of other furnishing places."

Draco chuckled. "Like where?" Draco said. "This is the best one around, trust me, Granger." He ran a finger over a hard marble table. "Besides, where else are we going to go? Tonivians Furniture Place? He sells couches that have been found in alleys." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, alright."

And so they rounded the shop once more, to find the perfect kind of furniture to fit the mood and setting of the ballroom. And for a fourth time, they went around, the choices becoming shorter for some reason. They had seen mostly all of it, and the choices were being etched in their heads. A fifth time they rounded, and soon they were getting very restless. Hermione collapsted onto the nearest comfy looking armchair.

"We'll never find one," she sighed, covering her face with her hands. Draco walked over to the armchair and stood in front of her small figure.

"Yes, we will," Draco said convincingly. Surprisingly, he gently removed her hands so he could see her face and smiled, pulling her up swiftly but softly. Hermione felt shivers when his cold hands touched hers. Hers were warm and comforting and his were just plain cold. "I can't do this without you," he said, showcasing all the furniture. "You're my right hand, remember?"

Hermione gave him a smile but heaved a long sigh as well. And so they were off again to look for more furniture. It was going to be a much longer time till they found something. Anything that would do. Just so they could leave and get on with the rest of the planning.

"Why don't we ask the girl at the counter?" Draco said, pointing to a lady that sat on a comfortable armchair, looking at the customers almost as if any one of them could be stealing some of the furniture. "I bet you they have other rooms with more choices that we could look at."

"Good idea," Hermione agreed, walking over with Draco to the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Draco asked, folding his hands down on the counter. The witch looked at him and stood up, facing Draco. "Can you help us, please?"

"Depends with what," she said, almost meanly, eyeing Hermione and Draco. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Draco." He said nobily. Hermione almost smiled at his indifference with the lady's coldness.

"Never heard of you," she said, narrowing her eyes. Hermione was surprised she hadn't. The Malfoy name was literally known everywhere in the wizarding world. "And you?" She said, her eyes lingering a while on Hermione.

"This is Hermione." Draco said, taking the defensive for some reason. Hermione gave him an odd look. "Perhaps you've read the _Daily Prophet?_ I'm here for the cha - "

"I don't read the _Daily Prophet_." She spat out. "Stopped reading it when they started accepting reports from those filthy..." she trailed off, finding it better not to answer. Draco narrowed his eyes and Hermione went a little stiff.

"I don't quite care why you don't read the _Prophet,"_ Draco said rudely, "but if you would please just help us. We need to find a certain kind of dining table fit for a special event, and since we can't find any good examples here, we were wondering whether or not you could show us your private rooms with the expensive furniture."

The lady narrowed her eyes. "The furniture out here not good enough for you, lad?" She asked rudely. "Think it's not what you need?" She said as coldly as before.

"_No_," Draco said defiantly. "We just need - "

"What's the special event, eh?" She questioned on, ignoring Draco. "What's so important that you need to look at my family's more delicate and special furniture, hmm?"

Draco looked as if he were about to yell that they were just looking for furniture for a charity ball, but for some reason, he looked like he was thinking. The witch obviously didn't notice, because she just continued to eye him. Hermione already did not like the lady at the counter. She was obviously a prejudice. Draco didn't seem to like that about her, which surprised Hermione to the very least. After all, Draco used to be just like her.

Hermione continued to look at him, thinking about why he was taking his time to answer. He opened his mouth slightly and faced Hermione with first an apologetic look, and then a loving sort of look. Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing.

"This lady and I," Draco said after a quick moment of thinking. He linked their arms and grabbed her hand suddenly. Hermione suppressed a gasp, "are planning for our wedding, if you must know, ma'am. And we do not like being interrogated when we are just doing our planning." He looked at the lady rudely.

She must not have noticed the surprised look on Hermione's face because she looked almost like she would faint. Draco squeezed her hand, and gave her a warning type of look. He was telling her to play along. Hermione quickly resumed her composure and stood up straighter.

"Yes, we are," she said confidently, "and we just want to find some good furniture. My fiance, Draco _Malfoy,_ is not wasting his valuable fortune on your shop just to be questioned." She made the emphasis on 'valuable fortune,' and his last name. Maybe the lady didn't know his first name, but she definitely knew his last. Draco smiled. He had discovered with Reddford, that she used emphasis to persuade people. Good old Hermione.

The lady looked aghast. She quickly opened up a drawer and fumbled with many keys. She looked up and down every now and then muttering apologies and even smiled weakly at Draco, but it looked very forced to him. Hermione and Draco exchanged secret triumphant smiles. No matter the measure they had to go to to get to the furniture, it was definitely worth it.

The lady finally found the right keys and left the counter, muttering to Hermione and Draco to follow her. Draco held on tightly to Hermione's hand and even nuzzled at her cheek quickly. Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine, but she didn't mind.

When they finally entered the room that was at the very far back corner of the shop, Draco let go of Hermione's hand. He walked over to the nearest table and examined it. The lady that was at the counter was standing by the door, stiff as a board. Hermione smiled at her emberassment.

"What about this one, honey?" Draco asked. Hermione almost forgot that she was acting as his wife, and quickly walked over, linking her arm around his. Draco hid a surprised look. "It looks perfect for our wedding, doesn't it?" He continued, covering up quickly.

"Actually, it doesn't look half bad," Hermione answered, scanning the table over. Polished wood, with little patterns engraved on it, and a nice silk red table cover. The chairs were squared and had the same patterns on it, with a sewed on red mattress at the bottom. It had a perfect look for the ball.

"We'll take it." Draco said to the girl, pointing at the table. Hermione looked up at Draco, in what she thought was admiringly, but she had the feeling it was sort of an odd look. The lady nodded quickly and went to get the papers and a receipt.

When she was completely gone and the door shut behind her, Hermione quickly let go of Draco's hand and sighed. Draco rubbed his forehead and chuckled slightly to himself. "We were pretty good," he said, leaning on the table slightly. Hermione laughed.

"I know. We deserve an Oscar." She stated, admiring her acting skills. Draco gave her an odd look. "Er... it's this award for good muggle actors and actresses." Draco nodded. "Why did we have to pretend that we were married though, Malfoy? Surely if we told her the truth she'd be more than willing to give us the furniture we needed."

Draco shook his head and laughed. "You think if she knew that we were planning a ball to help _all_ types of wizards, including muggle borns, half bloods, and half breeds, that she would want to help? I doubt it."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Good point. The engagement idea was good, very quick thinking." She complimented.

"Ah, yes, the mind of a Malfoy has it's ways." Draco said wisley. Hermione laughed. "The old hag. She didn't suspect a thing," Draco said, scratching his head. "That lady deserves to be fired." He said defiantly.

Hermione laughed. "Funny," she said, while examining the table. Draco looked at her and smiled, seating himself on a different chair. "You don't suppose she'll catch on to us if she goes to the ball?" Hermione asked, frowning slightly.

"Nope," Draco said easily, leaning back in his chair, "doubt she'll go. That bigot of a woman is to prejudice to help every type of wizard." He said shaking his head. Hermione gave him a confused sort of look which Draco noticed as he leaned even further back. Hermione walked up to him.

"Funny," she repeated again with a half hearted smile. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. Sounds a bit stupid coming from me. But I told you," he said, shrugging, "I'm a changed man, remember?" Hermione laughed, remembering his whole speech the first time they had started planning. He scoffed as well, and leaned even further in his chair.

Unexpectedly, the two front legs of the chair left contact with the ground, and the two legs behind the chair we're keeling over, causing Draco to grab for Hermione so that he wouldn't fall. Stupidly enough, Hermione collapsed onto Draco when he made a grab for her. The chair, with too much weight, fell backwards. Draco and Hermione toppled over the chair and were on the ground before they knew it, Hermione on top of Draco.

"Bloody hell!" Draco said, when he saw that the chair legs had come off. Quickly, he muttered '_reparo_,' and the chair fixed itself. He looked up awkwardly at Hermione and gave her a weak smile. Gingerly, he set Hermione aside and off of him, stood up, brushing himself off, and held a hand out for her. While rubbing her behind from the pain, Hermione took Draco's hand, which wasn't so cold anymore, and got pulled up by him.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, scratching his head. "My fault."

"No, it's alright," Hermione said, rubbing her back.

When the lady came back with a receipt and papers, Draco and Hermione instantly went back to their pretending of being a couple. Draco had ordered hundreds of tables of the same kind to be made a week before the ball so they could be set up. He covered up and said that that was where the wedding would take place. Hermione nodded in support.

"Alright. You will receive my payment which will be by owl once I've received every table and chair."

The lady nodded, bowing her head a little. "Yes, Mister Malfoy, sir." And she scurried off, muttering swear words to herself a little. Draco and Hermione followed her out of the room, hand in hand once again, and giggled at everything the other said. It was taking Hermione all of her effort to not laugh out loud and just run out of the shop.

When at last the two had left the shop and were at least a few feet away from it, they burst out in laughter and insults, talking about how the lady never suspected a thing. It was like the two were school friends, and they had just finished doing a nasty prank.

"Did you see the look on her face when I said 'Malfoy?'" Hermione asked, holding her stomach.

"That was definitely a look to remember." Draco scoffed, walking along with Hermione down the street.

"That was really fun." Hermione stated, turning around to face Draco. "And I think we made the best choice for the furnishings. Everyones going to love it, I guarantee you," Hermione assured Draco.

"And I believe it was I who made the choice?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"Oh be quiet, Malfoy. You're just lucky you had me there so you could do your pretending." Hermione reminded him. Draco nodded and thanked her for following along, no matter how weird it was.

"Oh, no, I didn't mind. It was fun." She said. Draco smiled and began to walk again. Hermione followed immediately. "So... am I done for today, boss?" She asked politely. Draco looked at her, aghast, and halted to a stop.

"Boss? Sorry, Granger. That won't do." He stated, wagging a finger at her. "Here you are, coming along with me to every planning place. The hotel, the furnishing place, and now everywhere else? And you're just the journalist? That won't do." He said again.

Hermione gave him the odd look she had when Draco told her to meet him in the reception area. "What?" She asked, a little confused. Draco laughed and began to walk again. Hermione followed hastily. "What are you talking about?"

"You know," Draco began, a slight smirk on his face again, "I know I have plenty of people on this event working for me, but I haven't really got anyone _overseeing_ that everythings being done. And I can't do this myself, anyways. You see how I always need a _right hand_..." He trailed off slyly. Hermione still didn't really understand.

"So?" She asked.

"So." Draco said. "I could use a partner. Don't you think?" He asked slyly. This time, Hermione halted in her tracks. Draco laughed out loud when he saw the shocked look on her face. "Surprised?" He asked.

Hermione had her mouth open and she didn't asnwer. She just stared. "But... I'm just a journalist!" She said, poking at her wad of notepad paper in her shoulder strap bag. "Me? You're partner? You must be joking." Hermione said, unbelievably.

"You don't want the job? Okay." Draco said, walking again without Hermione.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, not bothering to catch up with him. "You're not serious, are you?" She asked loudly among the streets.

"I wouldn't be asking if I weren't serious, Granger." He told her. Hermione looked at him blankly at first, but after a short time of pondering, a huge grin erupted from her lips and a smile was clearly seen on her face. She walked up to Draco and held out a welcoming hand. "Deal!" She said, the grin never leaving her face.

Gladly, Draco shook it. "Deal," he echoed. "I'll be paying you more than I should be now, but that's no matter. At least I have someone good working with me." He said, shrugging off the money he'd be giving her. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I'm done here now, aren't I?" Hermione asked as Draco was about to turn a corner. She looked around, and the streets were full. She had to get back to the ministry.

"I suppose you are," Draco said. Hermione wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I'll owl you if I need anymore help. In the mean time, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hermione nodded and smiled at him, and walked away, skipping off.

"Hey, Granger!" Draco called to her back, when she was almost gone. Hermione turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She called back. Draco jogged towards her and scratched his head.

"Well you know. Since it's almost break and everything..." He said a bit shyly. "And you know, we're already here in Hogsmeade..." Hermione squinted her eyes at him. "Well. You know. Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?" He said that all rather quickly.

Hermione gawked at him, but quickly covered it up with a nice look. "Well, it is almost break... I suppose I could," she answered politely. Draco, as if he were holding a breath (which Hermione suspected he was) let out a sigh, and smiled at her.

Together the two traipsed towards the Three Broomsticks, ignoring the fact that it really wasn't time for break yet. Hermione couldn't help but smile and smile throughout the rest of the day. She wasn't sure it was the prank anymore, but still, it was a good feeling she hadn't felt in months.

And on the plus side of everything else, Hermione just landed the best deal in her entire wizarding career and got a free lunch to boot. Oh, how she loved her job.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: What'd I tell you? I told you the DMHG stuff was coming. hopefully all that wasn't to little or out of the blue. i need them to get closer for a future plot in the next few chapters 8). hehehe smiles evilly.

and sorry if it's shorter then my other chapters... heh xD. expect a chapter longer than this coming for you! bwahahah. and dont worry for you guys who like this story a lot. im never gonna make you wait to long! and im never giving this story up till i END it! xD.

ANYWAYS. If you read it, then REVIEW IT! THANKS xD.

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	6. A Petal for Your Thoughts

Authors Notes: New chapter! Praise! xD.

_'Dirty Work'_

**A Petal For Your Thoughts**

The next few weeks for Hermione were filled completely with planning. Now that she was Draco's partner, she had to oversee everything and be with him wherever he went. It was hard work, being some sort of boss. Sometimes Hermione had to enforce rules, and make commands, but at the same time, be nice to whoever was working for her and Draco. She hated being mean.

Nights were spent doing some last minute things in the ministry, while chatting along together about how wonderful the ball was going to be. Draco was working very hard to making this event work, and Hermione liked seeing him have a goal that he was working to. The Draco she knew in school definitely had no goals, and she liked this one much better.

Hermione and he were common companions now. You would find the two either working together, lunching together or just walking together to work. A companion is what they were to each other and their friendship was growing stronger by the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Malfoy," Hermione said, waving goodbye to him. It was very late at night now, for she heard the clock chime ten o'clock. She wasn't usually at work this late.

"Alright, have a good night," he said, not taking his eyes off of the millions of papers that were scattered all around one desk. Draco looked as if he were about ready to faint, especially with all those bags under his eyes. The ball was looming nearer, and Hermione and he were working their noses to the grindstone.

By now they had both decided on the band, certain performers and guest speakers that would perform at the ball, what would be on the menu from the caterers place and wrote out the invitations to every wizarding family and home. Hermione had written report after report as well as help Draco, and every article got the wizarding world hyped up about it. The ministry and Draco too, were very pleased by what they had accomplished. They were already beginning to design the ballroom in fact.

"Don't work too late, Malfoy, I need you for tomorrow," Hermione warned him before apparating back. It seems they had gotten closer over the last few weeks, and she loved having another friend, other than those from the Weasley family.

"Don't you worry, Granger. I'll be ready and prepared for tomorrow," he replied, only looking up once to give her a tired smile. She waved to him once more, picked up a few rolled up papers that she needed to bring home to work on, and apparated quickly back to her flat, leaving Draco to work.

* * *

Sighing and dropping her briefcase on the floor and a few parchments on a desk, Hermione fell lazily onto her living room couch. Sleep was overcoming her very quickly, but she couldn't. She had another article to finish, and a few designing idea's she had to put down on paper. This all had to be done by tomorrow, and she knew if it wasn't there would be a halt in their preperation for the ball.

Quickly, she forced herself to stand up and walk all the way to the kitchen counter and make herself a large pot of coffee. Tea was no good, it wouldn't help her stay up late at all, and neither would water. Hermione sat herself down on a stool and watched the coffee drip into the pot. She lay her head down and her eyes drooped. Knowing that she would fall asleep soon, she muttered a spell through a yawn, to make the coffee brew faster. She needed it, and quick.

The last few days for Hermione were extremely fun yet exhausting. Draco was always there to make things fun and amusing though. At first, starting the project, she thought she'd just ignore him and silently hate him while they worked, but the closer they got to being friends, the more Hermione realized he wasn't the same, no matter how many times he had to say his 'I'm a changed man speech.'

Break at the Three Broomsticks, the day Draco gave her the deal, was very fun. They talked on and on about anything and everything, and Hermione even felt that he was close becoming a better friend. It was odd. She thought that maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't had a new friend since Harry's death, and this was the closest she was getting to it, but maybe it wasn't.

As the coffee pot came to it's full measure, Hermione stifled a yawn, and took it out. She poured it out, into a large mug and took a tiny sip. It was just no good. Defeated, Hermione put it down on the counter and slumped her way back to the couch.

Immediately, she dropped down and went into the feedle position, while piling a pillow beneath her head. Sleep came silently, as she thought about Draco, and how close they were getting, and about Harry, and how she missed him so. Somehow, the two thoughts just couldn't get out of her mind.

_A long while later... _

"Hermione!" A voice said from behind her. "Hermione!" It came again, pounding in to Hermione's mind. It echoed again and again as if the voice were coming from the top of a hill. Hermione's head hurt and she covered it with the pillow she was sleeping on quickly. It was like she just had a bad hangover and was still recovering. "Hermione, wake up! Wake up!" It told her. Groggily and unwillingly, Hermione blinked several times, her living room looking very blurry, and glanced up.

"Whuzzit?" She managed to say, still, very groggily.

"Wake up, Hermione! Wake up!" Immediately, Hermione recognized the voice, and she sat up on her living room couch, to face the fire. "Alright, Hermione?" The voice asked her. She rubbed at her eyes and put the pillow aside. It was Ron.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm alright, Ron." She said sleepily. "I w-w-was just..." Hermione yawned, "sleeping. What is it?" She asked properly this time.

"You need to come over here, Hermione!" He repeated, looking absolutely jumpy in the fire. He looked like he could just soar, and Hermione was very suspicious with his look. Ron was smiling very widely and it looked like he was wearing a suit. A black tie, hanging from a collar that was covered up with a blue sweater. Something like they wore at school, except fancier.

"Are you wearing a _tie, _Ron?" Hermione asked, ignoring what he just said. Ron looked down and examined his attire, and looked up again sheepishly.

"Oh..." he said with a hearty smile. "I'll explain that. But - "

"What in the world are you looking so jumpy about?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, I'll be very happy to tell you when - "

"And _why _have you got a... a _suit _on?" Hermione continued.

"_Hermione!_" Ron yelled, to stop her from asking more questions. Abruptly, Hermione closed her mouth. She looked at him scoldingly and Ron just gave her a bashful expression. "Look, just come over here, will you? I have news."

"Why don't you just tell me now? I'm really very tired and I've got so much other things to finish for the ball. You have no idea how much work I need to put into this. And my goodness, I just slept for two hours! Now I'll have to work _really _late - "

"Just come, will you?" Ron begged, as Hermione gave him a confused look. "This is more important, trust me." He stated.

She looked at him with her very tired eyes and squinted them at the fire. For some reason, Ron looked like he really needed her there. She had to give in. "Oh, alright." She said, defeated once more. "I'll be there in a minute, just let me change clothes."

"Alright, see you in five!" He said happily, and his face disappeared from the fire.

Hermione sighed and pulled herself up from the couch she had been sleeping on. She was still in her work clothes and all the work she had brought home was still in a cluster on her table. Their was absolutely no way she could finish it now unless she stayed up into the hours of early morning. She would have no energy by the time she went to work.

Swiftly, Hermione put on a change of clothes. She put on the first thing she saw in her closet. By the time Hermione walked out of her room, she was wearing denim pants, a pink t-shirt and a large red sweater over top. In a quick motion Hermione put her hair into a loose pony tail. She went and took a heavy swig of coffee (for she would be needing it later) and then apparated quickly into Ron's flat.

* * *

"I'm here," she said to an empty looking flat, as Hermione popped in. It looked exactly like hers, except different colours, and a bit bigger, since it had two residents inside. The kitchen looked neat except for the sink. It had at least five plates in it, all dirty and unscrubbed, and two wine glasses. Hermione eyed them suspiciously.

"Ron?" She called out to the room. She heard two muffled voices. One was obviously Ron's and the other's was feminine sounding. It was Parvati. Hermione turned to face the room Ron shared with Parvati, and heard a giggle. She walked towards his bedroom door, but it flew open before she could reach it.

In Ron's arm was Parvati, who was giggling feverishly, and a bottle of wine in his other hand. The two looked absolutely cute the way they were standing there, and Hermione felt a little uncomfortable at the sight of her best friend making goo goo eyes at another girl.

"Hermione, you're here!" Ron exclaimed, setting the bottle of wine down on the nearest table. He kept Parvati in his arms.

"Hermione, it's nice to see you," Parvati greeted, detaching herself from Ron's arm. Hermione smiled at her and gave her a hug, which lasted for about a second, for she was back in Ron's arms.

"Did I interrupt dinner?" Hermione asked, lifting her chin towards the sink. "Hopefully not." She said, smiling at the cute couple before her.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Parvati said, hugging Ron close to her. "We wanted you here!" She insisted. Hermione looked at the two suspiciously. Parvati was in a formal dress, just as Ron was in a sort of formal suit. She eyed both of their attire, and looked up and down her own attire. Her cheeks flushed.

"You two are dressed so... so - formally!" Hermione said, giving her clothes a disgusted look, "If you had just told me that - "

"What you're wearing is _fine, _Hermione." Ron said, letting go of Parvati (but not before he kissed her lightly on the lips) and taking Hermione's hand. "We're just glad you're here to celebrate with us."

"Celebrate..? Celebrate what?" Hermione said suspiciously. She was looking at Parvati. Something about her seemed to glow. Hermione scanned her up and down. No, it wasn't her hair. No... nothing different on her face, other then that expression of hers. Her entire body seemed fine, in fact. Everything looked the same to her, but there was that one thing that was telling Hermione that Parvati was glowing for a reason. Until she saw her hand.

And the ring.

Instantly, Hermione's eyes widened into great brown orbs that would rival the eyes of a house elf. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. She looked down at Parvati's ring, and then at Parvati's widening smile, and Ron's nodding head.

"You - you - _really?_" Hermione stuttered out. Ron laughed and let go of Hermione's hand. He walked straight up to Hermione and gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek. He nodded.

"That's right Hermione," Ron said, resuming the position of having Parvati in his arms, "we're - "

"_Engaged!_" Hermione shrieked, jumping up and down. She clapped her hands together and jump/walked her way towards Parvati. She gave her the biggest bear hug, and kissed Ron on both cheeks. His ears went red. "You _finally _asked her! I can't believe it! _Congratulations!_" She yelled, hugging the both of them.

"Yeah, I know! Proposed exactly at midnight." Ron looked at Parvati as if she were the greatest prize in the world. "And she said yes." He said proudly, looking at the ring around her finger.

"Of course I said _yes, _Ron. Did you think I was going to say no?" Parvati chuckled, as she hugged Ron tightly. Ron laughed and turned to Hermione after Parvati let go. No wonder they were all looking so dolled up and fancy.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione repeated , obviously still very jumpy about the whole thing. "And you hadn't even told me you were going to do it!" She suddenly accused.

Ron looked at her shyly and said, "Well, of course I was planning to tell you when I would do it, but you've been so busy about the ball and everything..." he trailed off slowly.

Parvati nodded vigourously. "Yes, it's true, we've noticed how tired you've been looking these last few weeks. The ball's only a couple of days away, and Ron and I both know you need as much as time to be working on it as possible!"

Hermione sighed with a smile. "That makes sense," she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "But you know I would have dropped everything if you had told me, don't you Ron?" She added. Ron smiled and nodded his head in a sort of bow. Quickly dropping the subject, Hermione continued. "But anyways! You two! You're... engaged!" She exclaimed. It sounded so good in a sentence. Ron and Parvati. Engaged.

"Yes, I know, I can't even believe it myself..." Parvati said, admiring her new fiance. "I didn't know I could be so lucky." Hermione blushed at the two. They were being very gushy towards each other. "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Yes, me neither," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "everyone needs to know very soon, so we can start making the plans and organizing everything." Hermione's eyes widened with a smile, "But _no, _Hermione, you can't help Parvati organize the wedding. She's on my side about this. You're already working so hard on the ball. Okay?" Ron looked at her expectantly.

Hermione's smile immediately went away and she slouched just a bit when she stood. "Oh, alright...!" She complained. "But you know I would love to help any way I can – "

"Yes, of course we know!" Parvati interrupted.

"But we'll try not to make you so involved with the planning."

"Ronald!"

"Don't Ronald me, Hermione. I know how much you're working. I don't want to say it again." Ron said, showing a strict side of him. She immediately dropped it with a tiny shrug.

"Have you picked a date?" Hermione said, changing topic.

"Yes, in fact, we have!" Parvati piped up excitedly. She looked from Ron to Hermione, all smiles and giggles.

"Really?" Hermione asked interestedly. "When?"

Parvati exchanged happy looks with Ron. "Next week!"

_...Next what?_

"_Next week?_"

"Yes!" Parvati continued on happily. "That's why we need to let everyone know as soon as possible. Obviously, we don't want the wedding date to be in the same week as the ball you're planning Hermione," she explained while Hermione just gave her an unbelievable look, "if we did, everyone would forget. So, we could either do it before or after. And since Ron and I just couldn't wait... we decided next week!"

Hermione stared blankly at the two.

"We know it's a bit quick and rushed..." Ron chimed in, explaining more, "but besides, it won't be fancy. It'll be a backyard wedding at my house, and only family is invited. Of course, you can bring anyone you like, if you want, Hermione," Ron added with a smile.

But Hermione continued to stare. She might have raised an eyebrow.

"...Next week," she repeated, almost breathlessly, "Next week!" She exclaimed in almost a whisper. "But, where will I ever find the time to come to the wedding if I'm busy planning at the Ministry? And I need to buy a dress, and I have no time for that!" Hermione panicked, rasing her voice a little.

"Hermione! It's okay!" Parvati said, walking over and patting her on the shoulder. "You'll be one of my brides maids, that is, if you accept," Parvati said, giving Hermione such a sweet smile that Hermione wouldn't refuse, even if she tried.

"Brides maid? Of course!" She answered. "But... the dress, and the – "

"_Don't _worry, I've got it all planned out." Parvati reassured. "I'll be picking out the designs for the brides maid dresses, so you shouldn't have to be panicked. I'm handling it, remember?" Parvati reminded.

Hermione nodded and looked at Ron. "You're both positive about next week?" She asked.

"Positive." The couple said together.

"Alright... next week it is." Hermione stated. Immediately the two smiled jovially and went back into the others arms, kissing so passionately that Hermione flushed once again.

"You wait till everyone hears about this," Ron exclaimed, after kissing Parvati.

Hermione smiled and nodded. For some reason, the whole scene didn't seem to feel right. Like a little something was missing. But what could it have been? Her best friend was getting married to one of her closest friends, and she was a brides maid! And then suddenly, thinking about the engagement and the marriage, Hermione knew.

It was her that was supposed to be happy and getting married. It was her that was supposed to be picking out brides maids and designing dresses. She was supposed to marry. She was supposed to marry Harry.

"Imagine the look on Harry's face if he knew," Ron said, in the middle of all the excitement. Hermione's head shot up.

Sadly, but hiding it very quickly, Hermione smiled again, looking at the couple. "We'll, I'm sure Harry would be very happy if he knew..."

* * *

The news about Ron and Parvati's engagement travelled quickly among the wizarding community in the next day. It had only been a few hours and already the entire Weasley clan (which was very large), the Patil family, some medi-wizards and nurses at Mungo's, some of the Ministry and others were already informed about it. It was even mentioned in the _Prophet.  
_  
Ron was probably the happiest person about this. He was showing it off down the halls of the hospital and bringing his new fiance everywhere with him, showcasing her engagement ring. It was largely talked about among the people because the Weasley and Patil family were well loved, and of course, everyone wanted to be a part of it. Naturally, Ron was sure to include that only family, and close friends to the bride or grooms family were allowed to come. Many were disappointed but still, they were quite happy for the couple. 

"Isn't it just absolutely wonderful?" Hermione exclaimed in the middle of work. She was currently running a finger up and down a stem of a flower, for her and Draco were on another business mission. This time it was for the flowers.

Draco smiled and picked up a flower, examining it. "Yes, it is. I'm very glad for Weasley and Patil."

"_Must _you call them by their last names?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Besides, I still call you Granger, don't I?"

"Yes, but that's because I don't mind. I'm sure Ron and Parvati would mind if they heard it."

"Well, they haven't. If I should see them in person than I will gladly call them by their first names. Happy?" He said with a smile towards Hermione.

"I suppose," she answered, a bit distracted. The many flowers in the flowery were just so dolled up and way to fancy, none of them seemed to fit the look they were looking for.

"Find anything suitable yet?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione and the way she was eyeing a certain pink flower with petals that had watermelon green scales on them. They were bristling every now and then.

"Nothing," Hermione said hopelessly, walking over to another aisle. Draco followed.

"Don't worry, we'll find one." He assured her.

"Well, I hope we find one soon, because I'm meeting Ron and Parvati for break. We're going to lunch together with the Weasley family. You can just imagine everyone all over them, talking plans and everything. It's going to be torture for Ron."

Draco chuckled. "Just hope he survives for the wedding."

"Oooh, how's this?" Hermione said, not hearing what Draco said. She picked up a flower that was in a vase with others. The vase was beneath a glowing lamp light and the flower had white petals that pointed outwards in a curve, and a sky blue stem. Inside the flower was a dark blue bud that opened up and then closed over and over again.

"It looks nice." He commented, walking over to the flower. "What's it called?"

"It's called..." Hermione looked down at the label which was attached on the vase. "Parfum Blume."

"Hmm," Draco said, thinking. "It seems to fit the occasion. Does it have anything describing the flower on there?"

"Let's see..." Hermione flipped over the label. "Oh, yeah it does. It says: '_Parfum Blume is a German flower, growing only on the most delicate and softest ground. It blooms most beautifully when it's surroundings are lively and joyful. It withers and will most probably die when the environment is morose and glum. Instructions: To keep in it's growing state, put under a soft light. For it to be in full bloom, surround it in happy environment. No need to water if put in this surrounding._' There's a picture of the flower when it's in full bloom."

Hermione pointed beneath the paragraph, and there was a picture of the exact same flower, except the dark blue bud was fully opened and it had another bud opened except a bit lighter, and within that one was another bud that was lighter than that, and on and on until there was no room for another bud and the colour blue could go no lighter.

"It looks beautiful." Draco said, looking at the example picture. "You think we should use it?"

"Oh yes," Hermione said delightfully, walking over to the counter, "I think that we should definitely use it. It's absolutely perfect for the event. Most likely, everyone will be happy and having a good time at the ball, so it will have no problem blooming."

"Right," Draco agreed, catching up with her.

The two went up to the cashier and ordered a few hundred to be at the ball. Draco payed the flowery more kindly then he should have, and asked for his own flower of the Parfum Blume.

"Of course, sir. Would you like a lamp light to go with it?" The lady cashier asked.

"No, that's okay. I don't think I'll be needing it." He said, waving his hand.

"Yes, sir."

After the lady gave a little bow towards Draco, he smirked and turned to look at Hermione. She wasn't focusing, because she was humming to herself quietly, looking all around the shop.

"See anything interesting...?" He asked her, wondering what she was staring at.

"Oh, no. Just looking. I'll be walking around if you need me." She said, leaving Draco at the counter. He watched her walk over to a shelf that had baby tree's that were growing peaches and apples on them. Almost as soon as he turned his back back to face the counter, the cashier lady came back with the one Parfum Blume in her hands.

"Thank you for shopping at Fiona's Flowery, Mister Malfoy. Here is your Parfum Blume and your change." She handed him a few sickles and a galleon for the flower, and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks," he said, walking over to Hermione.

"Let's go," he said, jerking his heard towards the door. "I've already filled out the papers and everything, so we can leave."

"Oh good," Hermione said, removing her eyes from the baby trees. "Why've you got a parfum blume in your hands?" She asked, noticing it clutched tightly but softly in his fingers. He looked at it as if he hadn't seen it, and smirked.

"Oh this," he said, pointing at it with the other hand.

"Yes, that." Hermione said, an eyebrow slightly arched.

"Are you happy right now?" He asked, putting the flower behind his back. Hermione's eyebrow arched even more at the sudden quesiton. She bit her lip and her forehead scrunched in confusion. Draco always had to confuse her like this.

"...Yes." She answered, ignoring the suddeness of the question.

"Are you sure?" He asked, keeping the flower still behind his back.

"Yes." She said confidently.

"Okay, good." He removed the flower from behind his back and held it at arms length in front of Hermione. She looked at it, eyebrow still raised, but with a questioning expression.

"What? It's for me?" She asked, slowly taking out a hand to reach for it.

"Well, maybe." He said, pulling it away from her. Hermione's arm went lip.

"Maybe? What's that mean?" She asked, a grin playing around her lips.

"It means it's yours, but _only _if you accept my invitation."

"You're invitation? To what?"

"Dinner. At my house; to celebrate the planning of this ball."

"Celebration? Already? But the ball is still at least two weeks away - "

"But we've finished the planning completely. The only thing left is the rearranging of the ballroom which is not our job. All we have to do is supervise it. Technically, we're done." He said, finalizing the statement 'we're done.'

Hermione stared at him and then the flower. She had completely forgotten that this was their last business trip together as partners. The only thing they would have left to do was making sure everything went right. She forgot with all the other things going that this was it.

"You're right," she said in realization. "This is our last business mission!" She exclaimed.

"Sad, I know." He said jokingly. Hermione grinned. "So, do you except my invitation or not, Granger?" He asked, a slight frown on his lips.

Again, Hermione bit her lip, wondering whether she should except it or not. It's not that she thought this was a date or anything, but it might be close to being one. She hadn't been on one since she was with Harry, and to do it again for the first time with Draco Malfoy? What a thing to do.

"This isn't like... a date or anything?" She asked, making sure.

Draco looked blank for about a moment and then quickly recovered, putting a smile on his face. "No, no, not a date." He stated. "Just a celebration. For our very good work."

Hermione stopped biting her lip and gave him a sheepish grin. "Alright, then. I accept you're invitation Draco Malfoy."

"Great." He said, putting the flower at arms length again. "You may have you're flower now." Immediately, Hermione took it, and smelled it's perfume. It was a mix of fresh fruit and of something you would typically smell on a summers day. Immediately, she felt very happy, and the bud in the flower perked up.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, pulling out a petal and placing it on her palm. "Here." She took Draco's hand (she thought he tensed up for a moment) and turned it over, so that his palm was facing up. She placed her own on top of his and dropped the petal onto his. "For you." She said.

Hesitantly, Draco put the palm with the petal up to his eyes. He admired it for a moment and said a hardly audible 'thanks.' Hermione smiled at him.

"No problem."

She skipped towards the door, a clearly noticeable smile on her face. It was as if the flower lightened up her mood. She loved it.

As she left Draco standing there, staring at a petal, a thought had filled her head. _Draco Malfoy asked you out. _But he said it wasn't a date. _But you know it was for a date. _No, he said it wasn't. _Don't kid yourself, Hermione. _She had no idea that she and Draco had gotten close enough to actually go out on a... date? Boy, had things changed quickly.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Personally, I like this chapter xD. I think it's cute. Especially the title. It was formally going to be called 'Surprises, Surprises,' because of the engagement and draco asking hermione out, but when the whole petal thing came into my head, I thought I would just change it. xD.

Okay. Sorry if things are going a bit fast. GASH. be merciful and review, please/

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina


	7. Dinner at Malfoy's Manor

Authors Notes: What rhymes with eleven? SEVEN! Chapter 7! Wee!

_'Dirty Work'_

**Dinner at Malfoy's Manor **

"Picture, people! Picture!"

"Aww, Mum, can't we do this later?"

"No, Ron! We need to save as many memories as possible!"

"I don't think I want to remember this..."

The entire Weasley family, from Great Aunt Muriel to Percy (who had long been accepted back into their home) were at the Burrow, in the backyard, clobbering both Ron and Parvati with hugs. Right now, everyone was gathering for a large famliy picture, and everyone had to be squeezed in. At the moment, Hermione was in between Ron's second cousin twice removed, and George, who was scowling at his Mother, because she made him do his hair.

"Smile, everyone!" Said Mister Weasley, who was holding a large camera in front of the entire group. Everyone smiled a cheesy grin.

A large click went off, and the moment it was over, everyone was off each other, going back to their lunch table, including Hermione. She had been in enough family photos.

This was not the luncheon that she was having with Ron and Parvati the day she went with Draco to the flowery. That had happened a few days ago, and it was very enjoyable. Now, this was another one she had been invited to, and she just couldn't refuse. Besides, this time the whole Weasley clan was going to be there, and Hermione thought it would be fun if she finally met them all.

It was the day before her 'date' (she still didn't know what to think of it) with Draco, and she wasn't all that excited about it. If anything, she was a bit nervous, and a tad bit paranoid about it. If anyone mentioned work with Draco, she would instantly go stiff. She didn't understand it. It wasn't like she was committing a crime.

"Hermione, come over here!" Ginny beckoned, sitting on a patio chair around a table. Ron and Parvati were supposed to be seated with them also, but at the moment they were still being smothered with kisses.

"Hey, Gin!" Hermione greeted, happily taking a seat. "Whatsup?"

"Nothing, just watching Ron being tortured by our entire family. It's a bit fun, really." She said, taking a sip from some of her lemonade. Hermione chuckled. "Mum's going a bit crazy with the pictures, isn't she?"

"Truthfully, yes, but I think it's cute." Hermione said, shrugging slightly.

"You wait till Parvati's family finally comes to one of these. She'll go mad. And so will the reporters." Hermione laughed out loud.

"You think reporters will want news on this?"

"Oh, for sure. This is juicy news to the wizarding world. I wouldn't be surprised if I found one hiding in the thorn bush over there." Ginny pointed. Hermione laughed again and rested her head on the table.

"Right."

"Anything new with you?" Ginny asked, forgetting the topic.

"Not really," Hermione half lied. "Just work. It's really hard. I suppose you're going to the ball?" She questioned.

"Ah, the ball..." Ginny said, putting down her lemonade. "Yes, I'm going. But I think I'll be going by myself."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Gin." Hermione said, patting her on the shoulder. Ginny looked at her exasperatedly.

"Nothing wrong? Hermione, I was supposed to be going with Dean! But we're on a 'break.'" She admitted sullenly.

"A break?" Hermione smiled slightly. "Well, what's that supposed to be?"

"I don't know!" Ginny said, throwing her hands into the air. "You tell me."

Hermione laughed. "Gin, calm down, he'll come around."

"Boys..." Ginny whispered angrily as she took a large gulp out of her lemonade.

"Tell me about it..." Hermione half whispered to herself. Ginny looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What? Oh - nothing."

"Hermione, don't lie! What did you say?"

"Nothi - "

"You have something going on with a boy right now, don't you?" Ginny said, her eagerness to find out definitely showing.

"I never said that!"

"But I heard what you said!"

"That could've meant anything!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're involved with a boy at the moment!" Ginny said. "Aren't you!" Her voice raised instantly. Immediately, Hermione flapped her hands up and down, signaling Ginny to keep her voice down. She put her index finger up to her lips and said an angry 'shh!'

Ginny's mouth opened slightly and her eyebrows raised slyly. "What's going on?" She said quietly to Hermione.

"I'll tell you later."

"But, Hermione! I want to know now!" Ginny pouted slightly, her head a bit bowed.

Hermione looked at her angrily, and flashed a look around the backyard. It was much to crowded for her to tell Ginny what was going on. She jerked her heard towards the house and stood up. Following suit, Ginny did the same thing, carrying her lemonade along with her.

Silently the two crept out of the backyard, waving and smiling at everyone they passed, trying to look casual. They made their way up to Ginny's former room, which was still the same as it used to be, and seated themselves on her bed, which still had covers.

"Tell me!" Ginny said to Hermione, after she dropped herself down on her bed.

"Boy am I glad to be out of there," Hermione sighed, seating herself on the bed and leaning on the bed post.

"Don't try and change the subject," Ginny scolded, pointing a finger at her. "You can't fool me, Hermione." She said testily. Hermione sighed and pouted at Ginny.

"Fine," she said, giving up. "So there is a guy. But!" She said, before Ginny got to excited, "It's nothing serious... er... I don't think at least." She stated in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't think!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "You've got to know!"

"Gin, give me a break okay?" She rubbed her temples, putting pressure on them. "We've never really shown any interest in each other. We just happen to be together a lot. Besides, he said it wasn't a date!"

"Hermione, don't be thick. Of course he said it wasn't a date. Just so he wouldn't freak you out or anything. Duh." Ginny said, as if that were completely obvious. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't look the type to lie, Gin. If he says it's not a date, then it's not a date."

"Alright," Ginny said, none to convincingly. "If you say so." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny and let out a long sigh. She was really confused about the whole thing, to be honest. A date or no date? Just a celebration? She had no idea.

"Okay, so quit holding it off. Who is he?" Ginny said, while Hermione was contemplating her thoughts. She looked up in surprise and then put her head back down, thinking.

"The most unbelievable guy I could go out with."

"Who?" Ginny asked eagerly.

Hermione said angrily to herself. "Harry would never forgive me if he ever knew." She stood up and walked over to the closest window, opening it up and letting the breeze come in. It was a beautiful spring day. To bad she wasn't really in the mood to enjoy it.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and sat down on a box that was right next to the window sill. "It doesn't matter who he is, Hermione. Harry's gone, remember?"

"You don't have to remind me," Hermione snapped, seating herself as well and perching her head up on the window sill. Ginny stared at her with sad eyes.

"You deserve to go out, Hermione. Just this once. I'm sure Harry would be glad to find out that you're not depressed over him anymore, and that you're finally enjoying yourself."

"But the person I'm enjoying myself with, Gin! He'd hate it!" Hermione exclaimed, whining through the window. She stuck her hand out, and touched a nearby branch that was attached to a tree. It was old and twitchy, but this didn't stop Hermione from stroking it.

"Who is he, Hermione?" Ginny asked softly, bringing her box closer to Hermione. "I won't judge you. Or him."

"Promise?" She almost begged.

"Yes." Ginny said confidently.

"It's... Draco. Draco Malfoy." Hermione confessed. Carelessly, she flicked a beetle off from the branch, forgetting that she was afraid of insects. She didn't dare focus on Ginny, and see her reaction. She didn't want to see the ashamed look on her face.

Instead of hearing a cry of outrage, to Hermione's surprise, she heard a sharp in take of breath. Slowly, she swivelled around on her seat and looked at Ginny.

"Am I that bad of a person, Gin?" She asked miserably.

"No! Not even, Hermione!" She looked at her surprisingly.

"Really? Even if it is, Malfoy?" She dared to question.

"Alright, well, maybe that part is a bit surprising - " Hermione looked at Ginny helplessly, "_but, _it's not a sin. You told me that he changed so... I believe you."

"Really? You don't think it's... some sort of betrayal? Because you know how much Harry and Malfoy hated each other back in school!"

"But Malfoy's not in school anymore, Hermione. Remember that it's been months since we've actually spoken to the guy, and we don't even really know him. It's not betrayal. Harry would have to understand. You're not his fiance anymore."

Hermione winced at that last comment, but she pretended not to hear it. She focused her eyes back outside the window. "If I still had been..." She trailed off, not knowing what would come next.

"Then you would marry, have plenty of children and live happily ever after? That is so cliche, Hermione." She smirked and chuckled to herself. She couldn't help it.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Hermione said sadly, staring at the sky outside. Ginny moved her box closer and rubbed Hermione on the back.

"Ron told me your theory about Harry still being alive," Ginny said consolingly, continuing to rub her back up and down. "Do you really think so?" She asked.

Hermione sighed sadly again. "Yes... no... I don't know, Gin. I can't think anymore."

"Well, you know that it can't possibly be true - "

"And why not?" Hermione snapped.

"...Ron told you why, didn't he? Harry would have shown up by now... not leave us in this misery."

"He may have his reasons!" Hermione continued.

"You're joking me right?" Ginny said, momentarily stopping to rub Hermione on the back. "Like what?" She said a bit testily.

"...I - I - I don't know! There are still some death eaters out there, what if they have something to do with it? Gosh, Gin, I don't have all the answers!"

Ginny looked at Hermione sadly, almost pitifully, and gave her a hug. Hermione, unwilling to accept it at first, forced herself to hug Ginny back. After all, she was just trying to help.

"I want my cliche fairty tale, Gin." Hermione whined softly, letting go of her friend.

"Well you will, Hermione. Just not with Harry. These things have there ways of working themselves out. Don't punish yourself. Go on this date and have a great time with Malfoy. God knows you deserve it, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione arrived on the property of Malfoy Manor at exactly 7:00pm. Draco had owled her earlier, telling her when to show up and where his manor was, even though it wasn't neccessary. Besides, flooing there was easy. There was just the nasty down side of being covered in soot.

Swiftly, she walked up towards the gate that had a large 'M' on it, and pushed it aside. It swung itself open, making a creaking noise. Hermione walked through and trotted on the winding stone path that lead to the large mansion in front of her.

Draco's grass was finely trimmed, and he had a fountain of a dragon on one side of his lawn. On the other there was a snake, and each of them had water erupting from their mouths.

As Hermione got up to the door she pounded a door knocker that was of the letter 'M.' Standing aside, she looked up and down and examined his home. It was very charming, and looked extremely fine. Everything that was on the property looked like it was expensive. The home had a sort of ancient feeling to it that Hermione could only guess was because of the former Malfoy members that had long since gone.

Before getting the chance to admire anything else that was on the front yard of Draco's home, the door flung open, to show only the inside of Draco's home. Hermione stuck her head inside, and looked around. No one was there.

"...Hello?" She asked hesitantly to no one in particular.

"Down here miss!" She heard something squeal. Instincitvely, Hermione looked down, and saw the large green orbs of a house elf. She stepped back and bowed her head a little, to see the elf better.

"Oh... hi," she said kindly, examining the elf, "have I got the right manor?" She asked shyly.

"Yes, miss. Master Malfoy says he is expecting company. Master Malfoy would like Tibby to bring miss to main living room. Please, come in, miss." The elf said, as if rehearsed.

Hesitantly, Hermione stepped through the door and inside the large house. It had to have at least seven floors (or maybe even more) to it, because the winding steps in the middle of what she expected to be the ground floor seemed to go on and on.

Everything, like side tables, mirrors, or vases looked extremely fancy, and clean, as if they were cleaned and polished everyday. Draco's mansion was extremely huge.

"Follow Tibby, please, miss." The elf said, leading Hermione to the left side of the ground floor. She followed, finding it hard to keep up, since her eyes were getting very distracted at the many objects and fancy things that were to the side.

"Where's Malfoy, Tibby?" Hermione asked, as she was being lead to the main living room.

"Master Malfoy is in his library reading, miss."

"Oh. So will I be waiting for him in the dining room, Tibby?"

"Tibby does not know, miss. Master Malfoy may already be done his evening reading. Tibby thinks Master Malfoy is waiting for miss in main living room now."

"Alright," Hermione said, following the elf around.

They had been wandering, twisting and turning all around the house for at least five minutes until Tibby came to a halt. Abruptly, Hermione did the same.

"Are we in the main living room yet, Tibby?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, miss. You may take a seat now," the elf said kindly. Obediently, Hermione took a seat onto a red leather couch, which was around a large coffee table. Arm chairs and a fireplace were also around the room, silent and unmoving. Although, there was a small fire crackling in the fireplace.

The elf left quietly, leaving Hermione to sit and wait uncomfortably. It wasn't the couch, she knew that.

Looking around the living room, Hermione saw pictures of Draco everywhere. One was a toddler picture of him, riding a toy broom with a friend, whom she guessed was a younger Blaise Zabini. There was one of Draco, looking a bit older, in Hogwarts uniform, wearing the ceremonial hat. It was probably his first day going to school. Another was a fully grown Draco, resembling the one today, holding a scroll. It was their gradutaion picture.

She eyed a certain picture, in which Draco was smiling unusually happily with his Father, who had a proud arm around his son's shoulder. Both were smiling very much, and Hermione could tell that Draco indeed was very happy in the picture.

"That was after I'd graduated. I got 'Outstanding,' on all my NEWT's. Father was very proud." Said a voice from behind Hermione. Quickly, she turned around, her cheeks a little flushed.

"Oh, sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean to pry or anything - "

"No, no, it's alright. That's one of my favourite pictures."

"Really? Why?" Hermione asked, before she realized the words were out of her mouth.

Draco chuckled and picked it up, admiring the moving photo. "It was one of the rare moments in which my Father was proud of me," he said, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, I see..." She said quietly. This was not how she wanted to start the dinner.

Heaving a large sigh, Draco put the photo down and turned to Hermione with a smile. "You're here," he announced, his hands inside his suit pocket. He was dressed very formally. As was Hermione.

"Yes, indeed, I am."

"Sorry that I had to make you wait. I was upstairs reading a novel."

"It's alright. I got the time to admire you're home. It looks very nice, Malfoy, really."

He laughed and walked over to the door that lead to somewhere else. Quickly, Hermione followed. "Yes, well, I'm glad I inherited it after my Mother and Father. It's just me and a few house elves now, but I'm glad I have it all to myself."

"You're very lucky. How many floors do you have?" Hermione asked out of pure interest.

"Ten. This is the main floor, where I spend most of my time. Upstairs is usually where I read and work. The rest of the floors are just extra space with extra rooms and extra everything."

"Really?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"Mmhmm. Oh, except for the libraries. I have a few. Five I think. I have about fifteen spare rooms, ten bathrooms, three offices, two pools, one mini quidditch pitch, twenty storage closets and two servant bedrooms for the house elves. There's much more, but I don't think I've got the breath to name them all."

Hermione stared at Draco wide eyed at all the space he had inside his home. "You have five libraries? All insanely large, I suppose?" Hermione asked, looking upwards.

"Yep," Draco said easily, leading her into what Hermione assumed was the dining room. There was a long table with twelve seats all around it and two main chairs at either end. "If you like, I could take you up there after the dinner. You can explore as well. There are even some rooms I don't even know about in here," Draco added, while pulling out a chair.

"Wow," Hermione said breathlessly, still very amazed.

"Wait," Draco said, stopping her from pulling out her own chair. "This won't do," he said, putting a hand to his chin and examining the table. "It's too big for just two people."

"Yeah, it is," Hermione agreed.

"Step back." Draco said. Obediently, Hermione took a few steps back.

Draco muttered a spell under his breath and the table turned into a perfectly suitable one for two people. It was large enough for plates and food to be placed on it, and napkins, eating utensils and bread baskets as well. It was very well conjured.

"Nice," Hermione commented, pulling out her seat and sitting down.

"Thanks," Draco said, pulling out his own. "Seventh year, transfiguration, Granger."

Hermione smirked and placed her hands down on the table. "What time will dinner be served?" She asked Draco.

"Right now," Draco said, holding up his right hand and snapping his fingers.

Right after Draco had snapped, a group of five house elves came walking out, one with two plates, the other with forks, spoons and knives, one with napkins and the other two carrying food. Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Very useful house elves, you have, Malfoy." She said.

"Yeah. I'm nice to them most of the time, but I'm not usually the kind to sit down and make chit chat with them everyday."

"I figured," Hermione said, picking up the fork and spoon that a house elf had placed in front of her. They all formed a line in front of Hermione and Draco and bowed till their noses touched the floor, and walked out in single file, back int what Hermione guessed was the kitchen.

"Our first course," Draco said, pulling out a napkin and spreading it across his lap. Hermione did the same. "Is duck confit with braised red cabbage." He swung one arm slowly over the tray of food to showcase it and then did the same to another. "And our second dish is langoustine and mussel chowder with herb celery."

Hermione looked down at both trays and smelled them from where she sat. Hopefully they tasted as good as they smelled.

"It looks wonderful," She said, looking down at them.

"Dessert, if you even want any, is a traditional english trifle."

"That sounds good,"

"Oh yes. The house elves took plenty of time preparing this."

"Okay. I'll enjoy it for their sake." Hermione said, a smile playing around her face. Draco chuckled and handed her the first tray. Gladly, Hermione took it and began piling food onto her plate. She already had the feeling she was going to enjoy this dinner.

* * *

After finishing two courses, Draco and Hermione were now eating down the traditional english trifle. The dinner had been filled with talks and arguements about novels, ministry workers they liked, and many stories about anything.

"I remember when I was young, Father used to take me on horse rides to Gajik's Lake. It's a famous lake where Gajik, the inventor of the first model broom used to spend his vacation times."

"Mmm, well that must have been fun."

"It was. Sometimes we would bring Mother, but she wasn't the type to go out on hikes."

"Yes, same with mine. Everytime my Father and I would go to a campsite, my Mother would always stay home."

The two laughed together and Draco poured wine into both his and Hermione's glasses. He waited till it was almost full to the brim and then did the same to Hermione's. Gladly, she took the glass and brought it up to her lips.

"Wait," Draco said, taking his glass as well, but not to his lips, "a toast, first."

"To our amazing job on planning the amazing Charity Ball?" Hermione suggested, a smirk on her face.

"Yes. To a wonderful job well done by you and me. Cheers," he congratulated, bringing his glass towards Hermione's. With a little clink, the glasses toasted, and Draco sipped on his own. Hermione drank her's down in one gulp. She held it out for Draco to pour more, and he did so.

"It's a bit sad knowing that we're almost done." Hermione said a little sadly, her head resting on her hand. Draco took another sip of his wine and nodded.

"Yes, it kind of is. After the Ball it will be quite boring."

"I know. But this month I can tell will be very exciting. Since Ron and Parvati are getting married in just two short days, and the ball is a few days away, I can almost tell it will be very fun."

"Well, the Ball yes, the wedding, no." Draco said.

"Why not the wedding?" Hermione asked, sipping on her wine a little bit.

"Because I wasn't invited, Granger," Draco answered.

"Oh," Hermione said, putting her wine glass on the table, "I forgot," she added.

"But I'm not mad. I wasn't expecting to get one. After all, your group and I were never really the closest of friends." He chuckled slightly.

"Yes... that's true," Hermione said, contemplating her thoughts a little bit. "I wonder why..." She asked.

Draco snorted and put his own glass down. "Other than the fact that I strongly disliked Potter and he was your best friend?"

"Well... I was muggle born." Hermione suggested.

Draco waved a hand and shook his head. "That was just an excuse to dislike you. Potter was the real reason." He stated. "And since I disliked Potter and anyone who was friends with him, then I disliked you," he reasoned.

"...Okay?" Hermine said, puzzled.

Draco laughed and waved his hand again. "Nevermind, Granger. My reason's were very hard for me to understand as well."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "Harry probably disliked you for the same reasons." She added.

Malfoy raised an amused eyebrow and took a bite out of his trifle. "How?" He inquired.

"Well, he hated Voldemort, and anyone who had connections to him, and well, you're father being... well, you know. It was the same thing with him I suppose." She thought.

Draco puckered his lips as if thinking and then nodded, showing a smile. "I understand," he said. "Potter had his reasons." He added.

Hermione smiled at him and covered up a sad sigh with a chuckle. Honestly, she didn't like talking about Harry as if he weren't there anymore. It was usually her that started it though, just because she could never drop it.

She changed the topic quickly.

"Do you have anymore stories with your father?" She asked, taking a few bites from her trifle.

"Not really," Draco said, sighing a bit bitterly. "Father and I never really did anything together as I grew up. He was never the type to have Father and Son chit chats or games."

"Why not?" Hermione had to ask.

"I don't know. I suppose as the war came closer, he was more involved with death eater missions. I'm not sure."

"I see," Hermione commented, leaning her head to the side a little. "Do you know what happened to the others?" She asked.

Draco looked up from his food, a little surprised and smiled a little bit. "No, I don't know what happened to the rest of the death eaters, if that's who you're referring to. I know there's still some out there..." He said, looking out the nearest window, "but I know they wouldn't dare show themselves. Without Voldemort they're nothing."

He walked over to the nearest window and opened it up, letting the cool breeze inside. He held his hand out and Hermione heard a slapping noise. "What was that?" She asked.

"Sorry. A bug." He said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows a little but Draco went on. "The only reason they would attack again is if someone they really hated were still around. Like Dumbledore and Potter. But since they're both dead, you shouldn't expect them to turn up any time soon. "

Hermione smiled at him weakly and looked down at her food. That made sense, but hearing Harry being dead coming from Draco was a little sad to her. Draco must have noticed, because he chuckled and poured some wine into her glass.

"Did you know that when I was talking to a wizard who's memory just got obliviated back when Fudge was back in power, and I mentioned his name, then he said 'No thanks, I'm not hungry.'"

She smiled at his attempt to make her laugh but she just continued to look down at her food and placed her fork down. "I'm full, Malfoy," she declared, as she folded up the napkin that was on her lap. She placed it on the table.

"Really? You haven't even finished your trifle - "

"Because I'm full," she said a bit snappishly, while standing up.

"Oh - um - okay." Draco said, standing up as well. "I'll call the house elves to clean this up. If you like we can still go up to my libraries like I mentioned before - "

"No, I can't," Hermione lied, as she walked out of thet dining room door. Draco followed her. "I'm helping Parvati plan some stuff for the wedding tonight..." she trailed on, knowing that Ron had ordered her not too. "She's expecting me so..."

"Oh, alright - " Draco said, quickly walking in front of her to get to the door. He opened it quickly for her and stopped Hermione from walking through without saying goodbye. He held her at her shoulders to steady her and Hermione stopped abruptly.

"Thank you for coming," Draco said, holding out a hand.

Hermione looked down at it with a scrunched forehead, but took it anyways. Draco shook it heartily. "I had a good time," he said.

The handshake stopped for a moment and Hermione looked down at it with a weak sort of smile. Draco noticed, which Hermione hadn't meant, and quickly let go. She looked up at him shlyly and said a hardly audible, "Yes, myself as well."

Draco, in what was a large surprise to Hermione, outstretched his arms and gave her a small hug. That was definitely not like a Malfoy.

"Erm..." Draco said, after letting her go, "I'll see you at work then," he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

She felt a little bad that she hadn't returned the hug and left the dining table so quickly. To Hermione's own surprise once more, she found herself leaning inwards to Draco, and saw, as if she were watching from a distant, herself kissing Draco lightly on the cheek. She thought she heard a click of something, but then quickly disconnected the contact. It was probably the smack she made on his cheek.

Draco flushed a little bit and walked backed, waving at Hermione. "I'll see you at work too," Hermione said, before turning her back on him.

So, the dinner hadn't been a complete disaster. It went better then Hermione had thought. She just didn't know that it would end up with her kissing him on the cheek, and that a certain someone was watching the scene on the sidelines.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Dun dun dun... who could it be? I dropped about a million hints in this chapter about certain things to come (a million is an exaggeration, sorry) so if you're so CURIOUS to find out, read it over. CAREFUL not to mention who it is in the review if you figure it out and anything else...! Hopefully i wasnt to OBVIOUS about it. And sorry if i forgot some accents. i was to lazy to add them xD.

ANYWAYS. Review if you read it! I LOVE YOU IF YOU DO! Thanks xD.

Yours always,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	8. Skeeter's Score

Authors Notes: sevengee back with another chapter! Read it and review it!

_'Dirty Work'_

**Skeeter's Score**

"Morning, Hermione." Greeted Ron, as he stepped through her fireplace, covered completely in soot. Quickly, he brushed himself off. "Ready for breakfast?" He called out.

Swiftly, Hermione rushed out of her bedroom, buttoning up her cloak, and picking up her suitcase, which leaned on one of the stools inside her kitchen. She looked at Ron and smiled. "Now I am," she declared, walking up to him, "I don't think I should be late this morning... so we have a fully thirty minutes of breakfast."

"Great," he commented, leading her out of her flat and shutting the door.

Although they could just easily apparate themselves to the breakfast place where they would be eating, the two had thought it better to enjoy the day and walk to their destination. It wasn't often you would find a perfectly sunny day that was just pleading for you to relax in it. They hadn't hesitated once to stroll around for a little while.

The two both stepped out of the flat building, arm in arm, taking in the sweet sunny day. This was one of Ron's last day as a "single" man, and Hermione wanted him to enjoy it. Besides, who better to enjoy it with then with his best friend?

"So, Mister Soon-to-become-married-man, how do you feel?" Hermione asked humourously.

"Like I could just jump off a building and fly," he laughed, skipping a little bit. "I'm going to be a married man in the next 48 hours. I should spend this time wisely," he said to her.

"Of course," Hermione agreed, as they turned around a corner. "Shall we take a detour through the park?"

"Alright," Ron said, unweaving his arm from Hermione's. He stuffed them in his cloak pockets and hunched up his shoulders. "A bit cold for a sunny day, don't you think?" He asked.

"Sadly, yes. Better hope your wedding day isn't like this."

"It won't be. It's going to be perfect. I'm telling you, you'll see."

"I can hardly wait," Hermione giggled.

"Me neither," Ron said heartily, looking around the parks scenery. The tree's were just about blooming since spring was already taking over, and the grass was greener then ever. A squirrel or bird would come across and they would disappear quickly into their nests or up into a tree. Ron chuckled.

"So how was that... thing, with Malfoy?" He ventured to ask.

Of course, Hermione had told him that she would be having a dinner with Draco. What kind of friend would she be if she hadn't? It wasn't surprising to her that Ron didn't take it well, but she told him it was just a dinner, not a date. Although the news of Hermione going out with another person would sound good to Ron, he just didn't like it at that moment. He didn't even like it then.

"That _thing _Ronald, was a _dinner. _And it went fine, thank you very much." She replied testily.

"A dinner. Right," he said skeptically, hardly a grin on his face. "It definitely wasn't a date."

"It wasn't!" She continued hotily, glaring at Ron playfully. "All we did was eat and have drinks. That's all." She half lied.

"Oh? Food and champagne? Now it definitely isn't a date!" He went on skeptically. Hermione slapped him hard on the arm.

"You know what I mean. Nothing more happened than us talking." She guaranteed Ron. What a lie.

"Right." He said again, laughing a little bit. "Just a few weeks working with Malfoy and already you like him?" He asked.

Hermione slapped him again on the arm. This time a bit harder. "I don't like Malfoy!" She denied.

"Oh, you don't?" He said with more sarcasm. "Because it would seem like it to me, somtimes. Especially with all that time you two spend together. Lunch. _Dinner._"

"You know it's mainly for the ball, Ron!" Hermione complained, as she strolled along with him. He thrust his head up and laughed.

"I'm only teasing, calm your broomsticks." He said to her, while patting her on the shoulder. "But you two do sound a little suspicious."

"Oh, shove it." Hermione said to him jokingly as they went over and sat down on a bench that was nearby. "The only thing that should be suspicious about us is how we're planning the ball."

"Ah, yes, the ball. How's that going anyways?"

"Great. Just a few more stages of preparing left and that's it."

"Anything new going on in the Ministry?"

"Oh!" Hermione clapped her hands happily, "We've got a very good lead on the remaining death eaters. We think we'll get them in a corner soon!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Ron smiled. "That's got to be the greatest news since the wedding."

Hermione chuckled. "Ah, the wedding? How's Parvati planning it?"

Ron leaned against the back of the bench, relaxing himself. "I have absolutely no idea. Parvati's making all the decisions so I wouldn't know..."

"Typical," Hermione commented, as she looked at the newspaper rack that was on one side of the bench. On the other side was a garbage can.

"Well, the planning is hard. Don't expect me to want to take part in it," Ron said. "And since we're on topic of the wedding..." he trailed off.

"...What about the wedding?" Hermione asked, her forehead just a little bit scrunched. "We already talked about it of course."

"Come on, Hermione. Are you bringing anyone?" Ron blurted out at her.

Hermione looked at him surprised, a smile playing around her lips. Was she bringing a date? Funny. And knowing Ron, he had probably been dying to know, especially since he told her the news. She looked at him and laughed bitterly to herself.

"Am I bringing anyone?" She said mockingly, "And who am I to bring?" She questioned. Ron eyed her a little, raising his eyebrows as well. Hermione cocked a brow. "What?" She questioned again. He looked a little bit funny.

"Malfoy," he said, as if it were obvious. "I thought you might bring him." He suggested.

"_Malfoy?_" Hermione asked. "Bring him to the wedding? You must be joking." She accused, while giggling just a little bit. "Why would I bring him? Maybe if I wanted to cause some chaos or something, then I would, but other then that, I would have no other reason to bring him!" She went on, laughing. Ron continued to look at her oddly.

"No other reason? Are you sure?" He half-teased, as Hermione realized that he was referring to his earlier comments on her and Draco.

"Oh come off it!" She complained, standing up. "I couldn't possibly _like _Malfoy."

"And it would make my life easier if you didn't, but he's alright these days."

"_Alright? _And with what authority do you speak with?" She asked him.

"Well, he visited me at the office in Mungo's congratulating me a few days ago. He even called me by my first name," Hermione smirked, remembering that she had asked him not to call Ron and Parvati by their last names. "He also said he wished me a happy marriage with Parvati. It was real nice of him, really."

"Did he?" Hermione asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep," he said, standing up as well. "Besides, you think he's alright too, don't you?"

"Of course! But that's beside the point. I can't bring Malfoy to the wedding."

"Why not?"

"Just - because."

"Okay."

"...Okay?"

"Okay."

The two had walked over to the news rack together, about to pick up a copy of the mornings _Daily Prophet. _The rack had only two copies left in it, and Hermione and Ron looked at it, amazed by the fact that so many people had taken one.

"Must be an interesting topic today," Hermione said, forgetting the subject they were just talking about. Taking Draco to the wedding. Yeah right.

Okay, so she hadn't completely forgotten about it.

"Yeah. Let's take a look at it, shall we?" Ron suggested.

Standing above the rack, Hermione bent down to pick up an article. And for some reason, her heart skipped a beat. And she may have lost her breath. She may have died for just a second. The article was about her. She gasped.

Ron must've heard it, for he stood before her, and asked "You okay?" With a frog in her throat, Hermione croaked a yes. She picked it up slowly, but was careful not to show it to Ron. "Er... Ron, I'm not feeling so hungy anymore..."

"...Alright. Why? Something wrong?"

"No, no, no, no. Just go. I have to be at the office."

"Okay, Hermione. But you shouldn't be going to work. I'll see you later."

As Ron trotted off, Hermione held up the article right up to her nose, scanning the words on the front page. She looked at the picture that was replaying as well, and she couldn't believe it. Not one single thing was making sense to her.

_Bogus Ball? _

_Draco Malfoy, the wealthy and well-known Hogwarts graduate, is more of a househould name these days, because of the Goodwill Charity Ball that he is funding, together with many of his other workers. They all are working quite hard on it, as the Ball premieres itself next week._

_Of his many workers, however, one of them seems to be getting favourable attention. Hermione Granger, Journalist for the Department of Journalists or Reporters for the Advertising or the Uncovering of Special Events, seems to have clawed her way once more, through the heart of a very highly thought of wizard._

_On Thursday evening, Miss Granger was seen entering his Manor by your correspondent herself, and was not witnessed to leave till the late hour of night time. They were seen eating dinner together, and talking over many important subjects, even about the recenetly deceased fiance of Miss Granger's, Mister Harry Potter._

_As Mister Malfoy escorted Hermione out of his home, both looking very flustered (this reason is still unknown), he had given her what would appear to be a hug. Miss Granger returned the affection with a peck on his cheek (see picture to right). A friendly hug and a chaste kiss? Some may think not._

_It has recently been discovered that Miss Granger's pay is higher than all Mister Malfoy's other workers. Almost double in fact. Why is this? Perhaps it is just the benefit for having a secret relationship with the boss? Or a secret deal between the two that is much too private to be revealed that they would rather keep to themselves? The answer is with them only._

_No one quite knows the real relationship between the two. It has been evident that they have been spending much time together within Ministry walls, and that is not where it stops. A bogus ball or just a relationship struggling to be accepted? This is your correspondent, Rita Skeeter, for the _Daily Prophet.

Beside the article, was a picture of Draco hugging Hermione and Hermione kissing him on the cheek. It replayed over and over and over again. Hermione looked at the article disgustedly and cursed Rita Skeeter to Hell in her mind. _How had she known about the dinner? _

With the anger of a raging sea, Hermione took the remaining newspaper from the racket and dumped it inside the garbage can. She kept the one she had read in her hands and apparated quickly to the Ministry. She had some talking to do.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" Hermione screamed, slamming the paper down on Draco's office desk, while he was reading a memo from one of his workers. He peered at her through his reading glasses, and set them aside, sighing at her interruption.

"Goodmorning to you too, Granger," he said sarcastically, while standing up from his desk and striding over to a coffee pot that was set aside on a table in the corner of a room. He poured himself a cup.

"Have you read this?" Hermione demanded from him, shoving the paper in his face. He looked at it angrily for a moment and put down his coffee mug. Draco sighed and took the newspaper from her, thrusting it onto his office desk, where it made a crinkling noise as it landed.

"Yes, I have read it, and I am none too pleased about it." He said, while picking up his mug again and taking a sip from it. "When did you read it?"

"Just now." Hermione said, pacing his office angrily. "How could she write such a thing?" Hermione wailed, stomping her foot down. Draco looked at her a little indifferently and walked up to her, holding her at shoulders length.

"Just calm down," he said, trying to sooth her. "I'm upset about it too. Now have some coffee," he offered, as he went over to the coffee pot once more, taking out another mug and pouring his agitated friend a mug full. Gladly she took it, and inhaled the scent, letting it calm her down. She hadn't been this flustered since... well, for a long time.

"How did she find out?" She asked, after taking a few sips.

"I don't know. I really don't," Draco said, pulling out a chair for her to sit on. Greatfully, she sat on it, and he seated himself on his own chair as well. They faced each other, both very confused about the whole ordeal and sighed together.

"She's sneaky, she is." Hermione said.

"Sneaky and evil." Draco added. After a few minutes in silence together, thinking about possible ways she might have pulled it off. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" He asked.

"I told Ginny... and Ron. But I know they didn't tell anyone! Besides, Ginny knows not to talk about it, and I told Ron about it after it happened... I don't know what she did!" Hermione complained, slamming her fist on his office desk.

"Are you sure Ginny wouldn't have told anyone?"

"I'm positive. What about you, did you tell anyone?" She inquired.

"No, not really." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Well, some of my workers asked me what I was doing that evening and I simply told them I was having dinner with a friend. I never said it was you, I didn't think it was important," he explained to her. Hermione nodded.

"Well now," Draco said, sighing once more, "how could she have found out about the dinner if none of us had told her? _And _about your double pay?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "The double pay! I almost forgot..." She thought for a moment, "anyone could have told her if she asked. Your other workers knew that I was getting a higher pay, and they must have thought it was nothing when she asked." Draco thought for a moment. "But I don't think they knew it was because I was your partner."

"Okay, that makes sense," Draco said, nodding to himself, "then what about the dinner?"

Hermione slumped in her seat. "I don't _know. _It's all so confusing!"

"Don't get stressed over this, Granger. Don't worry, it'll blow over," he cooed to her from behind the desk. It almost looked like he was going to pat her on the back, or let her lean on his shoulder.

"Blow over? This easily? Malfoy, _everyone _probably thinks this ball is a scam now! They all probably think that the only reason you thought of it was to get close to me, or that I had a motive behind working for you! How do we fix this?" She whined.

Draco, to Hermione's surprised stood up, and took her by the hands. He pulled her up to her full measure and held her at shoulders length, as if he were trying to calm her. Draco held her steady, and Hermione looked up at him, a little puzzled.

"I already figured out how we're going to fix this, Granger." He told her, his grip on her shoulders never loosening.

Hermione looked at him, awed. "Really? How?"

"Some of us like to call this damage control, Granger," he said, walking over to his door and opening it for her. "Come on." He said.

"What? Where are we going?" Hermione asked, as if she were panicked. Draco looked at her reassuringly, so she wouldn't lose her grip.

"Trust me, Granger."

"No, I want to know what we're doing!" She said, her voice very high.

"Well," he said, hoping that his explanation would calm her down, "the minute I read the article, I knew that this could cause some serious trouble for the ball, so I said to myself 'What can I do to fix this?' And then I found out that half the wizarding community are dying for answers or statements."

Hermione continued to look at him, confused. "So...?"

"Granger, don't be thick. What's the best way to answer peoples questions and make statements for them to believe?" He asked her.

Hermione blinked.

"A Press Conference?"

"Yes!" Draco said, waving his arm at the door, telling her to leave. "I scheduled one to be held down at F07, and for all the reporters and journalists to come so they can get the real news. After that, we're stomping all the way to Skeeter's office to tell her to mind her own business for once."

"We are?" Hermione asked dumbly.

"Yeah! Now let's go! I've been waiting for you to come barging in here!" He said, pushing Hermione out the door.

"W-W-Wait!" Hermione wailed, as Draco kept on shoving her. "What if they ask a question that I don't know the answer too? What happens if I just freeze? What if Skeeter turns me into a toad? _Malfoy! _You let go of me right now - "

"We're going to the conference, and we're telling Skeeter off, Granger. Now shut your mouth and hurry up!"

"Malf - "

But the complaint was no use, for Hermione was already out the door, and being pushed all the way to the elevator by Draco. He had also put a silencing spell on her.

She was going to _kill _Draco.

* * *

Hermione and Draco both arrived on F07, both looking flustered and stressed. Hermione looked like she had wrestled a troll down on her way, and Draco looked just as ragged. She had been putting up a fight all the way down, to Draco's dismay, for he had to literally drag her down there.

As they walked towards the door that lead to the Press Conference room, Draco removed the silencing charm he had cast over Hermione, to stop continuous rants of not wanting to turn into a toad by Skeeter.

"I'm going to hurt you after this is done, Malfoy!" Hermione said, as she followed Draco towards the door.

"Forget it, Granger, you're going to thank me later," he replied, opening the door to the room.

"Thank you later? Are you sure? Because I might _kill _you instea - " but the last syllable was not heard, because as Draco swung the door open, they were swarmed by a wave of microphones being shoved into their faces, by people who were holding notepads and getting ready with a quill to write things down. A camera hovered above Hermione, and quickly, she darted her way with Draco, up to the table with two chairs and two microphones.

"Miss Ganger, are these allegations all true?"

"Mister Malfoy! How do you feel about your love life being exposed?"

"Have you two set a wedding date?"

"Is it true you two had a romp in the bed before Miss Granger left?"

The questions just went on, being thrusted at them, even before they could take their seats. To Hermione's relief, Draco began quieting the audience down by moving his hands down in front of them. Slowly, the chatter and the questions died, the attention now, completely on Hermione and Draco.

"Thank you for coming, reporters and journalists," said Draco while nodding and sitting and tucking himself in. "I realize that many of you have questions for Miss Granger and myself, and for the ball as well, but I am telling you now, we are only answering the questions we feel you must know. If we receive any insults or accusations, we will instantly end this conference, and answer no more of your questions."

He was silent for a moment to see if they all understood, and then nodded again, to show that he and Hermione were ready for questioning. As he did so, a score of reporters began raising their hands.

"Yes," Draco said, pointing at a tall female reporter. "You, over there."

"Hello, Mister Malfoy. My name is Helena Swidge, and I would like to know whether or not this ball had a personal motive behind it, concerning both you and Miss Granger."

"No, there was no personal motive behind it. I chose to fundraise this ball because there are many wizards and witches out there who are in dire need of food, clothing and shelter, and I of course, willingly decided to help them."

"And what about Miss Granger?" The lady asked, as she pointed her microphone in Hermione's direction.

Nervously, Hermione gulped and tapped her own microphone. After it made a large squeaking noise that reverberated around the room, she answered. "I was assigned to this ball by my Department Head. I had been chosen to work with Malfoy to do this. I did not pick to work with him." She clarified to them.

A hundred quills began scratching on their notepads, and Hermione looked at Draco for support. He nodded at her encouragingly, and picked another reporter in the crowd. It was a small man, who's glasses were all the way down his nose.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, I would like to know if you're dinner with Miss Granger had anything to do with the ball. And if not, what was the whole dinner about?"

A murmur came across the crowd, wondering the same as this man was. They all held up their microphones in Draco's direction. He gulped.

"No, our dinner had nothing to do with the ball. All it was, was a celebration to our dedicated work. Nothing more," he told them.

"But the planning for the ball still is not over. Why have a dinner so early in these stages?" Someone from the cluster of reporters called out. Draco looked at him, and coughed sternly. "We had our reasons. However, my first statement remains true. It was just a celebration."

He looked over at Hermione, and she nodded at a man who was far to the corner of the room, his hand flailing about. "Why is it that you are getting a higher pay than the rest of his other workers?"

Hermione smiled at the man, to her surprise, and spoke out, clearly into the microphone. "That, I'm sorry to say, was both my fault, and Malfoy's. We had forgotten to mention to his workers that I had been appointed his partner for planning - "

"Why?" Yelled a person from the crowd. Hermione cleared her throat.

"It was clear to Malfoy and myself that my skills were needed in the rest of the planning." The crowd seemed to nod all together and scribbled all at once, so Hermione continued, as they were happy with that answer. "As I was saying, I had been appointed his partner, and so as I received a higher status as one of his workers, it seemed a higher pay was inevitable as well."

Draco smiled at her, approving of her answer. "Yes, and we apologize to the rest of our workers who thought that it was unfair." The crowd nodded.

Looking around the room, Draco picked another reporter, who's quill was poised and ready to take notes. "Both of you have been seen together having lunch, walking around Ministry walls and what not. What were the purposes of those?"

"Just for the company of course. As I said, Granger and I are friends. Some of our talks have even been about the ball. In fact, most of them have been scheduled because of the ball." Some murmured as he spoke. "But of course, our company is appreciated at any given time." A wave of acceptance came across the crowd. This time, Hermione picked one.

"How can we know that this ball isn't corrupt? That it isn't just a ploy for a different purpose?" A wizard asked her.

"You'll just have to take our word for it then," Hermione replied, staring the man straight in the eye, "I am a very competent witch, and I have worked hard to get where I currently am, as has my partner. We would not throw it away in the course of a few days." Many nodded and agreed with her, and Draco smiled at her answer. "So, again, just take our word for it. This ball is not corrupt."

"Good enough for me," the reporter answered, and again, there was agreement among the crowd. Draco picked someone else.

"Was there any meaning behind the hug and kiss you both gave each other?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, a bit uncomfortable with the question, and turned back to the witch who asked the question. "No," Draco said confidently. "There was no meaning behind them. Both were very friendly and chaste." Some looked like they did not believe it.

Wanting to change the question, Hermione quickly picked someone else. A rough looking wizard, with a mean look set into his jaw. He pulled out a tape recorder, and held it out. Instantly, she regretted the wizard she picked, just because he looked like a very testy man.

"Enough of the safe questions," he announced, as he reached out his long microphone towards both Draco and Hermione. "Are you and Miss Granger involved?" He asked bluntly.

Again, the two looked at each other, very uncomfortable. Hermione thought it best that she should answer, because Draco looked more uncomfortable than she did.

"No, we are not involved. We never have been, Malfoy and I. We are just workers together. Companions." Hermione said strongly to the group of the wizards. Many nodded, and wrote her statement down, and Hermione even heard an "I told you so," and an "I knew they couldn't have been together." She was very proud at that moment.

"Then do you have any feelings for each other?"The man pryed on. Hermione froze in her seat, and stumbled on her words as she was answering, and Draco narrowed his eyes at him. He slightly lifted himself off of his seat.

"What is your name, sir?" He asked, while interrupting Hermione in the middle of answering. She looked relieved.

"James. James Tremp." The man answered.

"Well, Mister Tremp, I think your question is a bit out of line. Although I appreciate that you just want to do your job, that is a personal ques - "

"No, we do not have any feelings for each other." Hermione interrupted, standing up from her seat, and looking around to everyone in the crowd. They all looked back at her, and Hermione tried to ignore the flush that was erupting all around her cheeks.

"Draco and I do not have any personal feelings for each other. It may at times seem like that, what with the time we spend together out of work hours, I guarantee to you all that we are just close companions. I also guarantee that this article on my parter and I is a lie."

"A lie? You mean there was no dinner?" Someone shouted out.

"No, I am not saying that there was no dinner. I am saying that there was nothing behind that dinner. It was friendly, and meant for two friends to celebrate, and nothing more. Rita Skeeter has once again twisted around a story, and made us," she showcased herself and Draco, "and this magnificent ball that we are planning, look incredibly bad."

There was a murmur of agreement among the crowd. Looks like Hermione wasn't the only one who thought Skeeter's stories were made up and lies.

"I agree," shouted a wizard, "I believe what you and Mister Malfoy say," the wizard continued.

"Thank you for your support," Hermione said, to him with a wide smile.

"Myself as well!" Cried a witch who was raising her hand. "I knew this was a lie the moment the story came out."

"Thank you to you too!" Hermione said, nodding at the witch.

It seemed after that, many were giving Hermione and Draco their vote of confidence. It just seemed that many were just curious, and they did not know what to think. After the questions, they were all believing the two.

"I think those are enough questions," Draco said, standing up from his seat completely. "Thank you for your time. I hope many of you will be attending the ball." And he escorted himself from the stage, not waiting for Hermione.

The reporters made a path for Hermione and Draco as they walked off, towards the door. Hermione was all smiles, because she had triumphantly told the truth to the reporters, and they had believed her. Well, most of them, hopefully. Damage control was pretty fun.

* * *

"Some fun, eh, Malfoy?" Hermione said to Draco, jumping around.

"Fun. Yeah," he said, not facing her as she walked with him.

"So are we on our way to Skeeter's to tell her off?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Because I think I'm ready to face her if she wants to turn me into a frog!"

"Well, you can go, I don't feel up to it anymore," Draco answered her, a bit sullenly.

"We did a good job, didn't we, Malfoy? Really great, huh?" Hermione said happily, jumping about with Draco. Well, actually, she was doing the jumping.

"Yes, you did very well." He replied shortly.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? We just did some serious damage control over there! What's up?" She asked him, as he was about to turn a corner. She was finding it hard to keep up with him at the moment.

"I'll be upstairs in my office, Grang - "

"Ah, well if it isn't the lovely couple," croaked a slivery voice in front of Hermione and Draco. Draco looked up sharply, as did Hermione, when they heard the familiar voice. It was Skeeter, alligator hand bag and all.

"You," Hermione seethed, narrowing her eyes. "You evil woman! How dare you butt into our business!"

"Now, now, little beginner journalist. I was only doing my job, as you were doing yours," she said, while winking at Hermione. Hermione stepped forward, ready to pounce on Skeeter, but Draco stepped in front of her, holding his arms.

"What're you doing here?" Hermione screeched at her, finding it hopeless to try and fight her way past Draco. "We're not even in the same office!"

"Calm yourself, Granger. You wouldn't like another bad story on you, would you?" Hermione hissed at her. Literally, hissed. "For your information," Skeeter continued, looking at Draco and how he so manly stood up for Hermione. "I was here for the Press Conference... but it must be over now, as you two are leaving. Together." She added slyly.

"Away with you," Draco ordered, "your presence isn't wanted here."

"Oh really? But I'm sure you can stand my presence for just a little while longer. Don't you want to know how I found out, lovebirds?" She tempted, clicking her tongue as she spoke.

Draco and Hermione froze. They wanted to know very badly, but they couldn't stand her in front of them, smiling and clicking her tongue, holding her hand bag in her ugly fingers. Draco scowled.

"You would tell us?" He asked her cautiously, not wanting to ruin their chances of finding out how she did it.

"Of course. It would be fun to see your faces after I snuck behind your backs." She answered rudely. Draco completely stepped in front of Hermione, almost completely blocking her view from Skeeter. This must have been his way of protection or something.

"How then?" Draco asked her.

"Oh no, and I thought you two were smartest in your year at Hogwarts. How could you easily forget my special way of finding things out?" She asked them slyly.

"Tell us now or you'll get it, you filthy beetle!" Hermione demanded. But then she stopped. Special way of finding things out? Filthy beetle?

Oh bother.

"You transfigured yourself into a beetle? After I threatened to turn you in during fourth year? You're an unregistered - ! "

"Wrong there, bushy haired one. I am _now _a registered animagus. The ministry can't do anything to me now," she told Hermione and Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes even more.

"I still don't understand. Explain yourself, Skeeter." Draco commanded.

"Alright, alright, don't get testy with me, young Malfoy." She clicked her tongue, and began stalking in front of them, as if trying to hold it off.

"I'll start off with Miss Granger here. Do you remember that beetle you brushed off at the Weasley's home with young Ginevra? After announcing your date with Mister Malfoy? It seems Miss Weasley was right when she said that reporters would be swarming for news on her brothers wedding."

Hermione's mouth dropped, for being so stupid. She hadn't recognized the damned bug.

"You had given me the perfect piece of gossip news, when I had just been looking for wedding news on the Weasleys. I don't think I thanked you, actually," she said, in mock forgetfulness.

"You don't have to," Hermione spat.

Skeeter looked at her, as if she were surprised and smiled, showing her white teeth. "Oh, I wasn't going to." She said. Skeeter stopped, and continued to explain what had happened.

"Of course, after I heard, I snuck over and transfigured myself. I was on the widow sill of Mister Malfoy's dining room when you two were talking, but then you opened the window and flicked me aside. I snuck to the front of yard, and hid behind a bush, quickly taking a picture of your sweet, sweet moment together." She announced to them.

"I was just lucky I didn't get squashed on my way out," Skeeter continued, "Miss Granger almost stomped over me after I stashed the camera. She left in such a thunder. In fact, I thought I even saw a tiny tiny tear slip down her unpowdered cheek." Said Skeeter, in fake sadness. She pouted, but Hermione just glared at her.

Draco, surprisingly looked at Hermione, but she payed no attention to him. She only glared harder at Skeeter. "You cried?" Asked Draco, staring disbelievingly at Hermione. She ignored him. "...Why?" He asked her.

"Never you mind," Hermione seethed, staring at Skeeter, and not looking at Draco once.

"Relationship troubles? I'm sorry, I should butt out - "

"For once." Interrupted Hermione. Skeeter smiled maliciously, and stood there, staring at the two with twinkling eyes.

"Well, seeing as the conference is over, I should really get going."

"Please do - _now._"Draco ordered, holding Hermione off for as long as he could. She was still struggling against him, trying to get her hands on Skeeter.

Skeeter smiled at them evilly, and turned her back on the two, her heels clicking on the marble floor of the Ministry. As her foosteps died, Draco instantly let Hermione go, for he was getting very tired with the struggle of holding her down. Hermione was panting.

"You should have let me have a go at her!" Hermione yelled to him, as she stalked off in Skeeter's direction.

"And let you get charged with assault? I don't think so," Draco said, pulling her back. "Come back here, Granger!" He yelled, while tugging her sleeve. Hermione stopped and turned around, looking at him almost coldly.

"If you're just going to ask why I cried it's none of your business, so butt out," Hermione ordered, as Draco looked at her disbelievingly.

"Well excuse me for wanting to try and help you!" He yelled back at her.

"Help me? All you've been doing is messing around with my feelings!" Hermione yelled to him.

Draco looked at her blankly. "I have?"

"Nevermind," Hermione said, stalking off again. "Besides, you can't throw that in my face! I tried asking you what was wrong after the conference, but no, you had to turn the cold shoulder on me - "

"It's not like you knew why!" Draco yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Hermione turned around sharply, her hair whipping around.

"Why then?" She asked him, like it were a challenge.

"Because - because!" Draco stumbled, suddenly going abash. "It's just... the conference." Hermione looked at him expecting more. "Well - it's just what you said! About the no feelings for each other thing." Draco said, turning away and scratching his head.

"So? I have no feelings for you. What about it?" Hermione asked, even though she felt like she shouldn't have.

"It's just..." Draco turned around, a brave look on his face. "Who said that I haven't?"

They looked at each other for a moment, completely unaware of what to say. Had Draco just admitted that he had feelings for Hermione? Her mouth dropped, and she didn't even know it. She hadn't expected that answer from a tiny little fight. In fact, she hadn't expected a fight. It had happened all to fast for Hermione to realize that maybe there was the slightest chance Draco felt for her. She was surprised beyong belief.

"Wh - what?" Hermione asked him dumbly. Draco turned away from her.

"Uh - nevermind. I'm going up to my office." Draco mumbled, turning away from her again.

"No - tell me what you meant, Malfoy!" Cried Hermione, hopelessly reaching out for his arm.

"No. Just go, Granger. You've done enough."

"Malfoy!"

"Go now, Grang - "

And for about the millionth time in the day, he was interrupted. A reporter came rushing down the hall, bumping into Draco and Hermione. He said a quick apology and began screaming and ranting at the top of his lungs.

"ALL DEATH EATERS FOUND AND CAPTURED! I REPEAT, ALL DEATH EATERS FOUND AND CAPTURED! THERE ARE NO MORE REMAINING DEATH EATERS! WE'RE FREE!"

The conference room burst open with the hundreds of reporters and gathered all around that one man. He was ranting and screaming and his eyes were streaming with happy tears. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in surprise, and walked over to the crowd that had gathered across from them in the middle of the hallway.

"THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED! EVERY SINGLE ONE! JUST NOW. WE'RE FREE!" He continued. The man fell on his knees and began weeping on the ground. Apparently the news was so happily overwhelming he couldn't handle it. Draco looked at Hermione, as if apologetic, and instead of continuing their conversation, left her, to go help the man.

Hermione sighed. Three majour things had just happened all in the course of one hour. A Press Conference had saved the charity ball, Draco had most likely confessed the fact that he had feelings for her, and every death eater that ever existed had been found and captured. She wanted more than anything for Draco to tell her what he meant in those past five minutes, but sometimes, other things were just more important. She turned around and walked right out of the Ministry.

Looks like their talk had to wait.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Wow. A lot of things had happened in this chapter. like A LOT. sorry if it was to quick, or dragged on or something. and for the typo's. i read it over, many times in fact, but sometimes i miss my own in mistakes. please forgive me!

It was a bit odd, what happened, huh? Hehe xD.

ANYWAYS. Cookies to anyone who reviews!

I love you all!

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.

P.S. i hope you understand the clues i was giving you guys last chapter xD.


	9. A Weasley Wedding

Authors Notes: sevengee back with another chapter! Read it and review it!

Disclaimer: Every character is JK's but the plot and song is mine! And by the way, the food HG was ordering in ch2 wasn't mine! Anyways, read on!

_'Dirty Work'_

**A Weasley Wedding **

_NO MORE DEATH EATERS! _

_On just Thursday morning on an average day, the wizarding world was completely put back into it's order after six years of war, when the news had finally spread that there were no more remaining death eaters._

_Avery, a convicted death eater, was found in the troll mountains, by auror Alice Smith, and brought back to Ministry Head Quarters for questioning, a day before each and every single one of them were all captured. With great difficulty, ministry officials were able to extract valuable information on the whereabouts of the remaining death eaters. His confession lead to the capture and prosecution of all the rest of them._

Hermione thrust the article she was reading down on her couch as she picked up a cup of coffee that lay on her kitchen counter. She hadn't been the journalist who had uncovered the story, and she had to admit, she was just a little bitter, but this did not stop her happiness from spreading, because of the fact that every remaining death eater was captured and sent to Azkaban.

It was Ron and Parvati's wedding day, probably the perfect day to hold it, especially with the events that had been going on so far. It would be another happy event after another. What with the recent captures, and now this, Hermione wasn't sure she'd be able to keep up with the good news.

Hermione picked up the paper again and began to flip through it slowly. She wanted to get her mind focused on something happier, and not on the other days event with Draco. It was uncomfortable enough, and although she didn't feel like talking to him, she wanted answers. He was beginning to get under her skin. She couldn't get her mind off of him.

"Don't think about it Hermione." She would tell herself over and over again. To bad though, because Hermione never listened to a word of advice that she had given herself. Not once.

The paper had a list of all the death eaters in alphabetical order, and of where they had been found. Some were found dead from starvation or pneumonia or something of that sort. Hermione wasn't surprised. They couldn't live in those conditions, especially if they lost their wands.

She wondered what Draco was doing at that exact moment. Maybe thinking about her as she was thinking about him. Did he admit his feelings to her? Did she admit her feelings for him by accident? Did she even have any feelings for him? The list of questions just went on.

She put the paper back down, giving up. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what happened after the conference. Hermione wanted answers, and the only person she could get them from was Draco. Besides, she didn't want a full head on her best friends wedding. If she was distracted, Ron wouldn't be to pleased with her. So without a second thought, Hermione apparated into Ministry walls, on her way to Draco's office.

* * *

"Malfoy!" She said, as she barged into his office.

Draco was standing in front of his long, wide window that had a view from below. He was looking out at the sky though. He didn't seem perturbed by her intruding, and simply kept on staring out the window, almost ignoring her presence.

"May I help you?" He asked her, never taking his eyes away from the window. Hermione sighed and walked up to him.

"Yes, you may. I want some answers." She told him, looking out the window as well. It was insanely sunny outside, and the clouds were far away from the sun.

"I thought you would be with Weasley right now," Draco said, walking away from the window and towards his desk. "It's his wedding day isn't it?" He asked, plopping himself down on his chair.

"Yes, it is, but I wanted to talk to you first." She said to him. Draco raised his eyebrows at her, and began flipping through papers on his desk, not facing her. Hermione sighed once more. "You can't keep ignoring my presence." She said. "Just because of what happened after the conference - "

Draco laughed bitterly for some reason, and stopped flipping for a moment. Hermione looked at him, puzzled and asked why he laughed. He looked at her indifferently, and began flipping through his papers lazily again.

"You mean our arguement or all the death eaters being captured?" Draco asked, holding up the _Daily Prophet _with his free hand. It was turned to the page where it had the list of the death eaters in alphabetical order and where they were found.

"The arguement of course," Hermione answered, looking at him confused. "Why would I be talking about the death eaters?" She asked.

Draco laughed again, shaking his head from side to side. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten." He told her, giving up with the papers and walking over to pour himself a cup of coffee. He offered Hermione some but she turned the offer down. Instead, she sat herself on a chair opposite him, and eyed him suspicously.

"I haven't forgotten anything," she said a little impatiently, keeping a close eye on Draco.

"Are you sure?" He asked, thrusting the newspaper at her. It landed softly in her lap, and she picked it up, her eyes scanning the list of death eaters.

"Have you forgotten that my Father was a death eater?" Draco asked, sipping his coffee. Hermione's eyes widened. This must have meant that his Father was captured. Instantly, she read over the list, till she found the name 'Malfoy,' and read what it said about him.

After reading it, Hermione sighed sadly, and looked at Draco apologetically. "Oh... I'm - sorry. I didn't know." She told him, leaning over to pat him on the back. Draco laughed bitterly again, and took the paper from her, bringing it up to his eyes.

"Shall I recite to you what it says about my Father?" He began coldly, his hands gripping the article more tightly than it should have been.

"Malfoy, don't - "

"_Lucius Malfoy - Age 48 - Found in abandoned muggle cabin - Status: Dead - Cause: Starvation. _That's all they said. Nothing more." He said, adding a mirthless laugh. "I told you I wouldn't be surprised if they found him shacked up somewhere. Dead." He added, his eyes narrowing angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy," Hermione said, taking the article away from him, "I had no idea you were so sad about this."

"Sad?" He snapped, snatching the article back and throwing it over to a random corner of the room. "I'm not sad, Granger. In fact, I'm not even affected by my Father's death." Draco denied, beginning to pace.

"You don't have to pretend, Malf - "

"Well, I'm not pretending!" He snapped once more. Draco heaved a few heavy breaths, and halted to a stop, trying to control himself. His breathing began to slow, and once again became normal. He heaved a large sigh, and walked over to Hermione, looking apologetic.

"If you don't mind, Granger, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Oh... okay, if that suits you." Hermione answered, looking sympathetic.

Draco smiled at her weakly. "So, what were you here for again, Hermione?" He asked, for he clearly forgot that Hermione mentioned what she was there for.

Hermione, taking note that he had just called her by her first name, looked at him blankly. She certainly did not think that this was the right time to bring up their arguement, and all her questions on what they were to each other. Draco looked at her puzzled, and quickly, Hermione replaced her blank look with a smile.

"Oh, nothing," she answered, standing up, "I just wanted to see how you were... er... because - well, anyways, I just wanted to see you." She stumbled, quickly walking over to the door. "Anyways, I've seen you now, and you seem... well, you seem fine, so I'll just be going!" Hermione continued, in somewhat of a high pitched voice.

"Er... you just wanted to see me?" Draco asked, holding the door open for her.

"Um... of course. Besides, why wouldn't I want to?" Hermione asked, but then quickly regretted.

"Well, because of our arguement that other day, of course..." Draco trailed off a bit uncomfortably. "I thought you would want some space, that's all." He said, quickly explaining.

"Oh, no! Of course not. I love spending time with you!" Hermione blurted. Draco looked at her incredulously. Oh bloody hell. "I mean... I don't. I mean, I do!" Hermione stuttered, looking at anything but him. Her cheeks flushed quickly.

Draco merely chuckled, and patted her on the shoulder. "I know what you meant, don't sweat it, Hermione."

Hermione beamed, noticing once more that he called her by her first name. "Well... I should be off now, Draco," she said, saying his first name as well. Draco didn't seem to have noticed. "If you need me for the ball or... for anything really," she added, mainly saying so, because his father had just been found dead, "then you know how to contact me."

"Of course, of course," Draco said, ushering her out of his door. "I'll try not to though, I know you'll be at the wedding celebrating and everything."

"Oh, okay." Hermione said, walking out the door. "I'll be seeing you later then." Draco nodded at her politely, and she stalked off, her back turned. It's true. She would terribly dislike it if Draco had called her during the wedding for help on the planning. Hermione would rather be spending time at the wedding, watching her best friend say I do, with all her friends and family. But, she would still be there alone.

And then, as Hermione was walking, an idea popped in to her head. She turned around and ran back to his office door, catching him before he closed it completely.

"What the - Granger, I thought you were going?" Draco asked, as Hermione's foot stopped the door from closing.

"I know, I was, but I wanted to ask you something!" Hermione said, heaving just a little bit since she ran back to his door.

Draco looked at her expectantly. "...And?" He asked her.

A slight tint of red began to erupt on Hermione's cheeks, but Draco, being Draco, ignored it. Hermione looked down at her feet and twiddled her hair with a finger, obviously to shy to ask him what she just merely thought of seconds ago. She was going on a whim here.

"Well, I was just wondering..." She began, raising her head a fracture. "Since you'll be alone all day, and so will I, because I'm sure that everyone at the wedding will be distracted... maybe you'd want to go with me?" She looked up completely, to see Draco's eyes widen just a little bit.

"Um... as a date?" He asked, while opening the door so Hermione's foot could be freed and stepping in front of her. He had a hearty smile on his face.

Hermione, taken aback by the question, quickly thought. A date or no date? _Oh, I wish a had a coin to flip! _

"A date of course!" Hermione said, surprising herself completely. Draco looked as if he were thinking for a moment, and scratched his chin. "Well, if I do, that means I would have to cancel all my meetings today..." Immediately, Hermione's heart sank just a little. Was he turning her down? She kept a smile on her face.

After about a minute, Draco stopped pondering, and gave her a large smile from eat to ear. "I would love to, Hermione." He answered her.

Hermione beamed. This would be great. It would take his mind off of his father, for sure, and she wouldn't be bored at the wedding. "Excellent!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Well, the wedding starts at 1:00 pm, at the Burrow, in their backyard. I'll meet you outside their gates."

"Perfect," Draco said going back inside, "I'll see you then." And with the same smile he had shown her as he said yes, he shut the door quietly on her.

Hermione huffed happily to herself, and turned around, tucking her hair behind her ears. Draco was going to be her date. Her best friend was getting married. All the death eaters had been captured. What could make life any better?

* * *

_12:49 pm -- _

"Oh, Parvati, you look fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped back, sighing with happiness. Parvati was in her wedding gown, with flowers in her hands and a veil as well. She was the entire package. She looked amazing, and every woman in the room was practically drooling at the sight of her white gown.

"I do, don't I?" She said, as if it were the first time she'd seen herself. "I can't wait till Ron sees me in this!" She said, turning around in front of a mirror.

"And I can't wait till I see mum pinching your cheeks till they're completely red." Ginny came in humourously. Hermione slapped Ginny lightly on the arm.

"Don't tease, Gin, it's her wedding day!" Hermione told her, while still looking at Parvati.

"I'm not teasing, I'm just stating facts," Ginny laughed, giving Parvati a hug. "Besides, she knows I'm happy for her."

"Well, thanks!" Parvati said happily, practically jumping up and down. "I'm so glad you guys could be here! I have no idea where I would be without you guys."

"And me," said her twin sister Padma, who just walked into the room. She had just taken notice of the beautiful dress that was on her sister, and instantly, her eyes went oval at the sight of it. She ran up to her sister and gave her a bear hug, tears practically streaming down her face.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She squeaked, holding her out. Hermione laughed. "I hate to spoil the moment, but everybody's all downstairs. And the wedding starts in ten minutes, so..."

Parvati's eyes went round. "Ten minutes? Really? I should be getting down there!" She said, breaking away from the gang. She walked over to her mother, who gave her a wet kiss on the cheek, and her father, who took her arm and began walking her down the stairs.

"I'll see you all down there!" She yelled to them, as she was descending the stairs. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" The girls said in unison, all laughs and tears. They all were very indeed happy for the bride.

Hermione, realizing she had to be leaving as well, to meet Draco, instantly jumped up. "Oh, I should be getting down there as well!" She exclaimed, walking over to the door.

"What for, Hermione?" Padma asked, standing up.

"To meet Malfoy," Ginny came in, a smirk on her face. "He's Hermione's date." Padma looked at Hermione incredulously, and gave her a wink.

"Malfoy, hmm? I never would have thought of it." She said, nudging Hermione.

"It's not a _date. _We're just - "

"You can't possibly still be saying that you two are just friends?" Ginny exclaimed, laughing a little at Hermione. She narrowed her eyes a little at the red head, and began down the stairs, with Ginny and Padma following.

"Oh, shove off you." Hermione said, hanging on to the railing.

"He'll be walking you down the aisle, you know." Ginny said, trying to inform her of something. Padma squealed with laughter.

"Down the aisle, Gin? He's just taking me to a wedding, we're not going to get married - "

"No, you fool," Ginny interrupted, a smile erupting on her lips. "You're a bridesmaid, remember? Since he's your date, Parvati's cousin won't have to be walking you down the aisle anymore."

Hermione said "Oh yeah!" In realization, going quicklier down the stairs. "Well, I guess I'd better hurry up and inform him then, hmm?" She said, trying to stop the two from following her. "I'll see you guys in the backyard." She told them, trying to hint to the girls that she didn't want them following her.

"Oh alright," Padma said a little crestfallen. "We'll see you there in five."

_Good. _Hermione thought. Now she could meet Draco, who was probably already outside waiting for her. Hermione, never wanting someone to wait, went down the stairs quicker, and thrust the door open, running out onto the path that lead to the gate. She saw Draco standing right by the entrance. Quickly, she opened it, and let him in, a smile on her face.

"Nice to see you," she greeted, motioning for him to follow her. Hesitantly, Draco followed.

"Does Weasley know I'm your date?" He asked, a little vigilant. "I wouldn't want him smoking me the moment I enter his backyard."

Hermione, laughing a little, thought for a moment. In fact, Ron had no idea that Draco was her date, because she had forgotten to mention it. Luckily, she knew that he wouldn't go berserk at the sight of their former enemy, mainly because he had been the one who suggested it in the first place.

"No, he doesn't, but trust me it'll be okay," she assured him.

Draco, who seemed to be satisfied with Hermione's assurance, smiled and held out his arm for her. "Well, seeing as the wedding starts soon, shall we go?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione answered him, gladly linking her arm with his.

Together the two followed the path back to the house, admiring the decorations surrounding the backyard that was in their view. Going from tree to tree were connected pink streamers all around it. At least one hundred seats were set up, and at the altar was a podium in which the minister would wed them, and a frame for Ron and Parvati to step in while they said their vows. It was beautiful.

"The backyard has been decorated quite glamorously," Draco commented, as he and Hermione made their way together. "Except... I don't think they were able to keep all the gnomes away." Draco pointed at a walking overgrown potato with a long beard. Hermione laughed as Draco picked it up, swirled it around and threw it far away from the backyard.

"Ron will be glad you did that. And I'm surprised you knew how to get it away." Hermione said, watching the gnome in the air as it began to descend.

"I may have maids and butlers, Hermione, but I know a couple of chores myself." He said proudly. Hermione laughed again.

Once Draco and Hermione were gathered at the back of the yard, mostly everyone had come and were seated, and Parvati was ready in a little room off to the side. Hermione could tell that Ron was probably dying to see her, for he was bending around to look at it.

"You should be up at the altar now, Mister," Hermione said once she was able to get away from Draco for a moment. She wanted to give Ron a few encouraging words before he went up to the altar.

"I know. And I'm not a mister. Yet," he added, with a shy smile. Hermione giggled and hugged him. Ron returned the hug greatfully, and held her for a moment. He sighed. "I see you chose to bring Malfoy after all." Ron said.

Hermione's eyes widened while she was still hugging him, and pulled away from him, holding him out. "Er... yeah. How did you find out?" She asked him.

"Well, I saw him while I was hugging you just now. Standing next to Ginny." Ron let go of Hermione's arm and pointed to Draco who was talking politely with Ginny. Hermione blushed, a little emberassed.

"I would have told you sooner, but it was really a last minute thing..."

"Don't worry. I'm glad you found someone you actually liked to take to my wedding."

Hermione, hearing those words, grinned widely. "I'm glad you're okay with it."

"Yeah, well... he really is okay these days. I like him. And if Harry knew him now, he'd be okay with it too." He said to her.

Hermione looked down. "I know..." She felt Ron staring at her. "You know... he would be really happy for you right now, Ron. Very happy."

"Of course," Ron said, hugging her once more. "He'd be my best man."

Hermione, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes, immediately wiped them while she was still hugging Ron, and when she was sure they weren't visible, let go of him and held him out to herself again. Ron was very handsome in his traditional tuxedo.

"Alright, enough of this talk. Get up there!" She said, with a sad, yet happy smile.

Ron nodded with a grin and began his way up to the frame, along with Bill, who he had chosen for a best man, because he was the eldest brother in the family. After seeing that he had completely made it to the frame, Hermione went back to the back of the yard, with the rest of the bridesmaids.

"He's very happy, isn't he?" Draco asked Hermione, as he stood beside her.

"Oh yes. Very." She answered.

Suddenly, a soft tune began to surround the whole backyard. The orchestra had already begun the music. Quickly, the couples that would be up at the altar began to pair up in a straight line, and immediately, Hermione and Draco did the same.

Soon, two of the pairs had already gone up, as well as the ring bearer and the flower girl. Hermione and Draco were the last pair to go, and after Ginny had gone up with Parvati's cousin, they began to march up to the altar.

Eyes had followed them as they made their way, and Ron was beaming at Hermione. She beamed back, and looked at Draco with a smile. He did the same, and nodded at Ron, who politely nodded as well. Draco and Hermione had made it all the way up, and with quick glances towards each other, they seperated to either side of the altar.

After they had done this, the orchestra began to play the traditional march for the bride, and everyone had stood up. Parvati was coming up with a veil over her head, arm in arm with her father. Hermione looked at Ron and he was staring at her as if he had never seen her before. She had to hold back tears, just as Parvati was doing.

Parvati had made it up to the frame where Ron stood, and smiled at him. The two stared, only having eyes for the other. They were completely mesmerized, and Hermione found this so cute. She looked at Draco who was on the other side, and smiled at him. He winked at her in return so quickly that Hermione may have not noticed it.

"Everyone please be seated," said the minister who was standing at the podium in front of the frame. Everyone sat down, and was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the wimpering of Mrs. Weasley, who was not doing a very good job of holding it in.

"Be silent, my fellow friends. The wedding, shall now begin."

* * *

"To the new bride and groom!" Yelled Fred Weasley, who was holding out a bottle of champagne to the crowd in front of him. All of them were seated at tables, which replaced the hundred chairs in the backyard. With the help of Hermione and Draco, the entire Weasley family was able to take the chairs out quickly by magic and put in the tables.

The reception had already begun, and anyone who had been part of the wedding was seated at a high table, resembling the one for the staff at Hogwarts. Ron and Parvati were in the middle, while Hermione and Draco were on Ron's other side. The crowd was laughing and enjoying themselves, and Hermione was as well. She was beginning to be very glad that she had invited Draco.

Everyone had just finished hearing a comedic speech from Fred, who ventured to talk about Ron's early years as a child. Apparently, he had spent most of it kissing a Magique Jasmine Doll, telling his family he would one day marry her. And according to George, "Parvati, you are his new Magique Jasmine!"

The crowd clapped happily as the cork for the wine bottle flew off and the wine began to come out in a beautiful arch. The stage on which the band stood with Fred was spilled with alcohol. "Cheers, little brother! May you have a happy marriage, and many more to come!" The crowd laughed once more as Fred took a seat next to George at the high table, the wine bottle still spilling in an arch.

Ron gave Fred a fake angry look and kissed Parvati. Hermione heard Ron mumble a quick "sorry about that," to her. Parvati replied by shaking her head, and telling Fred his speech was very heart felt. Hermione snorted. Heart felt her arse.

"They're quite the comedians, Fred and George, hmm?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, as the guests laughed and chatted with one another.

"Of course. They wouldn't be Fred and George if they weren't!"

Hermione looked up at the stage after answering Draco, and saw that the lead singer of the group had once again stepped up to the microphone. She patted Draco on the arm and pointed excitedly to the band. "Look, I think they're going to perform now!"

The lead singer tapped the microphone and introduced himself. "Hey folks, my name is Bradshaw, and I'm the lead singer of the Comet Strips!" He showcased his band, who consisted of two guitarists including himself, a person who was behind the keyboards and a drummer. Everyone clapped. "Once again, a large congratulations goes out to the new couple! Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley!" The crowd cheered once more, and Ron and Parvati toasted.

"Now, without further ado, the Comet Strips would like to play their first song. Mr and Mrs Weasley, the dance floor is all yours..."

Beaming, Ron stood up holding a hand out for Parvati. Graciously, she took it and with a steady hand, Ron lead his new wife onto the dance floor. No one dared to step up and dance along with them, for this was their first slow dance as a couple, and their song.

Parvati wrapped her arms around Rons shoulders, and he held her at the waist. Every eye was on them, yet it felt like they were the only two there. Hermione couldn't help but sigh.

Slowly, the music began for the slow song, and the band began to play their instruments. Ron and Parvati began to sway on the dance floor, and the band started to sing.

_Eyes wide open, I saw you... _

_Taking my breath away... oh, yeah._

_And then I said to myself, 'How can this be?_

_When she's only me without me?'_

A few minutes the crowd watched, the two sharing their moment together. It was wonderful, how they fit so perfectly in each others arms, and how smoothly they moved. It was a sight none would forget, and Hermione knew she would be sighing all night.

_Veritaserum will never do... _

_My love can never be expressed for you._

_Without you I'm only me..._

_Only me, it's true._

_Only me, my heart opens for you._

By now, many had stood up, knowing that it was right for them to join the couple on the dance floor. Many held out a hand for their partners, and Hermione watched enviously, as everyone had someone to dance with. Even Ginny (with Parvati's cousin).

_Stare at the moon all night _

_Ghostly in our minds..._

_I was under a spell_

_When I fell for you..._

_Are you with me now?_

Hermione rested her had on her palm, which was being held up by her elbow. Almost every guest was dancing along, and she was most likely the only girl without a person to dance with. She looked hopelessly around and saw no one. Where had Draco gone?

The lights around the backyard lit up all the faces, and Hermione looked up surprised. Some of the guests took their eyes away from their partners while dancing for a moment as well, to see who had lit the lights going around the backyard (for it was already night by now).

The entire backyard was completely illuminated by beautiful yellow lights, and Hermione glanced at Parvati, who only took the slightest notice of this. She smiled and went back to dancing with Ron, who had not even noticed this change.

When everyone had turned their heads back, Hermione sighed. She kept on staring at the lights that were beginning to comfort her in her loneliness. Everyone was having a very good time, and she was as well. She just wished she had someone to dance with.

Hermione continued to look around the backyard. Familiar faces, and different faces, all happy and relaxed. Not one person or face seemed to be out of place. Every invitation excepted, and everybody known by face at least. Nothing seemed to be unusual.

Except one thing.

Perhaps being a trick of the lights, Hermione thought she had seen something in the clutter of tree's that surrounded the backyard. A familiar face. She would not have seen it in the first place had the lights not been on, but this could have been her imagination. Hermione peered at the tree's from where she sat, but the face was gone. It was familiar she knew that. All she remembered seeing was black hair. Raven black. And then she felt someone tap her ever so lightly on the shoulder. She turned around quickly.

"May I have this dance?" A voice said smoothly.

Hermione gasped. Cold blue eyes had met hers. "Draco! You frightened me!" She said taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to." Draco held out his right hand gracefully, and looked at her apologetically. "Was something wrong?"

"Oh... no," Hermione said, still wondering if what she saw was her imagination, "I... thought I saw something. But nevermind."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Alright then," he answered, forgetting what Hermine had said.

She looked at him and then the lights, and widened her eyes at realization. "The lights... did you - ?"

Draco smirked and quickly picked up her left hand and kissed it lightly. "May I have this dance, Hermione?" He asked once more.

Hermione looked up at him, and smiled. "Of course," she answered happily, completely forgetting about her question about the illuminating scenery, and what she saw in the trees.

Draco took her by both hands and walked her smoothly on the dance floor, and got into the traditional dancing position. From afar, Hermione guessed they would look like the perfect couple. Draco and Hermione. It sounded good inside her head.

The two began to dance together, flowing with the music. They were beside Ron and Parvati who were still mesmerized with each other. Ron gave her a quick smile, when he saw that Draco had his arms around hers. Hermione could feel herself blush.

_Look in the mirror, who do you see? _

_Just yourself, or you and me?_

_Oh yeah... you've got me now._

_You're with me now..._

Draco looked at Hermione as they danced, and she stared back at him, lost in his gaze. Hermione hadn't felt this comfortable with a man for a long time, and she was cherishing every feeling and touch. Draco was making her feel like she had felt almost months ago.

After staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, Draco broke the gaze. Hermione was surprised at how he did it, but for some reason she saw it coming. It was the perfect moment for him to do it, and she was happy he had courage enough for it.

When Draco's lips had made contact with Hermione's the whole world was non-existent for just that moment. It was silent, and the only thing that was heard was the music and the only thing that they felt was the consuming feeling of something more than a friendship. It was wonderful to Hermione, and she had not wanted the moment to end.

_Like the sun in the sky, _

_We belong way up high._

_Are you with me?_

_Are you with me?_

_Are you still with me?_

_You're always going to be with me..._

Hermione had to say, that that was the most perfect way to end the most perfect night.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: HEY GUYS! okay... so how did you like my pace? hopefully not to fast? im very cautious about that... hopefully you guys enjoyed it though!

sorry if that was somewhat of cliffhanger... i try not to do those xD. dont worry though. answers will come in time... x). And the song i just made up on the spot, so im sorry if it was crap xD. The song doesnt belong to anybody. i made it up.

Review please? Thanks!

Yours always,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	10. Planning Something Else

Authors Notes: my first double chapter! Woo! Review it if you read it please! xD.

_'Dirty Work'_

**Planning Something Else**

After Ron and Parvati's wedding, many had not wanted to go. The night was not young when the family had announced that the reception was over, and everyone knew that although they would like to stay, it was about time to leave.

Family members escorted guests out of the backyard, while Ron and Parvati were whisked away in a white carriage. They were going to go straight to their hotel and leave for the honey moon the next day. Hermione was sure to give the newly weds her farewell at the end of the wedding, and she did not do so lightly. She was going to miss Ron sorely.

The wedding gave reason for Hermione not to go to work. The partying was enough to make her tired, and miss the day. Draco had, of course, excused her to come to the Ministry, and she thanked him greatfully. Besides, she did not quite want to see him, especially since they had kissed during the wedding. It was already uncomfortable enough owling in sick.

At the moment, Hermione lay on her couch, flipping through radio channels of a wizard radio. She was flicking her wand every now and then to change the station. Nothing much was interesting to her, unless she heard a song she liked. In total honesty, days without Ron and Parvati close by were quite boring.

The window was open, letting in a cool breeze that was hardly large enough to fill the room. Although it was spring, the day was hot, and she hadn't even felt like brewing hot coffee, just because it would only make her feel hotter. Hermione was beginning to be very glad that she did not go into work that day.

Other than the fact that she was insanely tired from the other night's events, as it was before mentioned, she did not want to face Draco. They had danced, and they had kissed, and Hermione simply did not know what to make of it. Were they still just friends? Or were they something like a couple? She had no idea.

The wedding brought upon a whole list of new problems for Hermione, and it was hurting her head everytime she though about them. The problem that she couldn't talk to her best friend about it because he was away on his honeymoon. Her "Draco problem." And of course, Draco himself.

Was she this cowardice to not face him? Surely he wasn't acting the same way Hermione was at the moment? _If he had been, _Hermione thought, _he would have called in sick as well so that he wouldn't see me. _But he hadn't. So that must have meant that he wasn't afraid to face Hermione.

She sighed. She didn't like feeling like this. If he wasn't scared, then she shouldn't have to be either. Besides, it's not like Draco was going to completely ignore her if they saw each other. She knew him more than that, and that wasn't like him.

"I guess I know what to do then," Hermione told herself.

Deciding that confronting Draco seemed a better thing to do than sitting around all day listening to the radio, Hermione stood up and went straight to her bedroom to get changed in her work clothes. Looks like she didn't feel so sick after all.

* * *

In no less than a second after changing into her work clothes, Hermione apparated right outside of Draco's office, briefcase and all. The Ministry had most probably been filled with many people and Hermione certainly did not feel like walking through a crowd of people and taking elevators that took forever to get onto a certain floor.

Hermione brushed herself off quickly, trying to take out the wrinkles in her clothes. She held up her right hand that was already in a balled fist, about to knock on his door. And then she stopped. Did she really want to see him that day? If she did, then it might add to her list of problems.

Stepping back a little, Hermione put her fist down. But then again, she really did want to see Draco and talk to him. She stepped forward and poised her fist once more. But what if he did not want to see her? Sighing exasperatedly, Hermione stepped back once more and let her fist go limp at her side.

This had continued for a while, stepping back and stepping forward, completely agitating Hermione. All she had to do was knock on the door. She had nothing to lose. All Draco had to say was "Oh, I'm busy right now..." and then she would be off. Right. She had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Ready to knock on his door, Hermione brought her fist up again, and brought it back to knock on his door. But then it swung open.

Draco stepped through with his briefcase in his hands, his head down. Noticing that someone's feet had been right there, he looked up and stepped back, realizing that he almost ran into Hermione. He gasped.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, fumbling with the doorknob. "What - what are you doing here?" He asked her, as he fully opened the door. Hermione brought her fist down, and put her hands behind her back. She looked down and peered at him just a little bit.

"Oh... well, I decided I wasn't feeling very sick anymore, so I thought I'd come into work. I thought maybe you had some things for me to do, since the ball is coming close and everything..."

"Well, that's very nice of you," he answered, stepping aside for Hermione to come in, once collecting himself. "Er... come in, won't you?" He asked her, a bit uncomfortably. Obediently, Hermione stepped in.

"Have you got work for me to do?" She asked him, taking a few steps inside and turning around to face him. Draco shut the door quietly and strode over to his office desk. "I was thinking that I could maybe go to the ballroom and see how the rearrangment is going. Also, I could check if all the furnishing arrived yet and - "

"Wait, stop, Hermione." Draco said, holding up a hand. "Thank you for offering, but you don't have too." He said, nodding at her politely.

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Oh, alright... why not?" She asked, when really, she had meant to just walk out of his office door. She was surprised her feet didn't listen to her. It was as if they were glued on.

"I'm not planning for the ball today," he said, shoving his hands inside his pockets. "I was... just about to plan something else, really." He told her.

"And what's that?" She continued to ask.

Draco looked away from her. Hermione found this quite odd, and stared at him, wondering why he had suddenly gone abash. He was kicking at the carpet on the floor, and twiddling his fingers around. He was looking at something around his office, which Hermione couldn't seem to see. She followed where his gaze was, and found that it had been on a certain family photo standing on his desk. It was one of him, and his mother and father. He was looking at his dad.

"I... well, you know..." He started vaguely, scratching the back of his head. Hermione peered at him oddly. "Well, since my father's... well... dead and everything," he said rather quickly, "I was just going over to the funeral home to make some arrangements for his funeral..."

Hermione widened her eyes. She had come into work the day that Draco was planning for his father's funeral. She was going to be kicking herself later.

"Anyways, I just came in to work to tell my workers that I wouldn't show up to supervise." He walked over to his desk and picked up his briefcase. He was looking down and Hermione regretted asking him all those questions immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, trying to cover up her self anger, "I had no idea - "

"Oh, it's alright," he said, striding over to the door and holding it open for her. "You can work if you like but I won't be there. Or you could just go back home..."

Hermione, feeling like she was being kicked out, immediately walked over to the door. She stepped through and faced him, giving him a very sad look.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah," he said, giving her a small smile, "I'm going to be fine." Hermione grinned at this, knowing very well that he was just trying to cover up his small sadness. She wondered whether he would be able to make the final arrangements for his father alone. And if she would make it through the day without being lonely. And then an idea popped inside her head.

"You know, I could always come with you," she suggested, lighting up at the idea. Draco looked at her, completely surprised by the suggestion.

"Would you really want to be there?" He asked, stepping through the door and closing it. Hermione smiled at him sweetly and nodded vigorously.

"I would like to help, really I would. Besides, there's no point going to work without my partner."

Draco smiled at her locked his office door before answering. He seemed hesitant. "Alright, you can come."

"Great," Hermione said, beginning to walk along the hallway with Draco. She was feeling very glad she had offered. Besides, Draco had been feeling just as lonely as she had been, and it seemed right that they should spend the time together. Nothing felt uncomfortable about that.

With a little chit chat and a talk about the wedding, the two were able to clear up many things. Well, not the problems on Hermione's mind, of course, but the final loose ends that had to do with the ball. Hermione had the feeling that he was avoiding what she wanted to talk about, but that he was thinking of doing something that she wouldn't like. Instead of asking about it, she looked straight ahead.

Unexpectedly, Draco looked away and a sudden tint of red flushed around his cheeks. Hermione peered at him, a little confused.

Without notice, he then took her hand. Apparently he did not want to see her reaction when he did this, for he looked away. Hermione, suppressing a gasp, smiled, and squeezed Draco's hand just a little bit, to show that she was okay with it.

Draco looked at her with relief, and turned around a corner. "I don't suppose we would want people seeing this, would we?" He asked her, while the hall was still empty. "Especially since Skeeter's report..."

"Good point," Hermione said, holding up her hand which was still weaved with Draco's. She looked at it and put it back down. Draco looked at her questioningly. "I suppose we should just apparate there, then?" She asked him.

"Yes, we should." He answered her. Hermione nodded as she halted to a stop with Draco and braced herself. She didn't know where the place was, so he would be apparating her there. Side-along apparition was never a good feeling.

* * *

Together, the two walked over to the funeral home. They walked hand in hand, hiding it every once in a while when people walked past. With the apparation, there wasn't much hiding neccessary to do, and Hermione liked it that way.

Edging towards a plain white building, almost looking like a home instead of a company, Hermione felt Draco's hand loosen in hers. She looked down, and saw that his fingers weren't completely weaved with hers anymore. Hermione knew it was because they didn't want the organizer to see, for they were nearing with every step, but she didn't like it one bit.

"We're almost there," Draco announced, with little anticipation. He looked at their hands sadly.

Hermione sighed. "I know. Do you want me to come inside with you, or wait out here?" She asked him, as his fingers continued to loosen.

"You can come with me. Besides, it may take a while." Hermione nodded, and continued to walk along with him.

The two spent the rest of the journey with their hands detached. Hermione didn't quite like it, and it showed by the pout on her face. Draco tried to cheer her up however, with small talk, or, at least, that's what she thought. It may have been a diversion to keep from talking about their kiss.

Sooner than expected, they reached the oaken white doors of the building, and both walked inside, taking in the glum and morose feeling they suddenly had.

It was like walking into a rainy cloud. Everything was saddening, and quite boring from the looks of it. There was a plain white counter, a couple of doors around, and a living room, as it seemed, that had books and pamphlets on the centre table. Hermione couldn't help but have the happiness in holding Draco's hand get sucked right out of her.

Draco walked over to the counter, over which a balding man sat behind on an uneven stool, reading one of the pamphlets that were on the table.

"Hello. I'm Draco Malfoy. I owled in earlier this morning telling someone that I'd be here to make some final arrang - "

"Ah, yes, Mister Malfoy, nice to meet you," said the balding man, cutting Draco short. He stepped around the counter and held out his hand. "My name is Ned Plumm, and it was I who answered your owl." Draco shook his hand quickly and then shoved them back in his pockets. "You said in your owl you would like to make this quick, so shall we...?"

The man pointed to a certain door off to their right. Draco nodded once, and beckoned for Hermione to follow him. She did as she was told, and together they were lead off into an even more drearier room, that had coffins atop every shelf, and covered every inch of the floor.

"Pick whichever one suits you," said the man, showcasing it all, not even realizing Hermione's presence.

Draco turned over to Hermione and gave her a weak smile. "Er... this will just take a minute," he whispered in her ear. Hermione laughed softly.

"Take your time."

Draco walked over to each coffin, and peered inside everyone. It didn't seem like a very hard decision for him, because after his first round of checking, he picked a polished light brown coffin that was plain and simple. It was nothing of the style Hermione pictured Lucius Malfoy to be buried in, but she thought Draco just wanted it over with.

After making sure it was Draco's father's size, he went over to another room, all the while listening to Plumm talking final arrangments. He was polite enough, and didn't seem to mind that Draco wasn't paying attention. His mind was far off, probably dreading to even attend his own father's funeral.

"...and it shall be in a secluded area, like you asked," said the man, to a distracted Draco. Hermione nudged him in the rib lightly, and he snapped his head up. With a nod and a smile, Draco answered the man, and he continued babbling on once more.

"We had your father's body delivered a few days before..." at this, Draco's head shot up, and as did Hermione's, for the thought of Lucius Malfoy's dead body being inside that very place was disturbing, "...and we've already had him suited up and ready with make-up."

Draco said thank you and nodded to Plumm, and began to listen to what the man was saying. "If you like, instead of holding a funeral a few days later, we could have it now." The man suggested, walking Draco over to the counter. This apparently appealed to Draco, for he nodded encouragingly.

"You get a discount, but it must be small. Say... no more than two to five people, including the person who will be giving the eulogy."

Without hesitation, Plumm's suggestion was accepted by the shaking of Draco's hand. Apparently, he really did want to get this over with, and Hermione found this none to surprising. Who would want to hold a funeral for their father, when most probably no one would attend? The thought was probably bothering Draco, and he would have much preferred the small funeral.

"So a small funeral?" Plumm asked, making sure.

"Yes, thank you." Answered Draco, as he stepped over the counter.

"Alright then. If you will, follow me into this room right over here Mister Malfoy... you can pick out the gravestone, and decide the words that will be engraved on it. It should be done rather quickly..."

"Okay, no problem," answered Draco, as he began following him into the room. Hermione stayed rooted in her spot however, when Draco had once again beckoned for her to follow. "Um, excuse me, I'll be there in a second," said he, walking over to Hermione, looking concerned. Plumm nodded and entered the room without Draco.

"Something wrong?" He asked her, with a concerned tone.

"Not really," Hermione said, completely honest. "I just don't think I'd like to walk into a room full of tomb stones... the coffins were bad enough," she added, with a small smile. Draco nodded and chuckled, pointing towards the living room in the funeral home. "That's fine. If you want, you can wait there."

"Alright," said Hermione brightly, taking off before Draco could say anything else. As she looked behind her back, she saw him retreating to where Plumm had entered. When the door had shut, she took a seat on a couch next to a window, that had a nice view of the street.

Straight ahead, across from the street, were nothing but trees. They were moving softly in the light wind, and the sky outside was sunny, but you could see it was a little over cast now. The clouds were somewhat grey, and Hermione began to fear that it would rain on the funeral.

Outside the funeral home was the large "backyard." It had the graves, and tombs, and everything that had to do with a cemetery there, and it was where the funeral would take place. She thought that Draco would have liked something more private or secluded, but seeing as he just really wanted to get it over with, she made no objection, or say one word about it.

Deciding that just sitting would be too boring, Hermione began to flip through some pamphlets. It wasn't likely that she would have to arrange at one of these places. Harry's funeral, come to think of it, wasn't even arranged by her. It was arranged by the ministry. She never got a say on what his gravestone said, or where he should have been buried. Now that she thought about it, she didn't get to say anything about it.

Finding this a depressing thought, Hermione turned around to look out the window. The billowing trees and the scorching sun yet cloudy skies were all the same to her. The street was empty and boring, and the scenery itself was dull. Everything was in place... until she saw the raven hair again.

It was as if it came out of nowhere. First it was there, in the tree's, and then it was gone. Hermione stood up quickly from the couch, and peered out the window, her palms pressing against the glass of it. That raven hair was so unfamiliar, but it was there, she knew it. But where had it gone?

"Finished," Draco said, as he opened a door, emerging out of it. Hermionie quickly removed her palms and turned around to face him.

"Draco," she said, surprised, "finished so quickly?"

"There wasn't much to choose from," he told her, with a confused look. "Er... why were you up against the window?" He asked her.

"Oh..." she said, realizing that she was still leaning towards it. "I was just... I saw a squirrel." She said lamely. Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"A squirrel," he mumbled to himself through laughter. "Well, I've finished all the arranging. I told Plumm that I would be doing the eulogy myself and that you would be my only guest."

Hermione gaped at him, surprised. "Just me? No other guests?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to come but you," he told her sweetly, walking over towards her with his hands outstretched. He must have wanted to hold her hand.

"That's nice of you," Hermione said quickly, side-stepping him. Draco seemed taken aback. "Shall we go to the backyard then?" She asked him.

Draco looked at her puzzled, and then shook his head. "Yes, of course. I think it's already been set up, so we can make our way there now."

With a quick smile, Hermione walked right passed him, and out of the room, trying hopelessly to forget what she just saw. It couldn't have been what she thought it was, and it certainly shouldn't be there of all places. Whatever it was, it made her not want to be close to Draco at all, and although it may not have shown, that was what she had wanted, this whole time.

* * *

As her and Draco made their way a good distance apart from each other to a far off, secluded area of the backyard/cemetery, the dark clouds began to go away. The sun shone brighter than it had earlier that day, and although this was what Hermione wanted, it did not lighten her mood very much, for her mind was still on what she saw out the window. She had not said anything about it to Draco.

He led the way, his head down, with an unreadable expression, and did not speak a word to Hermione. She found it rude, but remembered it was probably her fault for side stepping his affection. Everytime she tried to talk or take his hand, however, she stopped, thinking it the wrong thing to do for some reason. It felt right, but a feeling told her it was wrong to do just then.

When they had both reached the gravestone that was arranged right under a beautiful aging tree, Hermione took her place in front of it, a few feet apart, with her head bowed. She didn't think it polite to say some encouraging words to Draco right before he was about to say his father's eulogy.

Draco cleared his throat a few times, before beginning his speech. He stood behind the gravestone, beneath the tree, looking like an angel in handsome, dark clothing. He was nervous, she could tell, but he did not let it show.

He cleared his throat once more, and began with a clear start. "My Father... Lucius Wencilis Tinibrion Malfoy... was a very strict yet kind-hearted man." Hermione could tell that he was already struggling to find some honest words. "He was firm and consistent, and never stopped once to wonder if what he was doing was right. He believed in himself." Draco stated honestly.

"Yet... when my Father believed to much in himself, that he could do no wrong, he went to far, and did terrible things... perhaps he thought that what he had done was right, but it was far from it, and it forced him to lead a life of secrecy. He was power hungry... and with power, he thought that maybe he could destroy what he truly hated..."

Hermione peered at Draco, wondering at all if he meant what he said. He looked straight behind her, as if talking to the wind. He did not want to meet her gaze at all.

"Unknowingly, that power he so dearly wanted, was not the destroyer of his loath. It was the destroyer of his life. And his choices... his decisions, and mistakes, are what lead him to this very cemetery. Sad, and full of regret. They are the results of a wasted life, and a wasted man. His body lies here, dead and broken... only but the dirt to accompany him now."

She took a step closer to where he stood, wondering if she should reach out, but stopped. She thought against it. "This man was my Father. And although he had done many wrongs, I loved him," he pointedly turned away from Hermione, and she pretended not to notice, "and nothing will change that. May the wind carry his dust to a safe land, and his broken soul find peace in the Heavens."

Draco stepped around his father's grave and knelt down one knee. Hermione followed suit, but knelt down on both of hers. She saw Draco take a small flower out of his pocket, press it against his lips, and place it gently on the ground. Realizing she had no token of grievance, she brought up her index and middle finger, kissed them lightly, and pressed them on the grave.

"I miss you, Father." Draco ended, with a small sigh. Hermione turned to look at him, and patted him on the back.

"Well done, Draco," she said softly. He nodded. He continued to stare absent-mindedly at the gravestone, and she did not try to get him out of his reverie. Instead, she rubbed his back, and stared at the gravestone as well, trying to find words to say that would comfort him.

As she looked down at it, she realized the words Draco had told Plumm to put were already engraved. It read, 'Loved always. Forever Remembered.' No words could have hit her deeper.

Draco coughed loudly, after what seemed like hours, and turned to smile at Hermione. "Thank you for being here with me," he said with gratitude.

"I'll always be here for you." She answered. And it was true. "I'm glad you were strong enough to do this."

"I couldn't have done it without you, really." He told her kindly. Without knowing it, he took a strand of her hair that was blowing in the wind and tucked it behind her ear. The action was not surprising to Hermione. It felt quite normal.

"I..." Hermione said, not quite knowing how to answer. She smiled and said nothing, only staring into his baby blue orbs.

And suddenly, Draco leaned in to Hermione. Within the moment, they kissed, a most passionate kiss, that was enough to break Hermione out of her reverie. They kissed, knowing that they needed each other right now, and neither cared what others would say.

When the kiss broke, Draco being the one to pull away, he leaned in to Hermione's ear. "I think I love you, Hermione Granger," he told her. Hermione smiled. "Is that okay with you?" He asked her.

"It's more than okay," she told him, pulling away and kissing him on the cheek. He grinned at her, and then smiled sadly at his father's grave. It would seem normal for him to feel lonely, yet happy at this moment.

Out of no where, a dark, tawny owl came swooping down on them, dropping a letter in between Hermione and Draco, and flew back up, soaring away without so much as stopping for a break. Without surprise, he picked it up, and Hermione realized it was a Ministry owl. What a wonderful way to ruin the moment. They were calling him in.

"I have to go now," he told her, with an obvious sadness in his voice. "It says to report to Hanks... your Department Head, for some reason." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry about this. I'll see you later."

Before Hermione could get in another word, like ask him to stay a little longer, or to not go, she felt Draco move beside her, and stand up, and press a kiss to her forehead. She wanted to stand up and walk away with him, but her knees were glued to the ground. He left sadly, and Hermione watched him retreat, with glum eyes. She had not wanted him to leave at all. Curse the Ministry.

Sighing, she turned to stare at the grave. How odd was it that she would find out she may have come to love her enemy at his father's funeral? How odd was it that when she was with Draco, an image of Harry did not pop into her mind, like it usually did when she was near him? Could this mean that she indeed, really did love him? She sighed again.

What would Harry say if he knew somehow that Hermione was falling fast and deeply in love with his enemy? It wasn't like it should have been. She was never supposed to fall in love with him on the job, and neither was he. Nothing like this was ever to have happened, yet for some reason it did. This just confused Hermione more than anything else had.

Giving up on her thoughts, Hermione turned around and stood up. She had expected to see the wind blowing the trees, the sun high up in the clouds... maybe even Draco, watching her as she was about to go. But no. She saw something much, much more different.

A pair of green eyes, eyes that she thought she would never come to see again, were right there, less than five feet away. The hair, the so noticeably messy hair, were before her, tousled and messy in the wind. Could the owner of all these features be the person she thought she was seeeing at this moment?

It was right there. And she blinked. The image did not go away. It was smiling at her. A large, handsome smile. Hermione had dreamt and visioned of this, but never had she expected it to happen. Was this really happening?

She took a step forward, but the figure never moved. It continued to stand there, confusing Hermione. Was this something out of a dream? _Had_ she been dreaming this? There was no other way to explain it. This could not have been happening to her, and at a cemetary of all places.

Hermione tried to erase it. But it was there. Could it be? She blinked again.

"..._Harry?_"

He smiled at her.

"Hello, Hermione."

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Woooot! Harry's back, Harry's back, Harry's back! My apologies if his appearance was so out of nowhere and very quick. I wanted him back SO much! And I'm SO sorry for the cliffy... don't murder me, you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter, I promise!

Review if you've read it! Thanks a million! xD.

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	11. The Hero's Return

Authors Notes: Insert the next chapter! Read now! xD

_'Dirty Work'_

**The Hero's Return**

Did he just call out to her? Did that thing just say, "_Hello, Hermione?_" Impossible. Hermione blinked again. And again. This could not have been what she was really seeing. She was so unsure of whether or not to answer. This thing could not have been Harry. _Her_ dead Harry. This one was... alive. Breathing, smiling... walking towards her.

"It's you," the figure told her, with wide open arms, with so much happiness in his voice. And could it be? Were those green eyes watery?

Hermione couldn't help it. She backed away. "_Who _are you?" she asked, with a nervousness in her voice. The figure stopped dead in his tracks. Was it possible that he seemed hurt at her tone? Why was she acting like this?

"You know who I am," he told her softly, as he began walking towards her again. She took another step backwards.

"You can't b-be... you're not... real." she insisted, not knowing whether she wanted to believe it or not.

He laughed softly. Hermione gasped. She loved hearing Harry laugh. It was one of her most favourite noises in the world. His bark, but gentle chuckle. It was just like his. An exact imitation. Hermione was beginning to think... this really was _her_ Hary. But how? _Why? _He can't have just... come back from the dead.

"I am real," he said to her with a great, convincing tone, "and I'm alive." he said, as he gave her a warm hug. She did not return it. She was more confused and surprised than happy at the moment. How could this have happened?

Instead of returning his hug, she pulled away, and held him out in her arms. Slowly, she ran a few fingers through his raven black hair. She fingered the glasses that were perfectly rounded and unbroken. She traced his smooth and unscatched cheeks, and finally, used two fingers to touch his lips... pale and soft. This was her Harry. It was.

"..._Harry,_" she said, as if trying to convince herself it was him. Everything she touched, everything she felt that was his, were all real. There was no denying it anymore. This man was truly real. "_Harry!_" Hermione blurted, all the while trying to stop herself from crying. She pulled him in, and hugged him, kissing both his cheeks and neck. She held him, running hands down his back, and through his hair. This was him.

"Hermione," he said, through tears of happiness. "Oh Hermione..." Harry continued, as he smiled at her. "I'm so glad... I'm so glad to see you, you have no idea. I've missed you so much all these months. I've needed you so bad..." he pulled her in for another hug. Hermione truly could not believe it.

"You're here..." she said, breathless. "You really are... oh my goodness, Harry, it's you..." she continued, without so much as inhaling properly. "_You're alive!_" She said, with great surprise. It's as if she had not noticed this at all. "_How?_" she asked, through the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I'll tell you," he said, bringing her over to a bench that was to the side of the cemetery. Hermione almost forgot where she was. He sat her down and gave her one long hug. They held each other, as if they've never seen each other before. The scene, had one been there, was heart warming.

"I'll tell you everything," he said, once he sat himself down, "When we get back to the flat." Hermione looked up to him in surprise. Their flat. She had almost forgotten they had shared it before he was... "killed." Nodding quickly, she took him by the hand and began running towards the funeral home.

"Hermione," he said, with the laugh that she loved, "we're not going to be running there. I don't want to start a riot once everyone see's me. Let's apparate," he said, all the while chuckling. Hermione couldn't believe it. Already they were laughing together? And she had just found out her boyfriend was back from the "dead?"

"Of course," she said, nodding vigorously. She took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers. They stood side by side, smiling at the other. And in a flash, they had apparated away together.

* * *

As the two arrived in Hermione's flat, she settled him down on her couch, and bustled around, making coffee and giving him all the food and desserts she had in her fridge. He was laughing, teasing her as she made a fuss out of his appearance, and even tried cleaning up a little. She had so quickly forgotten that he was about to explain to her why he was still alive.

After Harry got her to calm down, and to stop shaking (which wasn't very good, as she spilled her coffee everywhere), he steered her over to her couch, and told her to relax. "I'm fine, Hermione," he consoled to her, as she fussed about his pale face and his weight. "I was just about to explain things to you, remember? I thought you wanted me too?"

"Of course I d - !"

"Then let me explain," he said to her with a smile. She went quiet. And then began babbling again. "How are you alive?" Hermione blurted once she sat down. "_Why _are you alive? We thought you'd been killed - !"

"Fortunately, that wasn't the case," he said, squeezing her hands as he spoke. He stroked her hair for a moment, as if he hadn't felt something so soft in years. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and pulled away. Hermione had not even the chance to kiss him back, before he began explaining to her once more. "Don't make a fuss, Hermione, really. Just let me explain." Again, her mouth went shut. As if re-telling a traumatic attack, he took a deep breath.

"Do you remember, Hermione, when people told you that I was on the top of the hill, holding Voldemort's wand?" She nodded vigourously.

"And that a death eater, who we thought was dead, used the killing curse on me?" Again, she nodded. "Then they said that I had died." Hermione looked down sadly. Harry held Hermione's chin, and brought her face up, and smiled at her. "It's okay," he whispered kindly. Hermione smiled weakly.

"Obviously," he began again, while standing up, and pacing the room, "I hadn't. The green light that flashed throughout the area blinded people from what really happened. " Hermione's ears perked up as he got to explain the mystery of his disappearance.

"Before the curse hit me, I protected myself using the shielding charm. It was strong enough for the curse to protect me, and bounce back to the death eater who said the curse, but it wasn't strong enough to stop the force of the blow from making me topple down the other side of the hill."

"The death eater, as I presume, died once the curse got reflected back to him. I don't think anyone noticed that, as they all went into chaos when they didn't find my body. I think the rumours were that the curse was so strong it completely destroyed me from the earth completely, leaving nothing of my body behind. The other one, where it said that my body rolled down the hill, and the death eater's didn't give it back, I think was almost accurate."

"When I recovered from the blow of the hill, it was night time, and I found myself in a sort of cave. I was tied to a chair with devil's snare, and the only reason it didn't suffocate me was because of the fact that I was asleep and not panicking." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Well... after a while of being tied up and trying not to freak out (for the devil's snare would suffocate me), a few death eaters... maybe five or six came inside the cave and surrounded me, none of them with wands, except one, who was holding mine. They explained to me that the only reason I was still alive, was so that they could kill me themselves, and not in my sleep. They told me terrible things, Hermione... terrible things." he repeated, shaking his head. Obviously, he did not like this.

"They said after they were finished with me, they would kill what was left of my family... The Weasley's... The Order... _you _especially. It was torture trying to stay calm in devil's snare. The death eater with the wand pointed it at me, telling me that if I even tried escpaing, they would kill everyone I loved. And even if I did, they would still hurt and kill you and everyone else I know, till I surrendered myself back to them."

Hermione shook her head angrily. "Those vile, evil creatures..." Harry nodded in agreement. "How come they didn't just finish you off right away?" she wondered.

"For torture." he answered her simply. Hermione stared at him, horrified. "I don't know what they would have done to me if I hadn't escaped," he said, sitting back down beside her.

"And how did you?" Hermione asked, eager for his reply.

Harry smiled. "Well, you know how if you stay calm long enough, once you're aware of the devil's snare, it loosens, and stops trying to kill you?" She nodded. "Well, I pretended to struggle in front of the death eaters. Like kick my feet at the ground, when I was really just moving them from side to side. When it was loose enough, I made a very quick movement of taking it off before it could tighten again. I did it while they were still threatening me, so they almost had no idea. After a lot of blood and cursing I finished only two of them off." Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Two?"

"I was tired," he said, smirking. "Anyways, I ran for it, taking my wand which they disarmed from me while I was unconscious as I did. I was ducking and hiding in bushes and trees by the time I had made it out. The death eater with the wand followed me inside a forest, and we battled it off. Of course, it was him or me, and so I finished him off."

Hermione smiled. "So you got away without a scratch." she stated.

"Without a scratch," Harry said, grinning from side to side.

"What happened then?" She asked, wanting more of his story.

"Well, I knew that if the rest of them didn't get some sort of sign that their buddy had killed me instead of the other way around, they would still be hunting me, and my family. So, I did what any smart man would do. I took the blood of the death eater and spread it all around the forest. I ripped some of my clothing and broke my glasses near the battle sight and left them there, so they would think that I had been killed."

"I waited three days. I knew by then that they would have seen my clothing and 'blood,' so I came out of my hiding place and fetched my glasses and clothes and repaired them. I knew the rest of them couldn't be dead, and must have scattered since their chase for me. They were still alive and I knew it, so I waited and waited till I found news that they were all dead. And I had no idea how long that would be. I've been living in muggle London since then, and getting the _Prophet _delivered under the name of another wizard. That's how I found out that the death eater's had died."

Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's words. "So that's why you never came back?" she said, almost hurt. "Because the death eater's were alive?" It sounded so dumb to her. Harry had not come back just because the death eater's were still around? She did not understand it. Instead of congratulating him for his actions, she walked stood up and walked away from him, and went inside her bedroom.

Confused, Harry followed her. He did not bother to knock at all. He just walked in and took a seat beside her on her bed. She moved away.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, making a move to carress her arm. She moved it away.

"_Why _didn't you come back?" She asked, turning to face him, her eyes a bit watery. "You have no _idea _how hard it was to move on when you were gone. And you were alive all this time? And you _never _came back? _Why?_" Hermione asked sadly.

"And just because a couple of death eater's were alive. So what? You were alive and I missed you. I missed you so much! You didn't even bother to somehow give me a message that you were still alive? I don't understand!" she complained.

Harry brought her into him, no matter her complaints and pushes, and hugged her. He placed his chin above her head, and she stopped fidgeting, letting him hold her even though she was quite angry at him, and a little confused.

"Don't you see, Hermione? I told you about their threats. If I escaped, and they knew that I was still alive, they would hunt and kill my family till I surrendered myself back to them. I didn't want them to hurt you!" He exclaimed defiantly.

"And I'd be damned if I even let them touch your hair, Hermione. You see? You see why I didn't come back? To _protect _you, Hermione!"

She looked up at him, crying. "Then why didn't you just go into Ministry protection? They would have protected y -"

"Ministry protection has leaks every day! I couldn't risk that... especially since it's me. They wouldn't be able to keep it private and safe, and I knew that."

Hermione looked away, crying softly in his arms. Four months gone, and she had realized right now how much she really missed him. She was angry. So angry, but Hermione knew it, and so did he, that she could never really be cross enough to refuse his affection. She stopped her sniffling and looked up at him again.

"You're alive," she said breathlessly, running a finger down his cheek. "And I still can't believe it..."

Harry smiled at her. "Are you still angry with me?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. With a chuckle, he brought her in, and kissed her, never minding the fact that her cheeks were stained with water. Hermione sat properly in her bed, as they continued to kiss, and as he wrapped his arms around her. Quickly, they were both very mesmerized in their kiss, and the sun was already going down.

Four months. Four months since she had kissed Harry. Four months since she had spoken to him. Four months since she'd seen him. And there Hermione was, in bed, kissing him, cherishing each moment, lest this be a dream. She was so afraid this figure would disappear and evaporate in her arms. So she held it tightly.

Although the sun was down, but night time had not completely come, both Harry and Hermione figured that it was time for bed. The talking they could do later, and same with spreading the news. This was their moment, and it was no time to waste it. So, down and dirty in the covers they went.

* * *

With a start, Hermine awoke, tangled in her bed sheets, tired and confused. Had she just dreamed the last few moments? Hopefully, everything she thought she just did was not a figment of her wild imagination. Quickly, she turned over on her bed, hoping to find Harry's face right beside hers. And luckily, it was.

His hair was messy, as always, and his eyes were closed. He was obviously still sleeping. With a sigh, Hermione kissed his cheek, and got up with a different blanket, having it cover her body, to her closet, where she prepared some of her house clothes, and walked out of the room, leaving the door open.

After a refreshing shower, where she was able to think of the days events, she sat down on a stool in front of her kitchen counter, drinking her usual cup of coffee. It was 10:30pm, and still dark out, meaning she hadn't slept for long. It was odd, thinking that everything that had just happened were hours ago, but felt like days. She was so happy she couldn't even express it.

As Hermione got up to fetch herself another cup of coffee, the door of her room creaked wider open, and out came the tired face of Harry, who was scratching his eyes with one hand, his other holding his glasses. His waist down was covered by Hermione's blanket, which was wrapped around tightly.

His appearance was quite the same. Same face, his hair a bit longer and messier, but the same, muscular and toned body Hermione always knew. He smiled at her.

"Checking me out?" he asked playfully. Hermione chuckled.

"You wish." He came over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and grabbed a cup of his own from the cupboard. He poured himself some coffee.

"Let's talk about what I've missed," he said, after taking a generous gulp. Hermione scrunched her forehead in thought, and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Ron and Parvati got married!" She said happily. To her surprised, Harry nodded with a smile.

"I knew that. Remember, I was getting the _Prophet_ still when I was in hiding? It announced that on the paper. You have no idea how surprised I was."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "And you still didn't come for that?"

"Not if all the death eaters were around," he said plainly, taking another swig. "But I _was_ there. At the wedding. Remember?" He asked her.

Hermione looked at him confused. She had not seen him at the wedding. She only saw a hundred Weasley members, Parvati's family and a few friends. And then she gasped.

"Was that _your_ hair I saw?" She asked him.

"Indeed," was his reply, a smirk across his lips. "You didn't think I wouldn't at least try? I wouldn't miss Ron's wedding for the world. I concealed myself very well. Hiding in bushes... transfiguring myself as a bird..." Hermione smiled at him.

"What else is going on then?" He asked her, with a weird look that Hermione couldn't read.

"Not much, to be honest," Hermione said truthfully, not thinking what else there could have been. "Our friends are great... no one else got married... um... nobody died, I can gladly say... and work is... well, _actually - _" she said, remebering the ball. Yet, she stopped dead in her sentence.

She was working on the ball. With her partner. Draco.

Choking on her coffee, Hermione coughed a little, and placed her cup down roughly. Harry looked at her concerned, and made a movement to help her, but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No, no, I'm okay," she said, with a fake smile. "That was an accident."

Harry looked at her and smiled. "What about work, sweetie?"

Hermione gulped. Hard.

"Well..." she continued, not knowing where to begin, "since the war caused a lot of devestations, a number of people wanted to help out with rebuilding the community..."

"Oh," said Harry, interrupting her, "the Charity Ball! I read that in the paper as well. I'm so silly, I can't believe I forgot," he said apologetically. "You're the journalist uncovering that story, hmm?" He asked her proudly.

"Y-yes," Hermione answered, trying not to feel guilty. "But... you know who is spear-heading the ball, of course?"

"Oh yeah," said he, snorting, "Malfoy. A bit surprising really. But I'm not arguing, it's a good thing." He told her. "Hope he hasn't given you any trouble."

"No, no, no!" Hermione said, suddenly going defensive, "He's been great! A really nice guy, Harry. Draco's changed a lot in fact - "

He snorted once more. "You just called Malfoy by his first name," he raised an amused eyebrow. Hermione stopped talking immediately. "He really must have changed for you to do that." She relieved a breath.

"Wait," she suddenly said, holding a hand up, "you say you've read the paper. What else did you read?" she asked, a little panicked. Of course, Hermione hadn't forgotten Skeeter's rumour article on her and Draco. If Harry had really been getting the paper regularily like he said, then she was in deep water.

"Not much. The same old news," said he, shrugging. "Sometimes I never even got it. When there were big stories, I would get mailed an apology letter with a coupon of some sort, telling me that the copies were sold out. That happened on one day, and I never got to read what happened then." Hermione looked up at him, surprised. "Oh well though, right? Probably the same boring news."

Quickly, she nodded. That must have happened with the article on her and Draco.

Harry, noticing her uncomfortableness, gave her an odd look. "You okay, Hermione?" He asked her. She nodded once more. "You seem a little tense."

"What?" she asked, with fake amusement, "Maybe being back is doing things to your head." She laughed.

Harry looked at her with a smile. "Maybe."

Wanting to change topic, Hermione voiced something in immediately. "So... how did you find me at the funeral home today?" She asked Harry.

He gave her a wide smile. "The Ministry tipped me off," said he. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"The Ministry... tipped you off?" She asked.

"Yeah! They know I'm here. I alerted them of my still being alive, and I swore many to secrecy until I told you. I'm surprised many of them kept the secret. I had to agree to an interview, a couple of biographies, and some other things in order for them to stay shut, but turns out they kept their word."

Hermione looked at him, with oval eyes. "The Ministry knows? Harry, the reporters will be swarming here any minute!" She made a movement to walk over to the door and barricade it, but he stopped her.

"No, no, they won't. I told them the only reporter or journalist I would accept writing the story on me was you, of course, and if even one came to our door, all our deals would be off. I thought this through, don't worry." Hermione sighed in relief.

Harry laughed and took a drink out of his coffee cup, looking amused for a moment. Hermione watched him, squirming in her skin, wondering if he could see where Draco had touched her. Where he touched her hand, her waist. Kissed her lips. Oh, he wouldn't be to happy at all.

"You were at the funeral home with Malfoy," Harry stated, but not sounding accusing at all. Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Er... yes, I was. I was accompanying him for his Father's funeral..." Harry nodded sympathetically.

"I heard. That was so nice of you, Hermione." She smiled weakly.

"Enough of this talk Harry. Let's talk about you. I wanna know what you've been up to, where you've been hanging out and everything else. Since I'm going to have to take my journalist act up soon to interview you, I want as much quality time as possible."

She walked over to him and gave him a hug, and he returned it, almost half heartedly. Hermione was completely surprised by this. She pulled away from him, looking confused. He just smiled at her, with his crinkly eyes.

"Okay, that's fine with me... but... I just want to ask you one more thing before we get onto me, Hermione," he told her. She gulped and nodded, not knowing whether she should be prepared with an answer to his question.

"Well, I've been gone for four months and that's a lot of time." She nodded. "A lot of things could have happened. Nothing happened to me, I can make sure of that... but... did any_thing_ happen to you?" He asked her. She looked at him, confused. "I mean... did you... go out with somebody? While I was away?"

Hermione looked up at him, very, very, surprised, and pulled away. "Why would you think that?" She asked him.

"Well... I wouldn't have asked it in the first place... but before we went into bed, you said, 'You have no ideahow hard it was to move on when you were gone.' It just... kind of made me wonder."

Hermione turned away, silently kicking herself for even saying such a thing. She had no idea what to do. Would she lie to him and have him find out from somewhere else about her and Draco, severing his trust for her? Or did she tell him now, knowing full-well that he wouldn't take it the best way? She turned around and faced him, confidence on her face.

"Well, Harry - "

"Hermione!"

Unexpectedly, her flat door barged open, a familiar face walking through. Hermione turned around to face who it was, and almost died right there. It was Draco. Walking to her living room.

"That letter from the Ministry. It wasn't for me it was for you - " he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes just caught Harry. Hermione gulped. She turned around to look at Harry.

"What the _hell _- " Draco began, once he registered what was going on in his mind. "Is that... is that... _Potter!_" He exclaimed. Hermione rubbed her temples roughly and walked over to Draco, stomping all the way there.

"Draco, this isn't the right time - " she hissed, but he interrupted her.

"What are you... _doing? Alive? Here?_" He looked at Harry increduously. "You're _alive!_" He questioned surprisingly.

"Draco, just _go _- " Hermione pled.

"What's this?" Harry asked, stepping away from the kitchen counter. He was still covered around the waist with Hermione's blanket. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He looked from Hermione to Draco. "This is Hermione's flat. You shouldn't come barging in here - "

"I know that, Potter," Draco said, except not rudely. "I'm her boyf - " Hermione gave him a deathly look.

Saying that Harry looked stunned was an understatement. He was beyond stunned. He was caught off guard more than surprised. He looked again from Hermione to Draco, with half surprise and anger. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it, and stomped off back to Hermione's room. He shut the door behind him. Hermione let out an angry breath.

"_What are you doing here?_" She hissed, angry that Draco had made Harry upset.

"I was just - I had to tell you - the letter." He fumbled, holding it out. "The one at the cemetery that the owl dropped off. It was for you, not me."

Hermione walked over to him, and snatched it from his hands. "Thank you. Now please leave," she said, as kindly as she could. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"Leave? When I just found out that your fiance is still alive? That Harry _freaking _Potter is still alive? Are you kidding?" He asked, walking over to her bedroom door. Hermione stepped in front of him.

"This isn't the time Draco!"

"Oh, I think this is the right time," said he, stomping his foot. He looked at her angrily. "Did you just sleep with him?" He asked, more surprised than hurt.

Hermione looked at the ground. She nodded. Draco cursed under his breath.

"Don't go yelling at him," Hermione warned him, "he didn't know," she whispered. Draco shook his head disappointedly, while walking away from her.

As Draco did so, Harry swung her bedroom door open, while pulling a shirt on. He was fully clothed now, and looking a little stressed, now that Hermione looked at him more closely. He turned away to Hermione's closet and did not look at her.

"I didn't expect this, Hermione," he said, without once glancing her way.

"Harry, don't go," but he had already begun putting his coat on. "Draco had to just drop something off!"

He looked at her to Draco, and smiled bitterly at him, while he looked guiltily to the floor. "Pretty happy with yourself, Malfoy? Knowing you snatched my girlfriend?" Draco never answered; just continued looking to the ground.

"I'll see when I see you," said he, as he opened the door.

"Don't go, Harry - !" But the door swung shut, leaving a harsh, reverberating noise across the flat. It was just her and Draco now.

She turned around angrily. "Look what you've done!" She yelled at him. Draco looked up, indifferently.

"Look at what _I've_ done? Hermione; _take a look at what you've done._"

Hermione opened her mouth, to say a retort, but found she had nothing to say. Draco, not waiting for a response, went over to her door and held it open. He looked at her sadly, as if he was leaving something behind, and shut it softly behind him, now leaving Hermione all by herself.

His words were still ringing in her ears, as tears began to silently come.

_Take a look at what you've done, Hermione. _

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Yay! All is explained. xD. Yes, I realize there is no counter-jinx/spell for the killing curse, except for the method harry's mom used to save him but... i didnt know how else to explain it. HA, that probably makes me a bad author, but I'm sorry guys. Forgive me? Now, just the aftermath and a few touch ups, then goodbye! Hopefully this chapter wasn't crap.

Review if you read it! I love you if you do!

Yours always,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	12. Tipsy At the Three Broomsticks

A/N: Chapter 12 peeps!

_'Dirty Work'_

**Tipsy at the Three Broomsticks**

Within the next two days, the news about the beloved Harry Potter's return was milked one by one by each newspaper, talk show reporter and journalist. It was the talk of the town, and the entire wizarding world was in such an uproar that it was hard for Harry to just come out of the hotel he was now staying in. Even walking inside his suite was dangerous.

He checked in at the nearest hotel after his encounter with Draco and Hermione, and was seen by at least twenty wizards and witches. The Ministry got wind of this, and found that it was okay to expose him, since he freely walked the streets. Paparazzi zoomed around wanting to take pictures of him and reporters wanted interviews but Harry refused to talk to anybody.

Including Hermione.

She tried contacting him every free minute she had. She dialed the hotel number leaving message after message, sent him owl after owl and even tried getting through the thick crowd that surrounded the hotel. It was impossible, of course, and she could not get near him at all. Not even if he wanted to see her.

Ron and Parvati cut there honeymoon short when they received the news from Hermione. She had looked a little distraught when she told them, and Ron could only guess why, but she had not told them what happened. The next day, Ron and Parvati were packed and off by floo network, returned safely home. Ron interrogated her after Parvati left her flat.

"What's wrong then?" he asked her, concerned by her state. "I thought you would be gushing over him by now. Making wedding plans and all that." he told her.

Hermione sighed and looked down to the ground. "Have you seen him, Ron?" she asked.

Ron smiled happily. "Just this morning. Hard to floo over there since they've barricaded his fireplace, but I owled him telling him to let me through 'cause I'd be visiting."

"He answered your owl?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he did, he's my best mate," Ron said with a shrug. "We had a grand old time. Crying on each other's shoulder. Very un-manly but, hey, I hadn't seen the guy in a while." he smiled again, and Hermione half heartedly chuckled.

"Did he answer all your questions then?" Hermione asked, wanting to avoid answering his.

"He didn't have too. I read it all in the _Prophet."_

Hermione nodded and turned away from him. She bent over to pick up a magazine lying on her side table but Ron had quickly pulled it away from her.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or why you haven't been at work?" he prodded.

Hermione sighed, knowing she couldn't hide her mood any longer. If Ron knew, he might be as mad as Harry was, and begin to give her the cold shoulder like Harry. Hermione had no idea what to do, especially since Draco didn't bother to try and talk about their situation, and Harry would not speak to her.

"You know what's wrong," she admitted sullenly. "And you know why I haven't been at work."

Ron looked at her a little puzzled and then looked liked he understood for a moment. Then, he shrugged and walked over to her.

"You tell me, Hermione."

She blinked back tears. "Harry's found out."

"Found out... about what?" he asked, although Hermione guessed he already knew.

"About me. About me and Draco. He's so angry," she whined, trying but failing to stop the tears from tumbling down. Ron patted her back.

"When was this?"

"The day I found out he was still alive... Oh God, I was an idiot. Draco just came in and everything went downhill from there..." her voice cracked when she said the rest of it.

"I was so happy one minute to see him, and then so angry the next when I saw Draco... and we've been so good together for a while..." she trailed off, as Ron continued to sooth her. He let her continue. "...but now I don't know. I love Harry. But I was falling in love with Draco... they're both so upset!" she exclaimed in a high pitched, sad voice.

"What am I to do?" she whined.

"Don't worry," Ron cooed, hugging her very tightly. "Harry is upset, but you two will work it out sooner or later... but you have to talk to Draco, and tell him what's going through your head. It's unfair to him to have all of this on his plate."

Hermione pulled away from him, nodded, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said meaningfully. Ron hugged her tightly once more.

"Promise me you will talk to Draco?" he asked her, while holding her tightly by the shoulders. He never broke his gaze from hers.

"I promise," she stated, with a weak smile.

"Good," he told her, as he loosened his tight grip on her. Ron snatched a glimpse at his watch. "I think I should go. Mrs Parvati Weasley has my late lunch ready." Hermione smiled.

"Like the sound of it, huh?"

"Love it. I'll talk to Harry after, okay? I'll try and reason with him."

"Okay, Ron. Thank you for being such a great friend."

He turned to look at her, and smiled a Weasley smile. "Any day."

* * *

"Hey there, mate," Ron said, unannounced, as he bounced out of Harry's fireplace. Harry looked up unexpectedly from a book he was reading on the couch, and smiled, while putting it down. He walked over to Ron, gave him a hug around the shoulders, and let go, as he walked over to the fireplace. 

"Nice to see you again," Harry said, as he took out his wand. "Where've you been?" he asked, as he began muttering a spell that barricaded the fireplace with steal plates.

"Taking serious precautions there, mate," Ron said amusingly, as he sat himself down on a chair. "I just came back from late lunch with Parvati. She's coming by to see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to that," he said, as he went over to his refridgerator and pulled out a jug of butterbeer. "Want a cup?" Ron nodded.

"So how's married life treating you?" he asked kindly as he pulled out two cups for him and Ron.

"It's treating me great, actually. Parvati and I haven't fought once." he said proudly.

"Good for you," Harry said, completely meaning it. "How was the honeymoon in Germany?"

"Perfect. Moonlit walks on the beach; tours to it's oldest historic landmarks; endless hours in bed together watching the sun come up... it was beautiful," he said, with a twinkle in his eye. He was obviously remembering his very good time over there.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry you had to cut it short because of me. I could have waited to see you."

Ron looked at him with fake hurt. "Thanks a lot, mate. I feel real special now. Besides, _I _couldn't." Harry smiled warmly at him.

"So what's this I hear about a spat between you and our dear Hermione?" Ron asked, quickly changing the subject with added amusement. Harry's attitude changed as he scowled while pouring Ron the butterbeer he wanted.

"She told you then?"

"Before my late lunch with Parvati, yeah," Ron said. "And she's not too happy about it."

Harry scowled even more. "And you think I am?"

"Actually, I don't think any of you are."

Harry continued to scowl.

"...So what did she tell you?" he asked, while giving Ron his drink. Ron sipped on it a little bit before answering.

"Nothing she wouldn't tell you - " he said, while giving his friend a very concerned look, " - if you would let her talk to you." Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Why? And let her explain how she's been off with Malfoy while I've been away? That would kill me, Ron, you know that." Ron went up to him and leaned on his kitchen counter.

"She would tell you how she was feeling and try to sort things out. Hermione's been really down and she just wants to explain." Harry went silent, and poured himself his own cup of butterbeer. He looked away from Ron and strode over to the couch, where he plumped himself down, careful not to spill the butterbeer.

"Have you spoken to Malfoy?" Ron snorted.

"I don't talk to the bloke every day. Sure, I say hello when we come across each other; maybe even ask how he's doing, but we're just asking to be nice." This time, Harry snorted.

"So. He's really changed then?" he said this in an unconvinced tone.

"He's still a cocky bastard, but he's nice. Really."

"Nice how?" he continued to ask.

"Nice like... greeting everyone that he sees... being polite with everyone that talks to him... treating Hermione like he loves her." Ron nudged Harry hard in the stomach after saying this. His eyes widened to a large 'O.'

"He loves her?" Harry asked, incredulous and angry.

"Think he does, mate."

"How the hell did that happen?" He bellowed. "I've been with Hermione for two years, and they're together for... _a month, _and he loves her?"

"I'm telling you, I _think. _You'd have to ask him yourself." Ron said to him calmly.

"He has no right to think that he loves her!"

"He doesn't?" Ron asked testily, as he set his butterbeer aside. "He's changed, Harry. He has. And whether you like it or not, he has real feelings for Hermione. This isn't her fault, or his. Not even yours, for that matter. But come on, talk to Hermione about this. Just do it." he pled.

"Why is everyone on his side?" Harry asked dejectedly, while swirling his butterbeer around with a straw.

"I'm not on anybody's side, mate. I just want you to clear things up with Hermione, and talk to Draco about what's going on, maybe."

Harry looked down, disappointed and asked quietly, "...Does she love him?" Ron, not expecting the question, twiddled his fingers around, not knowing whether or not to answer. He was the messenger, and he didn't know exactly how his best friend would take it if he told him that he thought she did.

"Listen, mate - "

"You know, what? Nevermind. I should go." Harry got up abruptly and slammed his butterbeer down on the kitchen counter.

Ron, surprised, stood up as well. "And where are you going?"

Harry stopped midway to the door, and slowly picked up his coat that hung from a coat hanger. He slid it on easily and turned around to face Ron, an indifferent yet determined sort of look on his face.

"I think I want something else other than butterbeer."

Ron opened his mouth to stop him, but his words were useless. Harry went over to the door in three short strides and swung it shut, a sad noise reverberating throughout the room. He was gone before Ron could even tell him what he really thought.

* * *

After Ron's visit, Hermione spent the rest of the next hour (and a few more) puckering up the courage to go to Draco's home and talk to him. Ron had told her to sort things out with him; tell him how she felt, and she found that it was all she could do right now to resolve her situation at least a little bit. 

She took heavy steps toward his oaken double doors, his manor giving off an eery glow in the early night. It was five o'clock but the sky's were already grey and she already felt like she was out late. She couldn't go back though; she had come this far, and no way was Hermione going to waste three hours of sucking up all her courage.

Sooner than Hermione had expected, she was already right in front of his manor doors, shivering in the spring cold. She clapped her hands and rubbed them together, before taking the knocker of a snake, and banging it three loud times.

The doors sprung open by themselves with no one inside to greet her. She looked down instinctively, expecting to see a house elf, but not one was there. She looked around worriedly, and took a few steps inside. The doors swung shut behind her, and the noise echoed in the manor that sent chills up her spine.

"...Hello? Anybody home?" Hermione asked shyly, as she began walking around. Her words bounced off the walls.

"Um... Draco?" She called out, to no one in particular. It was still empty.

To her surprise, she heard the click clack of black suede shoes on the marble steps of Draco's winding stairs. She looked up to thankfully see him, clutching a book tightly in one hand, the other sliding down the staircase mantle, as he jogged down. She smiled at him.

"Good evening, Draco," she said formally, as she stood on her spot. He smiled at her half heartedly.

"Nice to see you, Hermione," he said, as he made it all the way down the steps. He leaned on the wall as Hermione looked around the empty manor.

"Where are all the elves?"

"They're somewhere in the house... they don't except a pay but they do like breaks. They're probably having evening tea."

"Oh... I see," Hermione said mostly to herself, as she took a step towards him. "And where were you?"

"Upstairs, doing my evening reading," he shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you," she admitted with a sigh. "About what happened the other day..."

"You don't have to explain anything, Hermione," he said, with a sad look, "You're probably very confused right now, since your fiance is back, but you don't have to explain. This isn't your fault at all."

"That's very kind of you," Hermione said, "but I just wanted to tell you something..."

"Oh?" Draco said, "What's that?"

"I just... I don't know where I am right now, do you understand that, Draco?" She asked softly. "I'm in two different places... I can't pick between which one I want to be in." Draco nodded stiffly, as he watched her back away.

"You're right. This isn't anyone's fault. And I just... want to take some time off." she confessed.

"Time off? Off of what? Us?" he asked her, very upset.

"Us?" Hermione repeated to him, with a skeptical look. Suddenly, anger began to bubble inside her. "There never was an_ us._" Draco looked at her incredulously. Hermione continued to glare at him, however.

"You sent Harry off, because you said you were my _boyfriend. _We hadn't even talked anything about that, Draco! And you just told him when we were catching up on each other's lives! We did not clear anything on that!"

Draco looked at her angrily. "Well, I'm sorry to think that after us kissing, holding hands on the way to the funeral home and confessing our love for each other didn't mean that we were even together in some sort of way!"

Hermione looked at him blankly.

"What did it mean then?" he demanded from her. "Was it just for fun? Was I a rebound after Potter? Tell me the truth, Hermione, not some stupid excuse of taking time off!" he bellowed.

She shook her head sadly from side to side. "But that was the truth. I _don't _know where I am right now, and I _don't_ know which side to choose. I just need time off, Draco! Time off from the ball damn it! I never meant _us!_"

He looked at her surprised. "You're quitting?" he asked her.

"I don't want to work on the ball anymore. I'm still attending, but I can't work with you." she stated quietly.

He looked up, blinking his eyes every few seconds. "I don't need this, Hermione," he said hoarsely as he placed his book down on a side table and strode over to the door. He brushed her aside coldly. "Contact me when you know where you stand with Potter - "

He put his coat on while he opened the door. "Fine!" Hermione screamed behind his back.

He looked behind to her, before he shut the door. " - And where you stand with me," he ended, and he slammed it shut.

* * *

Harry's head was propped up on his palm in the Three Broomsticks, a firewhiskey before him, half full; and five other glasses completely empty. He spent the last two hours drowning in his self pity and gulping down glass after glass, which at the moment, was the only thing helping him forget about his current situation. 

As he downed the firewhiskey before him in one gulp, he looked around the half empty bar which only consisted of young people who weren't at work. They were all clustered around corners away from him, gossiping about him as he could tell, but he couldn't care at the least. Although he may have thrown them dirty glances, they kept on whispering while looking at him; it was quite obvious.

"Another firewhiskey please," he said to the barman who was wiping some of the glasses that were already clean.

"Another? That's six already, mate," he said, using the cup he was holding to fill him another.

Harry waited for it patiently. "I don't care," he stated sullenly.

As he took the drink from the barman, Madam Rosmerta walked out of the back room, carrying a few trays. She placed them down on a tray holder and began arranging napkins around them. She eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Back three days and you're already drinking it up, Potter?"

"Excuse me, Madam Rosmerta, but I think I'm old enough now to do what I wish." he said, rather rudely. She backed off with an offended look.

"Don't lose yourtrousers boy, I'm just saying so. Anymore and you won't be able to even apparate to your hotel."

"I don't see the point, as reporters are probably in there searching it. Glad they have no idea I'm here," he said with a slurred tone. He was indeed, a little drunk at this point. It may have been six glasses, but he still knew how to hold his liquor.

"Well, I'm sure not telling anybody you're here," said Madam Rosmerta in a convincing tone, "I don't want any riots or screaming crowds in hear unless they wanna buy my drinks."

"Thanks, Madam Rosmerta," he said, while taking a gulp. "I don't need anyone bothering me right now," Harry added, in his slurred voice. She nodded, and began wiping glasses like the barman, trying to occupy herself with duties around the bar.

Harry took a few more sips and putit down with his hands over him, trying to make his heavy head stop hurting from thinking to much about Hermione. He had no idea how things could have gotten so warped right when he returned. He meant it when he told Hermione he hadn't been expecting that. He was expecting a family celebration, a grand time at the ball, where he thought he would be taking Hermione, and maybe even a wedding; the one that they had planned.

But it was clearly obvious that he did not see much of that in the near future, if he continued to picture Hermione and Draco together in his mind. He cursed Draco in his mind. He was taking over Harry's supposed life with Hermione. He was butting into things that he did not deserve to be in; he did not deserve Hermione.

As Harry's head lay down on the counter, the bell rung in the bar to indicate that someone had entered. He didn't bother to look up, knowing it was probably just another passer by of some sort. The only thing he was hoping was that that person didn't bother him, or come up to him.

He heard the person's footsteps click clack on the dirty floor, coming closer and closer to him. He thought he heard the movement of him taking a seat, which must have been near him because he heard his clothing shimmy as he moved on the stool. Harry lifted his head up a fracture to see who it was.

"A firewhiskey please," the person said. Harry's head shot up instantly.

"Comin' right up," said Madam Rosmerta, who sounded a little tight when she spoke. Harry realized why.

Draco sat beside him, only a seat away, apparently eyeing something interesting on the table. He did not see Harry's head buried beneath his arms, his face completely covered. His lips went tight the minute he saw Draco, so smooth and careless, ordering a glass of alcohol. He glared.

"Nice to see you, Malfoy," Harry slurred, when he eyed Draco. He looked up slowly, when he heard the voice, and turned to face Harry, with an uneasy look.

"Potter," he greeted quietly, and then continued to look at the table.

"How's life?" Harry asked, not even really concerned. Draco looked at him surprised, and made a movement to answer.

"Here's your drink, Mister Malfoy," Madam Rosmerta said to Draco, handing him his change and glass as she emerged from the back room. She looked at Harry as if to say "don't do anything stupid," knowing full well that he didn't like Draco at all.

"Um, what were you saying?" Draco asked, once he took the things from Madam Rosmerta. He sat up straighter in his seat.

"I said, 'how's life,'" Harry repeated, a little impatiently. Draco smiled half heartedly and took a sip from his drink.

"Well, actually - "

"Wait, let me rephrase," Harry interrupted, with fake forgetfulness. He glared at Draco. "I should have said, 'how's life with my fiance?'"

Draco froze in his seat. He looked at Harry, almost hurt, and turned away, not willing to argue or anything. Harry saw Madam Rosmerta giving him a death glare. He didn't care at the moment if he was being rude or not. All he wanted to do was finish his talk with Draco.

"So you're not going to answer me?" Harry said, as he stood up slowly from his seat. He felt a little dizzy doing so.

"You're drunk, Potter," Draco said, ignoring him.

"Yeah, so? Answer my question, prat."

"Leave me alone, Potter," Draco answered quietly. He was paying attention to his drink more than Harry's hateful words. "Why don't you go talk to Hermione? The girl who you turned away the other night?"

Steam escaped from Harry's ears. "Don't start lecturing me about what I've done, Malfoy," he spat, pounding his firewhiskey down, which spilt a little. "Why don't you lecture me about what _you've _done? Stealing my fiance and making her think that you loved her. What about that?" he bellowed.

Madam Rosmerta held her hands up. "Boys, please, let's not - "

Draco rose from his seat. "Making her _think _that I loved her? What are you talking about? I did! I do! And you can't do anything about that!" Draco screeched.

"You love her, huh? Tell me, did you spend every waking hour missing her everytime you were away? Did you pretend to hold her in your arms when you slept alone in a cold, empty place? Did you ever once, tell her that you loved her knowing full well that she wasn't there? Did you?" He yelled.

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty, Potter, it's not going to work."

"Guilty? You think that's what I'm trying to do Malfoy?" Draco nodded stiffly. "Well, that, and I'm just trying to piss you off." Draco glared angrily.

"Get yourself a sobering serum or something Potter, you're just wasting our time," he said icily.

"Maybe when you tell me why you did what you did!" he yelled.

Draco sighed angrily. "Why don't you ask Hermione the same thing? God, Potter, I don't want to interfere between you two - ! "

"You already have," he cut icily, the coldness spilling with his every word. Draco was silenced by his anger, and opened his mouth slighly with clenched fists.

"Listen. I never meant to hurt you, or fall in love with her! We thought you were dead, Potter, and everyone was telling her to move on. We thought that what we were doing was okay. Everyone else thought it was! Why can't you understand?" Draco asked.

"You want me understand this? Who says that I should have to? I am still in love with her! That's why I bloody well can't understand whatever the hell is going on with you two!"

"You know what, Potter, fine, you claim that you love her. I don't know how you can though, when you couldn't even come back for her."

"Are you saying that I never loved her?" Harry bellowed angrily. He fought back the urge to punch him. "Because if you are, you don't know anything about my relationship with her. My love for her is real." Draco snorted sarcastically. This only made Harry's anger grow even more.

"Whatever you feel for her is something different, because this is the first time you've felt something even close to love," he continued. "A feeling you're father could never give you," Harry added cruelly, as he knocked over his chair.

He walked away, pushing everything aside as he did. Madam Rosmerta was surprised at the two's outrage, and stood still in her spot. The people in the bar were staring, whispering more hurriedly now as Harry passed by them. Everyone seemed to be doing something. Including Draco.

Before Harry knew it, he was pulled right around by the elbow to face Draco, who's face was screwed up in anger. He looked at him surprised for only a second, before Draco's fist made contact with his cheekbone.

And for Harry, it was on.

He stumbled backwards from the blow, using a table to stop him from falling. He huffed angrily, before thinking of his actions, and charged straight at Draco, head first.

Many things happened all at once.

Madam Rosmerta screamed. A few people in the bar stood up and began yelping or cheering for whoever, and the barman tried to break them apart.

Harry's charge flew Draco back first to a wall, where he punched him in the stomach and elbowed his face. Draco pushed him backwards and kicked him in the stomach, where Harry stumbled on the counter and yelped in pain. Draco was now on top of him, punching him wherever he could, while Harry made a painful effort to throw him off.

The two were breaking everything in the bar. From the tables and chairs to the glasses and trays. Everything was in a wreck. They continued fighting and pounding on each other, letting the rage come out in their fists.

At the moment, Harry was punching Draco's stomach with clenched fists, as he tried to pull him away by holding on tightly to his face and turning it away. He threw it backwards as far as he could till Harry was completely off of him, and punched him right in the face.

Harry recovered and stood up, bloody faced, and with the anger of a raging storm, picked up a chair and threw it right at Draco. He ducked just in time, but the chair broke the window that was behind Draco, shattering into tiny little pieces. Madam Rosmerta screamed again.

"You bastard!" Draco yelled, as he made a lunge for Harry. He stood in his spot, ready for the blow.

Backing away by his push, Harry made an angry swing to his face and missed, bruising his ear. "You monstrous, stealing, evil little death eater!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY FATHER."

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HERMIONE."

The insults continued as they fought, both losing their strength very quickly after the first few punches and kicks. No matter what, however, none wanted to be the first to back down from the fight that they had both created. They fought till someone pulled each of them away, and that was not the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Stop!" yelled the barman, with an angry voice. They continued to make an effort to hit each other.

"Damn it Harry, stop!" said a familiar voice, who was holding him back. This man had only just entered the bar, and seen the commotion. He was bracing Harry tightly while the barman had Draco back by holding him beneath the armpits.

"What the hell is going on?" the person screeched, as Harry made a lunge at Draco. It was no use, for the strong arms held him back like a rope.

"Let me have a go at him!" Harry bellowed with rage, as he kept on fidgeting. Draco was now huffing and breathing heavily. He stopped trying to hit Harry.

"No! Stop it, right now!" Madam Rosmerta said to them both, as she went in between the two boys who were held back. "You've wrecked the entire place!" She yelled with an angry look. "And my customers are frightened!" She showcased the people hiding behind what was left of the tables and chairs.

"Sorry about this Madam Rosmerta," said the person, who Harry now realized was Ron. "They'll help clean it up. They promise."

"Yes, Madam Rosmerta, we do," Draco said, in his still huffy voice. He roughly took his arms away from the barman.

"Thank you for pulling these two scoundrels apart," she said to the barman and Ron as she glared at Draco, not accepting his somewhat apology. "Boys and their muggle dueling..." she muttered, while storming off into the back room, with not a word left to say. The customers creeped back out of their hiding places, and began moving around, trying to fix what was done.

Harry pulled himself away from Ron. "I should help," he said, still angry.

"No, no," Ron said with a testy voice, "Not till you explain what happened."

Harry gave Draco a death glare, and wiped his face of blood. Draco's face was scathed and bruised. "Ask the man who's never been loved," he sneered angrily.

Harry stomped away, over to the back room, where Ron assumed he was going to apologize to Madam Rosmerta. He looked from Draco to where Harry had just walked, and scowled at them both, wondering how on earth this could have happened.

"What happened?" he asked impatiently.

"We had an arguement that resulted in a physical fight," Draco said simply, as he examined his face for injuries. He didn't sound angry anymore. Just upset. "How did you know where to come?" Draco asked Ron, trying to change the subject. The barman had walked off, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I took a hint when Harry told me what he was going to do. I visited the first bar that came to mind."

"He's a bit drunk." Draco said, as he began re-building a table and a few chairs. He was looking at anywhere but Ron.

Ron shook his head unhappily. "I'm taking him home once we're done here. After this, I don't want to see you or him in a fight like this again, you hear me?" he said very adult like. Draco shook his head. "I expected more from two responsible men. Especially two men who want the same thing."

He shook his head disapprovingly before he walked away, into the back room where he was going to take Harry back to his hotel, and give him a sobering potion that would hopefully help him sleep just a little bit. But for Draco, this was going to be a very long night.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: They fought, they fought, they fought! That's so bad. I pity pretty much all three of them... I wonder who you guys are mad at right now? xD. I think this is most of Hermione's fault to be honest...

Well, anyhow! I'm off to watch television. I'm so tired, I just came back from Florida after a week! Hehe. This was the quickest chapter to write just cause i knew straight away what I was gonna do, no changes no nothing! SO ALRIGHTY FOLKS. let's get these mouses clicking review!

I love you if you do xD.

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	13. The Hunt For Hermione's Dress

Authors Notes: Guess what folks? It's time for chapter 13! Yipee!

_'Dirty Work'_

**The Hunt for Hermione's Dress **

"They _fought?_" Hermione said incredulously, as she sat on her couch in the early afternoon.

"Yep," Ron answered easily.

"As in... a physically engaged fight?" Hermione continued.

"Yep," he said again, with his hands in his pockets.

"...Who - who started it?" she wondered out loud.

"Malfoy did, except Harry provoked him." Ron answered, knowing because Harry had explained everything back at the hotel. Ron wasn't too pleased about it, especially since he had to clean up Harry's vomit and then listen to him whine the entire night.

Hermione looked up at him angrily. "The nerve of them!" she exclaimed unhappily. "When was this?"

"Two nights ago... I couldn't find you at work, and I was busy at the hospital, so I could hardly find any time to tell you until now."

"I can't believe them!" she said, over and over again. "And Harry didn't even bother to tell me... or Draco for that matter! Argh!"

"Don't be upset, Hermione, I'm sure they're both over it. Besides, I think Harry would have told you if he was in a better mood, and the same goes for Malfoy; if you actually showed up for work." he added, with slight impatience in his tone. "And by the way, was quitting the ball just a way of avoiding Draco? Because that would be really unfair to him, Hermione."

She looked at him angrily. "No, it wasn't just a way of avoiding him... I don't think I could have worked beside him, knowing what I had done with him, and that it ruined my relationship with Harry..."

Ron sat down beside her. "He's in a right state, you know. Malfoy hasn't been too happy, and I find it odd to say that that just isn't normal."

"You've seen him?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I went over to see if he was okay yesterday because of the other night. His bruises are gone and he's not seriously injured. But he's pretty sad."

"He should join the club," Hermione said dully.

"A club you and Harry are already in? Sorry, Hermione, but I think that would make things worse," he said with a chuckle. Hermione smiled weakly.

"And what about Harry? Have you seen him lately?"

"It's been tough with work, but I drop by every now and then. He's upset but he's working through it. He misses you though, I can tell."

"Great," Hermione said dully once more, without the slightest hint of happiness hearing that Harry missed her. "Well, this just gives me a reason to eat more ice cream tonight, Ron. Thanks." she said, with fake amusement.

He looked at her with surprised eyes, and shook her. With a start, Hermione pounded him once on the arm and gave him a reproving look. "Now what was that for?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten already?" he asked her, with real surprise.

"I don't think I've forgotten anything..." she said honestly. "Why?"

"The ball!" he blurted with bulging eyes. "You're not going?" he asked her.

Her eyes went oval. "_The ball?_" she asked. "That's tonight?" she bellowed.

"Of course! It's all over the papers! And it's why I've been so busy! Running around, finding a damn tux... but, you've forgotten all about it?" he asked her, with great surprise. "After all you've planned for it?"

She gave him a skeptical look. "Well, I haven't really been attending the last few days of preparation have I? No wonder I've forgotten!" she stood up quickly from the couch. "Ginny's going, right?"

"Of course," Ron said, with curiosity in his eyes. "Why?"

"And Parvati, is she going?" she asked again.

"With me of course," Ron answered again, with more curiosity. "But why in Merlin's name would you need them right now?"

"I have to go!" she said, suddenly very alarmed. "There's hardly enough time..." she muttered with a high pitched voice, as she quickly went over to her coat hanger and pulled a coat over top of her. She was muttering to herself more and more. "This is going to be terrible!"

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" Ron asked, very surprised at her reaction to the news of the ball.

"To prepare with the girls of course!" Hermione said, as she opened the door. "You didn't think I was going to ask for _your_ help, did you?" she chuckled, which made Ron smile a little. Hermione shut the door on him, leaving the red haired man all to himself.

"I'll pretend you just did," he said, a sneaky grin on his face.

**_xxxxxx_**

Hermione sat in front of an oval mirror and a vanity table with make up, hair care products, perfume, and other female items one would use to prepare herself for an event very important. Ginny and Parvati stood behind her, fumbling with make up in their hands, and testing out colours on their wrists. Hermione continued to sit patiently on the chair she was on, waiting for there magic to apply itself on her face.

"Honestly, how could you not know that your own ball was tonight?" Ginny asked, very exasperated, as she took some eyeliner and began putting some on Hermione's eye. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she bit her lip at the feeling.

"I don't know! I've been so caught up with my sticky situation with Harry and Draco and everything, I guess I just forgot!"

"You're supposed to be the smartest witch of our age, Granger, honestly," Parvati said with a laugh, as she applied a light red lipstick to Hermione's lips.

Hermione giggled, appreciating the feeling of her close friends. She had been very down lately and knew that she needed a little time out with the girls to help her get better.

Ginny stopped with the eyeliner, and stared at Hermione in the mirror. "Is that what you call the mess you've created, Hermione?" she asked, very amused. "Your 'sticky situation?'"

Hermione sighed. "Well, it is. I can't seem to get myself out of it."

Parvati looked like she might have wanted to say something when she heard that. "Er... have you spoken to either of them lately?" she asked, changing what she was about to say, Hermione thought.

"Nope... I don't think I will either, even if I see Draco, and the off chance that I'll see Harry."

Both girls snorted and laughed loudly after hearing Hermione say that, and stopped with the make up for a moment. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at them confused, as if wondering why in the world they would be teasing her for not talking to two men who were both mad at her at the moment.

"What's so funny?" she asked almost angrily.

"The off chance that you'll see Harry? Hermione, are you kidding me?" Ginny asked, the laughter dying away.

"What? I don't understand," she whined. "I don't think Harry would want to see Draco and me there. Besides, reporters and everyone will be swarming him! Why would he want to come?"

Parvati stopped her giggling. "You've gotten very thick, Hermione. Harry's the guest of honor! Of course he's got to come and of course you'll see him there!"

Hermione looked at both girls in surprise. "The guest of honor? Since when?" she bellowed. They looked at her with amused faces still.

"Since the news of his return of course," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Hanks and basically all of the Ministry kind of forced it, and Malfoy couldn't do anything else but let them do it." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"And you haven't been attending work, reading the paper, or even paying much attention to the real world for a while so it doesn't surprise me you don't know this. But... wouldn't Harry have told you?" Parvati asked, as she began with the make up again.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No... I suppose he wouldn't. After all, he did just find out I'd been going out with a man he very much dislikes since he's been away. I don't think he even wants to see my face."

"Uh, yes, he does." Ginny said wisely. "I've seen him."

"And?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"He's done a lot of ranting about you and Malfoy, but he misses you. I can tell."

"Ron told me the same thing," Hermione said sullenly, knowing that that was probably all the information she could get on how Harry was feeling about her. She wanted something more. Something more than "he misses you."

"Have you both got dates?" Hermione asked, half wanting to change the subject, the other half really wanting to know.

"I've got Ron of course," Parvati smiled, as she glanced at Ginny, who was doing something with Hermione's hair. "I don't know about Ginny." Hermione looked at her expectantly.

Ginny sighed. "What's it to you two?" she asked, with some amusement.

"We want to know!" Hermione prodded her.

"She probably doesn't have one," Parvati said teasingly to Ginny. The red head slapped her lightly on the arm.

This continued for a while, Hermione and Parvati trying to find out who Ginny's date was, or even if she had one. After much prodding, bribing, blackmailing, and make up threats towards Ginny, they were able to find out that her date was Dean, who she had been going out with now for the last week, but had been doing so in secret.

"How come you never said anything?" Hermione bellowed.

"Well, I wanted you to both see me enter the room with my handsome date and then watch me as I danced with him on the centre of the dance floor and watch me with half open mouths." she said teasingly.

"We can still do that," Parvati added.

"I was just joking," Ginny said. "It was really just a surprise."

"Well, we're surprised," Hermione said supportively to her. Ginny laughed.

"On the topic of dates, Hermione, who are you going with?" she asked.

She snorted. "No one. Absolutely no one."

"No one?" they asked together.

"Who exactly am I to take?" she snarled angrily to herself, "Harry? Perhaps Draco? Oh wait, I can't. They're both ignoring me."

Again, Parvati looked like she wanted to say something, but instead, changed her mind. "You can still go with somebody," she insisted with a supportive smile instead. Hermione eyed her suspiciously, and then changed her mind.

"Usually in a situation like this I would take Ron, but you've already got him covered," Hermione said sadly, as Parvati smiled to herself.

"Ah, forget it," Hermione said to them, as she turned around from the mirror. "I need a dress," she said anxiously, trying to change the subject once more. "I suppose all the good ones are taken at all the clothing shops and I wouldn't dare rent my gown... so have you two got any available?"

Ginny and Parvati looked at each other, with nervous looks. "Well... actually, no."

Hermione raised her eyes in alarm. "Are you serious? I can't go to a ball without a dress!" she exclaimed.

Parvati bit her lip. "Don't worry! I'm sure we can find an old one somewhere around here... and maybe one back in my old house..." she reassured, while looking all around her flat with Ron. "Let's just hope we can find one..."

"I've got a few back at my flat and some over at Mum and Dad's," Ginny chimed in, "I could just apparate to both places and bring back whatever I can find."

"Oh, would you?" Hermione said, almost relieved. But she wasn't completely out of the bushes yet. "Okay, I'll go rummage around my place for something too, and I'll meet you all back here in five!" All girls nodded to one another.

One by one, they all stood up and apparated at the same time, beginning the hunt for Hermione's dress.

**_xxxxxx_**

"I've brought a few back!" Ginny announced as she popped in, silk and cloth overflowing her arms. "What about you guys?" she asked hurriedly.

"I found a couple," Parvati said, as she walked out of her bedroom with three or four dresses.

"What about you Hermione?" Ginny asked, eyeing Hermione's box.

"There's three in here. They're all I could find at my parents house and mine." All the girls sighed with relief.

"Well, thank goodness we've found a selection," Parvati said happily, as she placed the dresses on the couch carefully.

"The hard part... choosing." Ginny said, with a bracing tone. She looked at both girls very determinedly and began arranging the dresses in order on the couch. While doing so, she threw the first one in the order at Hermione, who barely caught it.

"What did you chuck this at me for?"

"Well, we have twelve dresses to choose from and only five hours till the ball starts, so start trying them on!"

Hermione looked very surprised at Ginny, and nodded quickly, stumbling on her way over to Parvati's bedroom, where she tried it on very quickly, careful not to ruin her make up. Ginny and Parvati waited patiently outside, waiting to see how it looked on her.

"Well?" Hermione asked, as she walked out of the bedroom. "Is it... good?"

The two girls eyed her as she twirled in the orange pink-ish gown that did not twirl when she spun. It was dying out of colour and even had a few open tears at the bottom and all around it. They looked uncertainly at each other.

"That dress... is just not flattering," Parvati said, eyeing the back of it, which did not show off Hermione's slender body.

"Not only that," Ginny said disgustedly, "It's ghastly." Hermione sighed sadly at the dress that made her look very poofy. That wasn't her fault however, for the dress looked like balloons were stuck in every part of it. "Try this one," Ginny said, throwing another at her.

Quickly, Hermione was off into the bedroom again, trying on the new dress. She walked out casually, in a tight red dress.

"How do I look?" she asked, with barely any breath. "Good?" she asked.

Parvati and Ginny nodded happily. "Well, this definitely shows off your body and it's just a very nice colour. It looks a bit small though and - Hermione, are you okay?" Parvati asked worriedly, as Hermione tried to straighten her back in it. And plus, her breath was short.

"Too - small. Can't - breathe." she spluttered, as she continued to stand straight.

"Then it's no good," Ginny said sadly, as she picked up the third dress. "Let's try again." she threw Hermione the next gown, which she caught standing straight. Immediately, when she did so however, the dress tore in the middle, showing Hermione's stomach. The girls shrieked and Hermione quickly repaired it while running into the room.

The trials continued with Hermione walking in and out of the bedroom. Some dresses looked nice, some were just plain horrible. But the ones that looked nice, weren't Hermione's style, therefore forcing her to try on dress after dress. It was a frustrating thing for Hermione, and the girls were getting very tired of judging.

One dress seemed perfect for Hermione. A blue gown that flowed to her very feet and swayed when she twirled. She turned around to the back only to have Ginny and Parvati tell her that it had moth balls all over it. Hermione took it off immediately while shrieking and ran off to try another dress.

It was just no use. No dress made her look like she wanted, and they were up to their last numbers. Hermione was beginning to get worried that she would actually have to wear one of the dresses that they had already passed. She sighed, as she walked out with the last one.

"How does it look?" Hermione asked for the millionth time to the two girls seated in front of her.

"_No._" Ginny said sternly as she looked at it while lying down on the couch. "It's just not you! It's not right." she stated. Parvati shook her head from side to side.

"She's right. Besides, it makes your butt look like a pumpkin." Hermione sighed and plumped herself down right beside the girls in a sad way.

"It's useless. I can't go to the ball with one of these dresses," she said sadly, looking at all of them splayed around Parvati's flat. They were all truly very terrible. "Are you guys sure you haven't got anymore?"

"I've just about emptied my flat of all dresses and same with my parents'," Ginny said dejectedly, as she looked at Hermione apologetically. "What about you?" she asked Hermione.

She shook her head sadly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even one extra." She looked at the silent girls and sighed, but tried to smile at them.

"Well, thanks for doing my make up anyways, girls... I'm sure I would've looked nice in whatever you did to me. You guys should get ready for the ball yourselves now. I'll help you," she said with a weak smile. Ginny looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Alright... I suppose we shou -"

"Wait!" Parvati interrupted, looking at Hermione happily. "We've got one more dress!" she shrieked happily. "I'll be back in a moment!" Parvati jumped up from the couch and ran to her bedroom, disappearing behind the door. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other with surprise, and silently waited for her to come out.

Parvati emerged from her bedroom happily, holding a plane white box in front of her. She brought it carefully towards the two girls, and placed it on her coffee table, as if it were a diamond that would shatter if it fell to the floor. She looked at Hermione with excitement.

"I can't believe I forgot about this one!" she muttered to herself, as she came.

"What is that?" Hermione asked her.

"Do you remember the wedding?" she asked Hermione, as she sat on the couch with them.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But that's absurd, I can't wear my brides maid gown - "

"Yes, I agree, you can't," Parvati said, with a glint in her eye, "but what about the would-be brides maid gown?"

"The would-be brides maid gown?" Ginny said. "What's that?"

"Well, my dress designer sent me all the designs she had for the brides maids. I asked for a few samples, and I ended up with two final choices!" she said excitedly to both girls. "I ended up picking the other because it was much more elegant, but this one, you will love Hermione!"

With care, she opened the plane white box, to reveal a folded, lavender dress that was lean and slender when she pulled it out in front of them. The silk ran all the way to the bottom and it had the perfect shade of light blue chiffon going around the back and middle. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Parvati held it up in front of Hermione and sighed at it's beauty. "So, how do you like it?" she asked, giving it to Hermione as she held out a hand to touch it.

"It's... it's..." Hermione said, not able to find the words to describe it. "It's..."

"Perfect! She'll take it." Ginny interrupted, snatching the dress from Parvati and examining it herself. Hermione laughed, and so did Parvati. "Here," she said, handing the dress back to Parvati and pushing Hermione inside Parvati's bedroom very roughly.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, very surprised.

"We're going to get you into that dress! And God help you if it isn't right, because you're wearing it anyways!" Parvati giggled behind them. "We're getting you ready for this ball, Hermione Granger, and we're gonna make you look beautiful."

She smiled at Ginny as she continued to be pushed to the bedroom. "No matter how hard that is," Ginny added with a smile, that Hermione couldn't help but return. The girls entered with laughs and smiles, now looking forward to the night that lay ahead of them.

**_xxxxxx_**

"Okay... wait... just wait!" Ginny said excitedly as she positioned Hermione in front of a mirror and held her by the shoulders. Parvati stood beside her.

All girls by now were dressed and prepared, ready for the ball that was already in less than an hour. It took them longer to prepare than usual, especially since they had to help Hermione with the dress and her make up. All they were doing now were last minute touch ups and waiting patiently for their dates; except Hermione, of course.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Hermione asked anxiously, as Ginny let go of her shoulders.

"Wait," Parvati said, spraying a little something into Hermione's hair. She ignored it, and waited patiently for their approval of her to open her eyes.

"Okay... open!" Parvati said happily with Ginny, as Hermione's eyes thrust open. She looked at herself in the mirror as if she hadn't seen herself before.

"Is that... _me?_" Hermione asked, completely stunned by the girl who was staring back at her from the mirror. They looked nothing alike.

"Yes, that's you!" Parvati said happily. "You like what we've done to you then?"

That girl was not Hermione Granger. She looked beautiful the way she just stood there, not doing a single thing to show it off. Her make up wasn't too much, it was just enough to make it look almost natural. Her dress flowed by itself, without her having to move at all, and the way it fit on her perfectly was amazing.

"I love it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down lightly so as to not ruin her hair.

"We knew you would!" The girls said happily, as they too examined themselves in front of a mirror.

Parvati was wearing a light blue dress that had a dark blue bow at the back that showed off her slender body. It went narrow as the dress came to the bottom, showing off her legs and the front of it was plain and simple. Just her style.

Ginny stood with a pink gown, resembling that of Cinderella's. The bottom was layered with another shade of pink that showed off her hair, which gleamed elegantly in the room. Her hair was drawn up so that it was kind of like a bun, and it kept up, no matter how much she moved. They all looked beautiful.

"We look amazing..." said Parvati, awed by their looks. The girls nodded numbly, too busy staring at themselves in the mirror.

This continued for only a short while, because all three girls heard a soft knocking on Parvati's bedroom door. She jumped out of her reverie and quickly went over to the door and held it open, to show Ron in a traditional dressing gown. Nothing like the one he wore in his fourth year. It was handsome and elegant, and even had white frills at the v-neck.

"Wow..." he said, dazzled by his wife. He looked around at Hermione and Ginny. "Amazing," he said to himself, as he eyed all of them. "My three favourite girls are all here," he said, as he walked in, holding Parvati's hand.

"Looks like you two pulled Hermione together quite well," Ron commented, as he looked at Hermione. "Are you all ready then?" he asked, particularily Hermione.

"Yes," Parvati answered. "I think we are."

"I should get back to my flat," Ginny said, "Dean should be on his way." she winked at Hermione and Parvati, and waved goodbye to her brother, only to leave him spluttering as she apparated away.

"She what?" he bellowed.

"Oh Ron," Parvati said, slapping him on the arm. "Let's just go, hmm?" he nodded at his wife. "Are you going back to your flat, Hermione?" she asked kindly.

"I don't know. I suppose I'll just be leaving with you two and then go my seperate way at the ball, if that's alright with you guys," she said.

Ron shook his head immediately. "Sorry. I've got the entire night planned out for me and Parvati only." he said, but Hermione sensed something else. "You should get back to your flat. Maybe wait there or something," he said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno. But I really have got the entire night planned, so... maybe going back to your flat is the best thing to do right now," he insisted. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and looked at Parvati, who shrugged. She nodded with a sigh, and turned to leave.

"I'll see you both there tonight," she said, with a smile to the couple.

Before Hermione could shut the door, Parvati ran out with her, Ron not at her heel. "Wait," she said, catching up with her.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked.

"You have to choose."

"...What?" Hermione asked, dumbfounded.

"You're going to see Harry and Malfoy tonight."

"...I know?" she said uncertainly. "What does that have to do with any - "

"You said you couldn't get out of this situation, but you can," Parvati said, with the wisdom of an old woman for some reason. "You have to choose. And I hate to see you like this, and I'm glad tonight made you feel better, but sooner or later, you must pick."

Hermione opened her eyes in realization. "Between... Harry and Draco?" she said.

Parvati nodded. "I know you have strong feelings for both of them, but Hermione, you can't have both of them."

"Is this what you wanted to tell me earlier?" she asked, with a kind of smile. Parvati nodded. "Well... thank you," she said, meaning it completely. Her friend nodded and gave her a hug, while patting her on the back. She pulled away with a smile, and entered the room once more to go to her husband. Soon after, Hermione left quickly, wanting to forget what she had just only realized.

_**xxxxxx**_

Hermione was sitting on her kitchen stool, holding a pack of of wizard money in her hands. She was hoping to be one of the top donators that night, and she was already prepared for some serious generosity on her behalf.

To be honest, Hermione was not thinking of donation. She was thinking of Parvati's words, echoing in her mind. "_...you must pick,_" the voice told her, over and over again, in Parvati's voice. But Hermione didn't want too. She hadn't even prepared for a decision like this in her entire life before, and now was definitely not the time.

She sat on her stool, thinking why Ron might have wanted her to go back to her flat. She thought for a moment that he had a surprise there for her, but she found nothing inside. She waited for a while, and was seriously getting impatient.

Hermione stood up and kicked aside her stool. She did not feel like going to the ball tonight, knowing that maybe she would have to make her decision when she was there. Who said she had to pick either of them though? But who was she kidding. She loved both Harry and Draco, and either way she pictured it, she could not imagine herself without the other. It was torture even thinking about it.

Hermione looked at the clock, and saw that the ball started in thirty minutes now. People were probably all inside the hotel ballroom, chatting, talking and having a grand old time before donation started and the food was served. Looks like she was going there by herself.

As Hermione made her way to the door, a loud knock came from it. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow, and walked over, in slow strides. Who could be at her door right now for goodness sake? Right when she was about to leave, too. Hermione definitely did not want to wait.

Without bothering to look through the peep hole of her door, Hermione thrust it open, not caring who was on the other side.

Until she saw who it was.

"...H-Harry," she said, almost breathless for some reason. He stood before her, tuxedo and all. A complete, handsome package before her.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, with a slanted smile. "You look beautiful." She stared at him, not knowing exactly what to say.

"...What are you doing here?" she said, without even a thank you to his comment.

He looked at her with a smile, and took her by the hand. To Hermione's surprise, she didn't take it, just stood there, dumbfounded in front of the man she wanted to speak to for the last few days.

Harry, knowing she was confused, smiled and continued to hold her hand.

"Hermione... I'm your date."

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: Yeah, it's true. Harry is taking her not Draco. Sorry to disappoint some folks... And for more disappointment, I'm sorry to say this will be over very soon. All I've got left to do in this story are a few things, and then I'm done. I don't want to say how many chapters are left, just in case I think of something more, but it's not much guys... I'm so sad! 8(.

Well, review if you read it! I love you if you do xD.

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	14. The Goodwill Charity Ball

Authors Notes: It's your lucky day! I've given you an update xD. Ch. 14 a-go!

_'Dirty Work_

**The Goodwill Charity Ball**

Hermione stood, plastered on her spot, trying to comprehend Harry's words.

"I'm... you're my... date?" she asked him, his fingers still clutching onto hers.

With his free hand, Harry scratched the back of his neck shyly. "Well, yeah... Ron told me that you were upset and well... I thought I would cheer you up by taking you." he smiled at her.

"Ron planned this?" she asked, half angry at Ron for not telling her and half surprised at Harry showing up.

"Kind of," he said, with a hint of something else in his voice "I wanted to take you with or without his doing."

"Oh," she said blankly, "that's very sweet of you."

Harry looked uncertain for a moment after hearing her expressionless words. "Oh... if you don't want to go with me..." his happy face quickly changed to a sad, crestfallen one. Immediately, Hermione regretted her tone of voice towards him.

"No, no, no!" she said, now squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I would love too. I mean it. I'm so glad you're here," she said meaningfully, as she took him in for a hug. She hadn't given him much affection since he'd returned, and this felt like a new sort of feeling to Hermione for some reason.

Harry smiled as they pulled away, and took her outside into the hallway. He held out his arm for her to take and she did so, without the slightest hint of wanting to ask his sudden change of attitude towards her. For the last few days he'd been ignoring her, but silently missing her, and now he was her date to the social event of the year? Hermione was confused.

"So how have you been?" she asked him, as they walked along.

"I've been really restless during nights, really... It's been weird, the last few days, though, right?" Harry asked her conversationally as they began walking over to the lift that would take them to the ground floor.

"Yes, they have. I didn't really get the chance to explain to you what had been going on while you were gone," Hermione said, looking down at the ground. "I wanted to talk to you about it but you haven't been the most available person these days."

"I tried occupying myself with interviews and things," Harry admitted, as they slowly made there way down now that they were inside the lift, "I didn't want to think about you and everything that's been going on."

"We had to talk though," Hermione pressed on.

"I know. And that's what we're doing now," he said while smiling at her. She grinned. "It's been my own personal Hell making myself ignore you when I could have spoken to you anytime I wanted. I was hoping maybe I would just snap out of it like I'm doing right now."

Hermione didn't know how to answer. "Are you saying you missed me?" she tried to say playfully.

"Of course I did," he said, as he opened the lift for her to get out. They both began walking to the exit. "But our situation, I didn't miss at all." he tried to laugh for a minute, but it quickly died, and then he shrugged slightly.

"Ron told me about your fight," she said when the silence was getting increasingly uncomfortable.

"Yeah... that was a big mistake," Harry admitted while biting his lip. "Are you mad about it?"

"I was at first... but it's over and done with."

"I'm glad. I was drunk and thinking like a maniac that night. I'm just lucky no one was seriously injured."

There was a deafening silence that followed after Harry had said that, and none of the two made an effort to ease the moment. Hermione was half wondering if he was talking about Draco, and how he was happy that he didn't get hurt. If Draco had gotten hurt over her, she would not have been able to bear it. Draco mattered to her, and if Harry had accepted him, this would lighten her mood so much that she might actually have a good time at the ball.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, knowing that she couldn't avoid the topic of Draco much longer, "I just want to say that everything between me and Draco - it was - "

"Hermione," Harry said softly, as he halted to a stop. He picked up her closed hand, and brought it to his lips. He kissed it lightly, and continued to hold it as he began to speak again, "please, let's not spoil the night by talking about it, okay?"

Hermione looked at him for a second with pleading eyes, hoping that he would let her talk, but his own begging eyes never faltered and she sighed. "Alright. Let's get going then." And then they continued to walk together, arm in arm once more, taking the precious time they had together.

"Good. Because I want everything to be perfect."

Hermione raised an amused eyebrow. "Want what to be perfect?"

Harry twinkled his eyes in the night sky, and unexpectedly, he pulled her in for a kiss, which lasted for either a minute or an hour. Hermione couldn't tell, because as soon as she was lost in the kiss, Harry had apparated them both outside the doors of the Charity Ball in the ebony night. A night which would either prove to be a good or bad thing for Hermione, for the night had many things in store.

_**xxxxxx**_

The two pulled away slowly after kissing, letting the wind blow their hair all around. It was getting quite cold, so Hermione pulled herself closer into Harry. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her, and led her into the large hallway.

"Ticket or donation please," said the man at the door, who stood behind a small desk. He was wearing a blue suit with white gloves, and held a box with a slip to put wizard money in, and a jar for the tickets. There was a book beside him that Hermione saw was filled with names.

"I'll donate," Harry offered, as he took his hand from Hermione's. He pulled out twenty golden galleons and slipped them inside the box.

"Thank you," said the wizard behind the desk. He began recording Harry's name and donation. Quickly, he ripped it out, and handed it over to him, making sure he had a copy.

"And you, Miss Granger?" he asked, pointing at her sack of money.

"I'd like to donate," and quickly she pulled out twenty galleons, and like Harry, slipped them inside the box. The man did the same thing again and ripped Hermione her donation receipt and smiled at them both.

"The number on that slip will change with every donation you make throughout the night. When donation time is up, please hand it in to the man who will collect it. This will determine whether or not you are elligible for the grand prize."

Harry and Hermione nodded and walked through the door that was shut with tightly before them. They could hear the noise and music erupting from it, so Hermione was not surprised she was attacked by blasting noises when Harry had opened it for her.

The band was already singing loudly and many people were on the dance floor. People were also sitting on the tables that she and Draco had picked out and were waiting patiently for dinner to be served, while talking with their friends.

Harry took Hermione over to a centre table. These were probably the best in the house, and Hermione saw that there was a card before each plate. It had her name, and Harry's of course. She had forgotten he was the guest of honour, and that he was treated the night. There was room for more people to be seated, and as she flipped the cards over, Hermione found out that Ron, Parvati, Ginny, and two extra seats were available.

Harry pulled out Hermione's chair and waited for her to be seated. After she did so, he took his own, and looked over to the band on the stage happily.

"Did you pick this band?" Harry asked, using his chin to point.

"Yes, Draco and I." she corrected. Harry went tight lipped for a moment after hearing Draco's name, but then quickly replaced it with a smile. "They're the called the Silver Serums."

"I know," Harry said, over the noise. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"How?" she asked, trying to be conversational.

"I spoke to them."

Hermione nodded, not even wondering at all why he spoke to them. She filled her champage glass with water using her wand, and drank it up, waiting for the arrival of Ron, Parvati, Ginny and her date. She and Harry continued to make small talk, until they came over together.

"Hey you two," said Ron with a wink. Parvati walked over and gave Hermione a hug, and Ginny took out her seat, while Dean walked over to Harry, shaking his hand.

"You made it," Harry said to them all, as they looked for the right card on their plates.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Parvati answered, looking down at the menu that was on the centre of the table. "So the first meal is at 6:30?" she asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, taking another swig of her water, "But after the introduction, which should come shortly."

They all nodded and began to talk amongst each other, especially to Harry, since they haven't spoken or seen to him in a while. Hermione tried to make herself happy with her friends, but she felt a little out of place, but not knowing why. She looked all around the ballroom, and saw with great happiness for some reason, the Parfum Blumes she had purchased with Draco in full bloom, showing off their wonderful blue colour.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, what?" Hermione said, coming out of her reverie. "Did you say something Ginny?"

She smiled. "Yes. I said the introduction is starting. Look." She pointed to the top of the stage where the band had stopped playing and Draco was ascending the stairs up to it. Everyone had taken their rightful seats at their tables and was quiet.

Hermione eyed Draco more carefully, and saw that he was wearing a white tuxedo, unlike most of the men in the ballroom who were wearing a black one. He had a black bow tie on, which made him look very class and sophisticated.

"He looks handsome, doesn't he?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear, as Hermione stared.

"...Yes. Very handsome," Hermione answered, not really paying attention.

She saw Draco point his wand to his throat, and mutter something. Soon after, his voice began to boom all around the ballroom.

"Welcome, fellow Wizards and Witches," Draco said to them all, nodding to each part of the room. "I would like to thank you all for making it to this wonderful Charity Ball, in which my workers and I have prepared and worked very hard for." He straightened his bow tie, and continued.

"During the course of the night, you will be given wonderfully made food and tasteful drinks for your comfort. In return, we hope that you will donate so that we may rebuild or society. The top-most donator will be given the grand prize of an all expenses-paid vacation for two to the wonderful city of Paris for two weeks." Draco, for a moment, seemed strained, and looked like he did not want to continue. But she saw him straighten up once more, and heard him clear his throat.

"And also, I would like to welcome," he sighed, though barely audibly, "Harry Potter, who recently returned from hiding, and is now seated inside this ballroom today. He is our guest of honour. Please everyone, a round of applause."

Hermione looked around to Harry who was trying very hard to smile. He stood up slightly from his seat and waved to everyone who was clapping for him. After a minute or so, the clapping died down, and Draco continued after Harry resumed his seat.

"Yes, again, welcome, Harry Potter," he chose to be nice when he said that, Hermione thought, "And to everybody else, this is going to be a spectacular night. Please, enjoy it, and don't forget, donate for the grand prize!"

He ended on a happy note, but Hermione could see that he looked a little unhappy. Everyone clapped as he got off the stage and the band began getting ready with their instruments once more. Shortly after Draco's welcoming speech, the food appeared out of nowhere on their plates, and everyone was digging in, enjoying the night ahead.

"So how much did you donate?" Ron asked everybody, as they all were eating. "Parvati and I donated about fourteen galleons. We'll donate more later tonight."

There were a round of numbers yelled from the group and Hermione could only make out "10 galleons, 5 sickles and 1 knut," from Dean, who said his last.

"Actually, I think I'll donate some more right now," Hermione said, as she stood up from her seat.

"But you haven't even touched your food." Harry commented, looking down at her plate.

"I will when I get back," she said, feeling the need to get away from the group.

Quickly, she walked away from them, not willing to hear anymore words of protest. She had no idea why, but she didn't feel like being with them all. She felt like talking to Draco and sorting things out with him, but again, she felt like being with Harry and just having him all to herself.

Hermione wasn't going to the donation table, but she saw that some of them, including Harry, were watching her go. She walked straight up to the line that lead to the donation table, and waited, while waving at them and smiling. She took out her bag, getting ready as the next person was her.

"Goodevening," she heard a manly voice say behind her. She froze, and turned around to face him.

"Hello, Draco." she greeted numbly.

"Are you in line to donate?" he asked her, sounding oddly comfortable talking with her.

"Of course. Why else would I be in line?" Hermione asked, not wanting that to come off as cold.

"Sorry. I was just wondering."

Silence greeted them as they waited with the person in line to finish with his donation. Hermione looked 'round to her table to find Harry with his back turned. _Good, _she thought. Maybe then he wouldn't see them talking. Taking a chance, Hermione turned to Draco who was looking away from her.

"How are you?" she asked him, really wanting to know.

"I've been better," he answered, slightly shrugging. "It's been hard planning the rest of the ball by myself."

"I'm sorry," Hermione told him, "I already told you why I had to take some time off."

"I know, and I understand," he told her, as he continued to look away.

"So... are you okay with - ? "

"Are you here with Potter?" he asked, a bit sharply.

Hermione found that he was looking over to her centre table, watching him talk animatedly with Ron, and Parvati and Ginny submerged in their own conversation with Dean. They all looked like they were having a good time. The only thing that was missing was Hermione, who was with Draco.

The next person in line had finished, and Hermione walked up to the table, taking a few gold galleons out of her bag. She pretended to be distracted by counting how much she was going to give, and only half-nodded at the man who was monitoring the table.

"Are you?" he asked again. This time, Herimone felt his eyes on her.

"Yes." she answered tersely, pretending to examine a sickle.

He was silent for a moment, and Hermione felt him shuffle behind her. She began counting her money quicklier, now wanting to get away. The only sound coming from her was the clinking of her change. She put something like five galleons and a few sickles and knuts into the box, and saw her donation receipt change numbers. She took a step aside from the table, and looked at Draco, who was now counting his own money.

"Why did you fight with him?" she asked suddenly, not knowing why she would suddenly ask.

Draco stopped counting his money for a moment and looked to her from the side. He then began counting once more and turned away from her. "I was angry. So was he. End of story," he said lightly, as he put the money inside the box.

"You shouldn't have touched him," Hermione said scoldingly.

"And he shouldn't have provoked me."

Hermione shut her mouth immediately, and instead of answering, focused her attention on his donation receipt. She saw the numbers change, and let out a small gasp, as she saw the amount of his donation so far.

"You've already donated five hundred galleons?" she asked, awed.

"I donated fifty right now. I'll donate more later tonight," he said, though not really caring.

Hermione, irritated by his tone of voice, sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want from me, Draco?"

He shifted his stance and looked her in the eye. "I only want the truth," he told her simply. Hermione crooked an eyebrow and gave him an annoying look. Had she not already given him a truth?

"I told you!" she said, trying very hard not to yell. "I don't know - "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Draco interrupted, almost carelessly. "You don't know where you are right now. That's bullocks. If you ask me, you know exactly who you want to be with, but you're not letting yourself know. And why? Because you want the both of us Hermione."

She stared at him angrily, and suppressed a shriek. "And you want me to pick? Even if it might hurt one of you?" she bellowed quietly. There was no need though. The music was loud enough, and the man at the donation table was counting up the donations so far.

"Yes. Because I still have feelings for you, Hermione. And I know you have feelings for me too." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Draco stopped her. "And I also know you have strong feelings for Potter, but you can't have us both. You just can't."

Hermione continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes. Her sight was a bit blurry, and she didn't know if it was because her eyes were basically slits or because they were watery from holding back frustrated tears. But then she felt an arm slip around her waist, and she looked up in surprise, to see Harry's emerald green eyes boring into Draco's sky blue ones.

"Are we having a problem?" he asked to Draco particularily, who did not look like he wanted to be talking to Harry at the moment.

"No, we're not." he said simply, as he stared at Hermione.

"Well, I guess we should get going then. Congratulations with the ball, Malfoy," he said, as he took Hermione away from the table without waiting for a response.

Hermione looked up at him as he held her waist protectively and kissed his cheek thankfully. Surprised, Harry looked down at her, as her eyes were blinking furiously, still trying to suppress her tears. Instinctively, she turned around, and saw Draco still standing there, expressionless.

"What was that for?" Harry asked happily.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said, trying to hide her frustration.

"Was he bothering you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, no," Hermione told him, "we just happened to both be in line together. We were just talking." Harry nodded once, and brought her back to the table. No one had noticed there return, and continued to talk amongst each other.

Hermione, in her sleevless lavender gown, felt a little cold, as some windows were open, and put her arms around herself.

"Cold?" Harry asked, taking off his jacket slightly. Hermione nodded, but half-way through, he stopped. He concsiously looked down and then looked up, and smiled at Hermione. "Why don't we just put a warming charm on you?"

Hermione, not caring how he made her warm, nodded quickly. Harry muttered a spell to make her instantly feel like there was a fire in the room. She smiled at him, and began digging into her food. It was hard to digest though, because deep down in the pit of her stomach, Hermione couldn't help but feel an impending trouble coming closer and closer.

**_xxxxxx_**

In the middle of the dance floor, Hermione and Parvati were dancing together, while watching the boys talk together, and Ginny still eating her food. They grooved along with the music that the band was playing and spoke to each other, which was mostly filled with Hermione talking about Draco and Harry.

"Harry is clueless. He doesn't know that I have to pick," Hermione said nervously, as she saw Harry laughing along with Dean and Ron. "And Draco admitted he had feelings for me still. I don't know what to do." she said, looking to Parvati for help.

"The only thing you can do is think about which one makes you happier, and then pick." Parvati said, emphasizing the word 'pick.'

"But they both make me happy!" she said, throwing her arms up. "Harry is so forgiving, and comforting. I'm such a fool around him because I don't know what to do." Parvati nodded sympathetically. "And Draco... he adds something different to my life. I'm a whole different person with him." She looked over to Draco, who was talking with an elderly wizard in the corner.

"I know this is tough Hermione, but it's got to happen."

"Tonight?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Maybe; maybe not. But I'd be prepared if I were you. I think something's bound to happen."

Hermione looked around nervously, as if something were about to jump out and scare her. She bit her lip and slowed down her movement, as the Silver Serum's began to play a soft tune that she didn't know. Parvati excused herself and found Ron, who stood up willingly to dance with her. Everyone was now finding a partner to dance with, and Hermione was left to watch them arm in arm.

Hermione felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned around, hoping to see Harry. Instead a pair of blue eyes met her gaze, and she almost gasped as he stood there holding a hand out, knowing fully-well that she had a date.

"Dance with me?" Draco asked her.

Hermione looked around. "What are you doing? Harry might see..."

"That doesn't matter." he said while stretching out his arm. "It matters if you want too." Hermione bit her lip. "So, would you like to dance with me?" Draco repeated.

"Enough Draco, Harry will get so - "

"Hello, Hermione," she heard behind her. It was a soft voice. She turned around, only to face the emerald green ones that took her breath away. Instantly, she froze in her spot.

"H-Harry... Hi," she said lamely, now directly in the middle of them.

"What's going on...?" he asked her, as he craned his neck towards Draco, who pulled his arm back a little.

"I was just... we were just..." Hermione stumbled on her words as if they were bumpy rocks and looked around frantically for some kind of distraction. She saw Parvati, who's arms were around Ron's neck, but looking at her with alarmed eyes. Hermione shrugged slightly, hoping to show Parvati that she didn't know what to do.

"I just wanted to ask you to dance, if that's okay," Harry said, but still eyeing Draco suspiciously. "Unless your busy?" he told her uncertainly.

"She kind of is, yeah," Draco said from Hermione's other side, trying not to sound irritated. Hermione turned around sharply to face him, and almost had to restrain herself from slapping him.

"Go. Away." she whispered furiously in Draco's direction. He took no notice of it, and continued to stand there.

"Busy with what?" Harry asked.

"Well," Draco continued, not even minding Hermione's threatening glare, "I had asked her to dance with me for this song, and she hasn't answered. Obviously, she still doesn't know."

Hermione's eyebrows connected in anger towards Draco, really wanting to choke him at the moment. She turned around to look at Harry, her expression changing wholly into an apologetic one. Draco almost sighed angrily at her change.

"He asked you to dance too?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Well, yes, he has, but - "

"And so did I." Harry stated.

"Yes, you did, but - "

"Well then, who would you like to dance with?" Harry asked, very intent on finding out who for some reason. Hermione, surprised by this sudden question, looked from Draco to Harry. Harry looked almost hurt, and Draco looked so determined. She bit her lip, and frantically thought of a way to get out of it.

"I... well..."

"Hermione!" She heard someone say from afar. Quickly, she turned around to face Parvati, who was smiling like a fool. She was obviously intervening. "Having a good time?" she saked.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Yes, I am."

"How are you two boys?" Parvati asked, while Ron stood beside her. He was clueless to the situation.

"Fine," both men answered at the same time. They looked at each other sharply, and almost had a staring contest, but Hermione knew what to do.

"Well, thanks for coming over Parvati," she said, while coming up to her, "I can handle this," she whispered to her friend, while Harry and Draco continued to glare. Parvati nodded, and looked from both men to Hermione, and took Ron by the hand, who continued to be oblivious about what was going on.

"Um, Draco?" Hermione said unsurely. She tapped him on the shoulder and took his arm. Harry looked away, and stared at Hermione in confusion.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

"I just... I want to talk to Draco for a moment."

Draco looked to her in surprise, and almost forgot how to talk. He nodded at her, and didn't even give Harry a second glance. Harry continued to stare at Hermione as if he were just insulted, and backed away over to their table, slouching just a little. Hermione felt like the meanest person in the world.

"Seen the light have you?" Draco asked her, as he took her hand. Hermione pulled it away.

"I need you to stop," Hermione snapped, whispering angrily. "Stop pushing for me to pick between you two, I already know that I have to."

"And what did Potter just do over there? He told you to pick which one of us you wanted to dance with!" Draco countered.

"That was different!"

"How, exactly?"

Hermione stood rooted to her spot, scowling at the man before her. She breathed heavily for a moment, and stared him in the eye. Her mind was working frantically now for some reason. And it was almost like she knew what to do.

"Listen to me. I won't deny that I have feelings for you still. I do. But I have feelings for Harry too, alright? I have to make a decision, so stop pushing for it, because it will come when it comes. If not soon, then later. Until then, leave me be. I'll talk to you when I want."

With that, Hermione stomped away, leaving Draco in an state of half anger and surprise. If she still had feelings for him, she had some way of showing it.

Hermione made her way back to the centre table, where Harry sat alone, using an umbrella straw to stir his drink. He was still slouching, and looked a little sad, and immediately, Hermione went to his comfort. She took a seat beside him, and smiled.

"I thought you would be off with Malfoy right now," he said sullenly, clutching his jacket pocket tightly.

"I just had to speak with him. Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Well, seeing that my date is obviously torn between two men isn't making me feel any good. Especially since I'm one of the two."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

He looked at her, almost surprised. "Why would I be angry with you?"

Hermione looked around uncertainly. "I just thought... maybe I had ruined the night for you."

"No," he said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Never."

"Good." she said, "then how about we eat dinner together and have a good time?"

Harry smiled meekly, and picked up his fork. "Sure thing."

Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek, and he blushed, before digging into his food. Draco watched from afar, clutching tightly to his money bag, as they began to talk animatedly. He looked at the money he had left, and narrowed his eyes. This wasn't like him anymore, to get angry the way he was right now. But he was, and the only thing that eased his fury was in his own way, donating. Because he had a plan.

**_xxxxxx_**

"Donation receipt please," said a man, who was collecting them around the tables. Hermione dropped hers in, with a final total of fifty six galleons, twenty three sickles and ten knuts. Harry did the same with his donation, and the rest of the people at the table.

"I'm not gonna win," said Ron sadly, after he dropped his receipt. "I only donated about ten more galleons after my first."

"It's okay, Ron." Parvati said, brushing his hair with her fingers.

"But I was really hoping for that trip for two to Paris."

"I won't win either," Hermione said, not even really sad. "I'm just glad everyones donated. It seems very successful."

"I think I've got a chance of winning," Harry said while smiling around to the group. "That trip for two to Paris should come in handy later."

Hermione chuckled, not knowing what he meant, but laughed along with Ron, who was smiling broadly. Harry put an arm around her and she held his hand, very happy. She turned around to see the men, emptying the receipts, and counting up the total amount of donation.

One wizard held up one receipt, and looked at it with wide eyes. He handed it over to another man, who read it, and smiled. He handed it over to the lead singer of the Silver Serums, who took it, and stood at the centre of the stage, and muttered a spell.

"Donation time is now up," he announced, "and we have got a winner for our Grand Prize."

Everybody clapped and cheered, as he unrolled the receipt he held in his hands. With wide eyes, he looked to the crowd and smiled widely.

"The winner, with a donation of one thousand, four hundred and fifty galleons, our very own Draco Malfoy!"

Everyone except Hermione and Harry clapped when they heard the name. Harry looked a little crestafallen when his name was not called, but smiled at Hermione, and mouthed the words 'Oh well,' while shrugging. Hermione nodded and went rigid for some reason, thinking that Draco had something up his sleeve.

Draco went up to the stage and bowed, taking the two tickets to Paris from the lead singer of the band and holding them up. Everyone cheered once more, and he smiled. He looked to Hermione particularily, and she put her head down, unaware that he had got off stage and everyone was back to dinner.

"I think I need some fresh air," Hermione told the table, as she stood up.

"Will you be back?" asked Harry, sounding a little alarmed.

"Of course," she chuckled.

"Be quick!" Harry yelled to her back, as she retreated out the door and into the empty hallway. She took a deep breath, as if she were down under water for the entire night, and sighed. She felt like Draco was looking for her, and she didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

"Didn't think you could get away that easily did you?" she heard someone chuckle lightly.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" she asked irritatedly, without having to turn around.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he said, really meaning it. "I've been a real ass the last few days."

"Yeah, you have." Hermione said, looking at him this time. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just talk to you?"

"Well, I'm about to go inside, so talk quickly," she snapped, moving closer to the door.

"Okay, okay," Draco said, holding up his hands. One of them held the tickets. "I know things have been rough, and that you're head is working over time right now, but I want you to know something. You mean a lot to me. You showed me something I haven't felt before, and I can understand why Potter just can't let you go."

Hermione blushed slightly, and looked down. "And I just want to ask you, just in case I have any chance at all to be with you..." he continued, slowing down this time. "Will you come with me to Paris? Take this trip with me and leave behind your troubles? Because I would show you what you mean to me... really. I love you, Hermione, honestly."

Hermione looked up sharply, and tried very hard to hide her surprise. She looked around the hallway, to see if anyone had heard, but no one was there. There was no way she could get herself out of this one. She had to answer him.

"Oh my goodness, Draco," she said almost breathlessly, as he softened his look. "I can't believe you would ask me..."

He smiled warmly at her. "So what do you say, Hermione Jane Granger? Will you come with me on this trip?"

She breathed heavily for a moment, having no idea how to answer, and ordered her mind to work faster. There was an answer somewhere in there, and she had no clue how to find it. Instead, she looked up, ran up to him, and hugged him, holding him tightly around the neck.

Draco staggered a little at her surprise hug attack, but held her anyways, smiling. "Is that a yes..?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione pulled away, and straightened herself up. "Draco... I - "

"Hey, Hermione!" she heard someone call for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Ron?" she said, turning around irritatingly. "Can I help you?"

Ron looked from Hermione to Draco, and the tickets in his hands. He had wide eyes for a moment, realizing what may have happened, but quickly erased it from his face, replacing it with a little worry. "Um... come back inside will you? Harry wants to see you."

"I - uh - now?" she asked him.

"Yeah, now." Ron said very worriedly.

"Oh, alright," she said, without turning around to look at Draco apologetically. She left him there to see Harry, and she did not leave him too happy. She left him with an unanswered question, and a sad face. He followed her inside, taking his seperate way in the corner of the ballroom.

Once inside the ballroom, she searched the crowd for Harry, since she could not see him at the table. "Where is he, Ron?" she asked.

"Oh, I must have lost him... um, take a seat will you?" he said uncertainly.

"What's going on?" Hermione said, as Ron pulled out her seat. "Where's Harry?"

"Um... well, you see... oh, look, there he is!" Ron said, pointing in the direction of the stage.

Hermione looked 'round to her surprise, and saw that Harry was on the stage, talking to the lead singer of the band. She looked at Ron questioningly, but he only shrugged slightly, not wanting to explain. He half smiled, but Hermione could still see his worried face.

"What is he doing up th - ? "

"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards," said the lead singer of the band out of no where, in the middle of Hermione's questioning. "I have a young man here, who you all probably know as Harry Potter." the crowd cheered and whooped for a moment, "He wants to take the stage for a bit folks, so if you would be so kind, please, eyes and ears over here."

Everyone in the room turned their faces towards Harry, who had walked up slowly to the stage and muttered the spell to make his voice louder. He cleared his throat and stared throughout the crowd with a very determined look.

"Hello, everyone," he said, and the crowd buzzed with a 'hello.' "As you all probably know, I have just returned from hiding and I have been given the title as your guest of honour tonight." Everyone cheered. Hermione only stared.

"Well, as your guest of honour, I would like to say something. While I was in hiding, I had to leave lots of things behind... my family, my friends... even my fiance, Hermione Granger," everyone turned to her momentarily, and she smiled weakly.

"We were meant to be wed, as soon as the war was over, as you know, but things had changed... and right now, I want to get back on track, and continue what I had promised her. Hermione, could you please come up to the stage?"

Everyone sat in awe, half-knowing what he was about to do. Hermione numbly got up from her seat, and weaved her way through the tables step by step, till she found the stairs to the stage, and went up slowly, half wondering if Harry was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Harry, what's going on?" she whispered to him, as she went up to him. Harry only nodded and smiled, and gave her a hug.

"Tonight, is a very special night, I hope. It is one that will most possibly change my future and make it a much more happier one." To Hermione's great surprise, Harry pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a red leather box that he held right up to his face. He knelt down on one knee, and everyone in the room seemed to gasp. Even Hermione did.

"Oh my goodness..." she said, her hand clutching her chest, as it heaved up and down. "Are you...?"

"Hermione Jane Granger, the love of my life, and the only woman for me," he announced to the crowd, that was practically drooling, "Please, do the me the greatest honour and say that you will marry me. Walk the altar and say 'I do,' with me. Share a great and happy future. Hermione, please; will you marry me?"

Hermione stood rooted to her spot, staring at the box that Harry had just opened. A tiny crystal was inside, attached to a golden band. It was breath taking. She looked at Harry, who was smiling, and the crowd, who was eagerly anticipating an answer from her. Ron was still looking worried, and Ginny and Parvati were squealing.

Draco looked like the saddest man in the world.

He looked so hurt. Something like an injured man who couldn't get up. Hermione looked at Harry then to Draco. From Harry's almost begging smile, to Draco's frowning lips... they were both pleading for her... both wanting her so much. But she looked at them again and compared. She loved one man more than the other. And she had an answer from looking at both men.

She knew who she wanted right then.

But she would have to settle things first.

With a great heave of her chest, she smiled at Harry, and pulled him up. He looked confused for a moment, and stared at her, wondering why she did that.

In a whisper voice, Hermione pulled him away, and said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry looked surprised, and looked at the crowd, to Hermione. He tried to chuckle, but he couldn't. "O-Of course," he said while taking off the charm from his voice. "Sorry folks, she needs a word with me." He tried to make it sound funny, or maybe even happy, but really, he looked worried. But Hermione only smiled.

Ron, Parvati, Ginny, Dean and even Draco ran to them as they stepped off the stage. They went behind it for some privacy, but the group followed anyways, wanting to know what was going on. They heard the band start things up again, and start playing music, so the crowd had begun chatting once more.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry said, holding her arms.

"No, no, nothing is wrong," she said.

"What's up?" she heard Ron say as he and everyone else watched the two in alarm.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Ginny said. Draco stood beside her, silent, just watching from the sidelines.

"What are you doing?" Harry said, when he spotted him, standing stark still.

Ron looked from both men, thinking that they're might be another fight, and quickly intervened. He stepped between them, and held up his hands.

"Not here, boys." he announced.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Draco said.

"Than what are you doing here?" Harry demanded from him.

"I wanted to see Hermione."

"She doesn't want to see you,"

"Harry, I need to speak with you alo - "

"You don't speak for her," Draco said,

"Would you just leave, Malfoy?" Hermione yelled.

"People, people, people," Ron said, trying to calm them. "Let's stop. Let's just leave them be, okay?"

"No, I want an answer from Hermione," Draco said, crossing his arms. She glared hot red daggers at him.

Harry froze. "An answer? To what?"

"Let her tell you," Draco said grumpily. "I want her answer. When I get her answer, you'll get yours too."

Hermione went completely numb. All anger focusing on Draco gone. Ron couldn't keep it in. "He asked her to go with him to Paris."

Everyone was surprised. "You asked her to Paris?" Harry repeated, sounding hurt. "Did you Malfoy?" he asked again.

"Yes, I did. I asked before knowing that you were going to propose. I'm sorry," he said.

Harry only smiled bitterly after looking at Hermione. "Are you? Or did you plan this?"

"No!" Draco said, now taking the defensive. "I only planned on asking her. I didn't want to ask the same night you were proposing."

"But you would have asked her anyways," Harry accused, still smiling bitterly. "I can't believe I thought tonight would be perfect."

"Harry," Hermione pleaded, as she jumped in, "can I just talk to you? Please?"

She looked around to everyone, sighing and signaling for them to leave. They looked alarmed for a moment, wondering if it would be safe, but they all left one by one, except Draco, leaving them to stare. Harry ignored him and glared.

"Hermione," he said, before she could even get a word out. "It's okay, you don't have to explain."

"But Harry - "

"No, no. It's alright. This proposal was stupid, I shouldn't have asked you when you were so mixed up. I should go," he said.

"Harry please - "

"I'll see you later."

"But Harry!"

"It's fine. You don't have to answer my proposal."

He slouched and walked away, leaving Hermione to look at his retreating back. She had screwed up. It wasn't like this was her fault, but she should have said something, right then and there to end it, but her mind told her it was the wrong time.

"Hermione..." Draco said to her, after Harry had left them. "I'm so sorry..."

"_No,_" she said sternly. She was so sad and angry at the moment, she couldn't even bare to look at him. Hermione took a step back and turned around.

"Hermione, please - "

"Stay away from me. Your words have done enough for one night."

Draco stood miserably by himself, caring nothing of the fact that some people were staring at him. He was a fool, and so was Harry, to make Hermione pick. She shouldn't have had to make a choice.

Little did any of them know, that she had already made one.

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: A few more last touch ups and im done with this guys! I hope i've got you all worrying about who she's going to pick. Honestly, it was even hard for me thinking about who she was going to end up with. Tell me who you think it is!

And DONT WORRY, I'm not pulling a trick. she WILL end up with one of them.

Review if you read it!

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina


	15. Where It All Started

Authors Notes: Okay... Hermione chooses... another chapter! WOO. xD.

_'Dirty Work'_

**Where It All Started **

It had not been long since Hermione had been here. Not long at all... in fact, as odd as it may seem, she was here last week. With Draco.

The cemetery was the same. The same gravestones, the same names on them... the same mood. Hermione didn't know why she was here in the first place, but she thought she might find some peace in the silence it naturally gave.

The very soft wind billowed behind her, and the sun rested slightly on her cheek. She knew this must have been a sad place to be, but the feeling was calm. She liked it.

When Hermione had come here with Draco, she had meant to visit Harry's grave. It was her plan, once Draco was gone, but they were together the whole time, except when Harry revealed himself. There was no need to visit his grave after that.

But visiting Harry's grave was what she was about to do, and especially after what happened last night, she thought it might help.

It had ended, for lack of a better word, ugly. Harry had stormed off before the ball ended, Draco disappeared after the confrontation, and the crowd was left to gossip because no answer was given to Harry's proposal.

Not that Hermione cared, of course. All that really mattered to her now, was setting things straight. Her mind was not playing a trick on her this time, and she knew that the decision had to be made. The aftermath of it all did not really matter to her either, for other things were more important.

She came to a stop at a large tree, the oldest and most respected looking one that was in the centre of the cementary. It had a noble look to it. Hermione took her place in front of the gravestone that was before the tree, and knelt, reading the words on it.

_Harry James Potter  
1980 - 2000  
Order of Merlin - First Class  
The Boy Who Forever Lives _

Beneath the words were flowers Hermione had put there months before. They were already withered and dead. She came back this time, however, with new flowers, and she replaced them slowly.

Hermione remembered staring at this every morning for the first month after his supposed death and crying her eyes out. She remembered wishing with all her heart that he were back, and telling Ginny and Ron that there was no one else out there for her.

But then again, she remembered going to the furniture shop with Draco, and smiling for the first time in a long time. She remembered kissing him at this same place, and the feeling she got when he admitted his love for her in his time of need.

The question on Hermione's mind... which memory is worth taking back? Which memory is she willing to erase and start over with again?

She knew it in her heart, which ones she wanted to keep but it hurt her to know that she had to tell one man she didn't love him like that anymore. It hurt her more than anyone would know.

Hermione heard the crunch of grass behind her, and almost immediately she snapped out of her thought and turned around. Looking so beautiful in his natural clothes, Harry stood before her, a weak smile on his face.

"So, this is my gravestone?" he asked, while looking around. "It looks beautiful."

Hermione gulped and nodded.

"Are those from you?" He jerked his head towards the flowers before the gravestone. Hermione nodded again. He smiled.

"How did you find me, Harry?"

He shrugged. "You'd think after being your best friend for seven years and courting you for two, I'd know you better than you think." Hermione smiled at this.

"Kneel with me, Harry," she requested.

Harry did so obligingly, but with a sad smile on his face. Hermione noticed this, and immediately her heart sank. Seeing him sad always killed her.

"You seem pretty good, especially after what happened last night," Harry told her.

"Only because you're with me now." He blushed slightly. Hermione, however, sighed. "But you and I both know it didn't end well..."

"I know, I know... I half wondered if it was my fault."

"Oh, Harry, don't even think that!" Hermione warned. "_You_ - you were perfect, okay? My mind was just a little off last night..."

"So was mine... to propose to you... what a fool I had been."

"Are you saying it was a mistake?"

He looked at her, aghast. "No, of course not! I would have done it anyways if not that night, Hermione. It was just the wrong timing."

Hermione did not answer. She stared at the gravestone and held back her sadness.

"Not to guilt trip you, Hermione, but you not answering me last night... it killed me." Harry tried to chuckle but Hermione could hear that it was forced and contrived. A sad attempt to make their situation a little bit lighter and happier.

Hermione only held back a sad sigh. She began watching him, his tilted head and the sad smile on his lips. She thought she saw something there. She knew him, and if she knew anything at all, it looked as if he was about to do something he didn't want too.

"I love you enough to propose to you again and again till the day I die, even if you'll never answer, Hermione," Harry said suddenly, while watching her as well.

Hermione could not take it. She let go of all her sighs and placed them in front of her. She let only one tear fall from her eyes. Hermione took the deepest shudder of all shudders while swiping a tear from her eye furiously and cursing herself angrily in front of Harry.

"Tell me there's something wrong with me, Harry... there must be."

"Why?"

"You're perfect. You love me like I want to be loved and I know you of all people will never be angered by me, no matter how much I might deserve it... there must be something wrong with me..."

"Hermione... what's so wrong with you?"

"You don't understand..."

"Tell me," he pleaded.

"There _must _be something wrong with me," Hermione started again, after taking another gulp, "to not want... you."

She looked at him apologetically and it broke her heart to see his eyes suddenly brimming with tears. Like her, however, he held them back. He even tried to smile weakly at her. The silence they had at the moment was killing Hermione.

"You and I were meant to be, Harry. But not this way. You're my confidant... my advisor... my best _friend. _It kills me to break your heart, and it breaks mine to see you like this. I don't want to hurt you but I have to... Please understand, Harry... but I love Draco... I do."

Harry let out a final sob, before taking Hermione in for a hug. They held each other for the longest time, and Hermione appreciated more than anything right then, her first love. Even in turning him away, did he still love her. And she would love him always for that.

She could feel him smile into her shoulder however sadly it was, and rested her head on his chest. Hermione knew right at this moment, that things might turn out okay. Even if she were not to be with Harry. Things were going to turn out just fine.

"Hermione... I'll always love you. There will be a special place for you in my heart forever, I won't deny that." Hermione's heart broke a little more.

"But you know that," he sniffed, "as long as your happy, I'll be happy too. If he makes you happy... then so be it."

Hermione smiled through her tears and knew as well, that she too would always have a special place for Harry in heart, no matter what.

"You were my first love Harry. You never forget your first love."

Harry chuckled to himself and let go of her, and he may as well have died doing so.

"It's not like we're saying goodbye," he said, swiping at his eyes behind his glasses. "We'll still have each other. We will." Hermione nodded, but she knew he was somewhat wrong there. They _were_ saying goodbye. Goodbye to a romance that would not last.

"You'll always be my best friend. You'll always be in my heart if not the same way as before."

Harry chuckled, and smiled to himself. It looked sneaky to her however. And something occured to Hermione.

"Harry... why are you here again?"

Harry grinned and his frown was gone from his lips. "You'd think after being your best friend for seven years and courting you for two, I'd know you better than you think," Harry said again. Hermione's brows connected.

"Come on, Hermione... you didn't really think I didn't know this was coming? If you really picked me, you would've said yes to me right then, the moment I proposed to you... but you didn't."

Guilt flooded Hermione's mind. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry..."

"So am I," he interuppted, but he didn't look as sad as he once did. "And of course, I knew you'd be here... you always loved the silence. So I came... and I made you end things between us. I didn't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Oh, Harry..."

"But not only that," he said, his face lighting up only more, "I knew you would probably still be sad. So I brought a friend to cheer you up."

He turned around and gestured with his hand to the man standing a few feet behind them, with a smile on his face. Hermione gasped.

"Your _friend?_"

"Well... we have yet to work on that. But if he's going to be with you, I may as well try, right?" Harry jerked his head for Draco to come forwards, and he did so hesitantly.

"Harry... you shouldn't have..."

He smiled at her and pulled her up. He took Hermione by both sides of her face, and kissed her forehead softly. She sighed, while his lips stayed there for a moment. He finally pulled away, and turned around to Draco.

"She's all yours. You should know, Draco... you're a lucky man."

"And you're a real friend. Thank you," he said, and he walked over to the man he once detested, and shook his hand. With his free hand he grasped his shoulder. "Thank you."

Hermione thought she saw a quick exchange between the two while they shook hands. As if something had gone from Harry's hand, to Draco's. She ignored it.

Harry smiled at the two, who stood on either side of him, and winked. He turned around to leave.

"Goodluck," he said to Draco.

...And Hermione didn't quite know why.

_**xxxxxx **_

She watched Harry trek off by himself, and ignored Draco for a moment. It was not like she was never going to see him again, but it was almost like just saying goodbye to someone in a coma before pulling out their life support. It was devestating.

Hermione pulled quickly out of her thought when she heard Draco clear his throat. She still did not look at him however.

"I'm glad you're calm enough to talk to me," Draco said, after he too saw that Harry had completely gone. Hermione shifted where she stood and nodded slightly, to show that she had heard.

Hermione had not forgotten that she was angry at him last night. Hermione wasn't even quite sure it had completely dissolved, but although she was angry at him, she knew she loved him. And that fact, seemed to cancel everything else out.

"I hope you're okay," he said to her.

"Okay? Do you really think I would be okay, after turning away my first love?"

Draco nodded sympathetically. "He's a good man. I understand now what you saw in him."

Hermione was surprised by this. "How did he bring you here?"

"It was his idea. He had a lot of thinking to do after the ball, according to him, and when he finally realized that your feelings had changed, he said he had to do something about it. He's an upstanding man for admitting something so horrible to himself."

"He is. Harry was always an upstanding man."

Draco took a step closer to her, and Hermione had to force herself not to take a step back. He didn't know what he was going to do, but it scared her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and he tilted his head. "Please tell me you're okay."

She couldn't. What she had just done amazed her, and how she had the courage to leave Harry was amazing. But it stung her, and she was terribly bruised about it and had not yet fully recovered after only five minutes.

After a moment in thought, Hermione had to hold back tears once more, and choked out, "I'm going to miss him so much."

Draco sighed, and enveloped her in a comforting hug. She loved the feeling and she held tightly to him for dear life. He let her sob whatever tears were left in her system till they were all gone, and Draco did not mind one bit he was probably soaking wet.

By the time Hermione pulled away from his chest, her eyes were red, and only one tear that was about to fall was remaining in her eyes. Draco smiled down at her.

"It's okay. You have me."

And it was true. She did have him. She smiled.

"I'm glad."

He chuckled. "Me too."

He kissed her on the nose, and Hermione giggled because of the tickle it gave her. He barked out a laugh as well, and before Hermione even knew it, they both were laughing, both suddenly in good spirits. Although the tear was still threatening to fall from her eyes, he was with her and she loved it.

The two stood there for a while, the other one in the arms of the other. If there ever were a moment to end all sorrows and forget all sadness that there was, Hermione knew it would have had to been that one, and she cherished witih all her heart.

"Are you a little better now?"

"Well, I'm with you. Of course I am now."

Draco wrapped his arms more tightly around her waist and smiled.

"So about last night..." he suddenly began, changing the subject a little bit.

"Oh Draco," Hermione began, "really, I'm not angry with you anymore." She herself remembered last night and how things ended between the two of them. Hermione with her harsh words and Draco with his sad face. She kinked her had up cheerfully. "I'm happy, see?" Hermione smiled, showing all her pearly whites. Draco barked with laughter again.

"No, no, no. My proposition for you to come to Paris with me, I'm talking about that." Hermione scrunched up her eyes. _Ah, yes. His offer._ It seemed like a million years since that happened.

"Of course. What about it?" she asked him.

He let go of her and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Well, I was just waiting for the right time to say this... and this seems perfect, since you're so cheery now." Hermione stuck out her tongue a little.

"And so?" she asked him.

"Well... I'm sorry to say, but I have to take back my offer."

"What?" Hermione asked, completely shocked. "But I thought... you and I... huh? I don't understand. You said - wait! What? Why not? What's wrong?" Hermione could hear herself going on incoherently but she could not stop herself. "Were the expenses not fully payed? Did you find someone else to take? Tell me you didn't!" she continued with a little more panic in her voice than intended.

Draco chuckled so hard he almost fell to the floor. Hermione blushed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Then what?" Hermione demanded.

"We're still going you and I."

Hermione stared at him. "...I don't understand. You said you took back the offer - "

"Correct," he said breezily, "I took back the _offer. _Meaning now, it's mandatory."

"Well, of course it is _now._"

"Not _yet_," he corrected.

Hermione scrunched up her eyes yet again and dropped her mouth in confusion. _What in Merlin's name was he talking about?  
_  
"Draco, you're confusing me."

"Good," he said heartily.

Draco took a step back from her and took something out of his pocket. He smiled at her, and Hermione stared, wondering what in the world he was up to.

Before grabbing him and shaking an explanation out of him, Hermione watched him, as if in slow motion, kneel. She gasped.

"You see," he said, while on one knee, "it's mandatory now, because you're going to be my wife."

And yet another gasp escaped her lips.

He opened up the same velvety box that covered up most of his palm and held it right in front of Hermione. It was the same one Harry had used to propose to her before the war and last night. Hermione suddenly remembered their quick exchange and smiled to herself. _Good old Harry._ Inside it was still the golden band that took Hermione's breath away.

"Now, you know I love you. No matter how long it's been, you know that I love you more than life itself. You make me want to be a better man, and you would make me the happiest man in the world, if you were to be my wife."

Hermione's hand went straight to her heart, which she feared would pop out of her chest.

"Hermione. I love you. Please... marry me?"

The final tear that threatened to spill left her eyes, and it trailed down her cheek, and onto the grass. She smiled.

In the very back of her mind, she replayed everything that they had gone through in the past month.

_"Can I ask you something? Why are you doing this whole Charity Ball thing?"  
"...it's the right thing to do."_

--

_"Hey, Malfoy!"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for the invite."_

--

_"Hey, Granger!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?"_

--

_"So? I have no feelings for you. What about it?"  
"Who said that I haven't?"_

--

_"The lights... did you - ?"  
"May I have this dance, Hermione?"_

--

_"I think I love you, Hermione Granger. Is that okay with you?"  
"It's more than okay."_

--

_"Look at what you've done!"_  
_"Look at what _I've_ done? Hermione; _take a look at what you've done._"_

--

_"This isn't anyone's fault. And I just... want to take some time off."  
"Time off? Off of what? Us?"  
"There never was an _us._"_

--

_"And I just want to ask you, just in case I have any chance at all to be with you... will you come with me to Paris? Take this trip with me and leave behind your troubles? Because I would show you what you mean to me... really. I love you, Hermione, honestly."_

--

_"Hermione... I'm so sorry..."  
"Stay away from me. Your words have done enough for one night."_

And now;

_"Hermione. I love you. Please... marry me?"_

Did he really need an answer after all of that?

Well, _yes, _he did. And that's exactly what she said. _Yes. _

-

-

-

TBC.

-

-

-

A/N: OMGOSH, please don't kill me, I beg of you! Sorry if it didn't turn out the way you wanted it too! And I don't know about an epilogue... tell me in a review or rather a PM if you want one, and if majority rules, I'll make one! But if you like the way it's ended, then tell me that too:)

Review please! I love you all for your continued support!

Yours truly,  
Sevengee/Lina.


	16. Epilogue

Authors Notes: My final chapter of Dirty Work! I wasn't planning on it, but I figured I could use it to give my upcoming story some advertisement at the end. Plus, I couldn't just leave the last chapter with Hermione telling Draco yes! So, read on and find out what's happened!

_'Dirty Work'_

**Epilogue**

This park was a usual place for Hermione now. She'd been here almost everday of the week, and the routine was stuck in her mind. First the swings, then the slide, and then the sand box. She sat on a bench, wondering how anything such as seeing children playing in a park could make her so happy. Other than her husband of course.

Two kids chattered animatedly, a boy and a girl, on the swings, they're feet too short to touch the ground, though big enough to go on the real swings, and not the petty baby ones. One had dark, brown hair, and green eyes. The other was to Hermione's surprise when she first saw the little thing, a brown haired, curly beauty, with warm, grey eyes. She watched them closely.

"Hey there," someone greeted Hermione from behind the bench. She didn't even have to turn around. The person wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her playfully on the ear. "How's my favourite wife?"

"Your only wife," Hermione muttered humorously, as she turned around to face him, "and I'm doing just fine."

Draco followed her gaze after she gave him a peck on the cheek. He found the two children on the swings as well after searching.

"Think they're cute, huh?"

"Amazingly cute," Hermione said positively.

Her husband smirked. By now he had taken up a seat next to her on the bench, and found her hand. His fingers curled themselves around hers softly, and Hermione's hand tingled.

"...Do you want one?" he asked her with uncertainty.

Hermione was shocked. "So soon?"

Draco scoffed.

"So soon? It's been two years."

"Two years or not, you're not the one that has to go into labour," Hermione said, sounding testy.

"You're not getting lonely?" he asked her.

"Never. Especially with you as my husband," she teased lightly.

Draco pulled her up as he stood and embraced her in a hug.

"We'll have one of those one day, you know."

"A boy," Hermione stated.

"Yes, a boy," Draco agreed, looking back to the girl with grey eyes. He sighed. "You're right. They are cute."

"You didn't think they were cute?" Hermione asked, completely appalled.

"They were more adorable to me than anything," Draco answered expertly. By now he'd found out how to stay on her good side.

"Good," Hermione said, smiling.

Together, they watched the kids swing back and forth, not knowing how to pump properly to get higher in the air. They were laughing and teasing each other, talking about how much higher one was than the other, or how much better they're form was. They were smart for two year olds too, knowing words like that.

As Hermione and Draco stood, Harry came walking into the park, glancing at the kids and smiling, and then making his way to his long time best friend. He was much more handsome than he was two years ago. His hair finally became neat, and he wasn't so much the brooding type. He had changed very drastically after Hermione had decided to leave him, and it was because he too, had found someone else.

"Hi guys," he greeted warmly. Hermione and Draco parted. She went up to Harry and gave him a bear hug, and Draco nodded his head in greeting. They smiled at one another.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione questioned, looking beyond Harry, to see if she was trailing somewhere behind.

"At the house," Harry said, pointing a thumb behind him, "she forgot halfway here to bring Gavin's lunch." Hermione laughed, while Harry peeked another look at the kids.

"How's the spying going?" He teased.

"It's not so much... spying. Babysitting, more like," Draco said promptly.

Harry laughed, just when Ginny popped up right beside him.

"Gin!" Hermione said, taking the things in her hands. It looked like she brought a whole picnic of food with her.

"Hey," she said breathlessly. "I'm sorry to be so late. Ron and Parvati are on their way with Rhett. I popped into their fireplace before leaving just to make sure they were coming, and I found Dean was at the house with them."

Harry looked at her incredulously and Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

"Dean, my friend? Dean, your ex?"

Ginny slapped Harry across the head, and kissed him on the cheek after doing so, in apology.

"Yes, and now my affair with him is no longer a secret," she joked, making Hermione laugh very hard. The boys looked at them with no humour in their eyes, but with sarcasm.

"Oh, you married men get less fun by the minute," Ginny commented, after her and Hermione had finished laughing. And just as they did, Ron and Parvati came right one cue, a little boy straddling Parvati's waist.

"We're here," Ron announced, taking a look at the surroundings.

"Hey you two," Hermione said, taking the boy from Parvati's arms after smiling at her.

"Me play!" Rhett whined, once Hermione swept him up in her arms.

"Give Aunt 'Mione a kiss first," Parvati said sternly.

Rhett pouted, but kissed Hermione on the cheek anyways. He pushed himself off her after doing so, and added a quick "Bye Aun't Mione," before he trotted off. He joined the two kids at the swings, who were surprised to see him there. They let him play with them no less.

"Are we ready for a picnic or what?" Ron said, holding up a bottle of wine he had in his hands.

"You brought _wine?_" Hermione scolded.

"For the kids, of course," Ron teased. Hermione slapped him on the arm.

The group began walking together in their designated pairs, to a grassy area of the park, where they were still in view of Rhett and the other two children. They set up the picnic blanket and food, as they chattered happily.

"Rhett's growing up real fast," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows at Ron's son.

"He eats just like his father," Parvati said while rolling her eyes. This earned her a glare from Ron.

"Are you planning on another one?" Hermione asked, when Ron had went away to join Harry and Draco, who were off on their own, probably gossiping about the girls as they were about them.

Parvati winked.

"The question is, are _you_ planning on one?"

Hermione laughed. "Draco wants one, but it's terribly soon."

"Two years isn't soon, Hermione."

"You sound just like Draco," she commented. Ginny laughed.

"Well Harry and I are going steadily fine with just one."

They all three smiled at each other.

"So are we ready to eat or what?" The boys asked hungrily.

"Almost," Hermione said, while taking out some more plates.

"Call the kid over, will you?" Parvati asked Draco.

"Rhett!" Draco yelled with his hands cupped over his mouth. "Picnic time!"

He looked up, and smiled. "Eat time!"

He left the swing quickly, and sprinted his way to the group of parents who awaited him. The two children he was with followed as well, and Hermione laughed at them.

"I guess he's not the only one that's hungry."

"Gavin! Bring Daphne along with you!" Harry yelled to the boy that followed Rhett, leaving the girl behind. She stumbled her way there, carrying childrens books along with her. The dark haired boy with green eyes, Harry's son, waited for her and picked up her books. Daphne smiled, and beamed at the sight of her mother awaiting her.

"Mum!" she said in sing song voice. Hermione's heart swelled.

"Daphne hurry, you haven't eaten in a while."

"Yes, Mummy, in a moment." She fell to the ground and picked up her books, earning an "aw," from Ginny and Parvati.

"It's hard to believe she's only two but knows how to say 'in a moment.' What have you been teaching your girl?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Two years is too soon?" Draco questioned behind her. Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"She's not ready for a brother yet," Hermione said.

Draco laughed, and covered the distance between him and his daughter. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her, carrying her back to the group with her sitting on his neck.

"Eat time, people!" he told the kids. They yelled. They were in their own form, a Harry, Ron and Hermione. Best friends already, and after only two years of knowing each other.

They piled food onto their plates hungrily, getting scoldings from their mothers to be polite. They chuckled and continued, their fathers only laughing at them.

"When we're done, how about we play some Quidditch?" Harry suggested to the kids. Rhett and Gavin beamed with delight.

"Kidditch! Kidditch!"

"Want to join us, Daphne?"

Daphne shook her head shyly and propped herself in front of a book. Hermione laughed so hard she was surprised she could swallow her food. Her daughter was much too much like her. She had her looks and her personality. It was no wonder Draco wanted a boy, so that at least someone could carry on the Malfoy genes.

"No, my daughter prefers to be safe and submerged in knowledge," Draco said proudly, while kissing her on the forehead. She smiled a toothy grin.

"Next time," Harry said, while tickling her. She chuckled and rolled around, bumping into Rhett and Gavin, who joined in on the rolling.

"Aren't we such the corny family?" Ginny said, looking around at their husbands, who were taking out broomsticks and the quidditch balls, and their children who played merrily with one another on the grass.

"Corny indeed," Parvati said, with a slight grin to her.

"After everything that's happened, Ron and sis-in-law getting married, Hermione cheating on Harry with Draco, and me breaking it off with Dean to pursue Harry - who could have honestly predicted this in the future?"

They were silent.

"Picture!" someone interrupted. They sighed, glad they didn't have to answer the question. When Ginny said it like that, they were a messed up family just as much as they were a corny family.

They arranged themselves in a clustered group, the men to the left behind their wives, the wives in front to the right of their man, and the children at their feet. Ron set up the camera and hurriedly set himself up before the flash came.

"Ach-oo," Ginny said.

The camera clicked, taking a picture of all of them laughing together, clutching at their stomachs.

They stayed that way for a while.

"So after we go home and put Daph in bed, what do you say we try for a boy?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, while everyone else continued to laugh.

"It's only been two years after Daphne. Too soon," Hermione retracted.

Draco nuzzled the side of her head, his breath leaving a tinkling feeling to her ear. Hermione wasn't good at resisting her husband's touch very much. Not at all in fact.

Everyone parted and went back to their things, the boys to their quidditch, the girls to their gossip.

And to everyone's surprise, Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms, and walked away, Hermione caught off guard with a grin and Draco smirking like a fool.

"We'll see about that."

And the camera clicked once more.

-

-

-

I, the Author and Owner of Dirty Work, hereby announce,

The End.

-

-

A/N: Boy, That was tough. I didn't want to let go of this, but I needed some closure and now I've got it! Hope you guys liked it! FYI, this was purposefully short. Supposed to be short and sweet x.

I've got another story in mind, and I think it's pretty great. My sister read it over for me and she likes it a lot. She likes it more than Dirty Work, which surprised me, because I can't picture anyone loving anything more than Dirty Work. Here's the summary I have for my upcoming story. It's called:

**When You Lose Your Way**

Summary: "Granger, what's wrong?" I asked in worry. "What's in your hand?" And something struck me. "Have you been vomiting again?" She said nothing. She did nothing... except hold up her shaking palm, her fingers wrapped tightly around a very blue pregnancy test.

A/N Con't: Haha, it's rather short, I know, but it's a sort of story I haven't done before! Humour mixed with angst, I suppose. I don't know, really. You tell me when I finally post it! It'll be soon, I hope!

Thank you all so much for your continued support in this story. I've read and cherished each and every review I've got, and I love them all!

Keep a look out for me! I'll not be gone for long :).

Yours forever,  
Sevengee/Lina.


End file.
